A Place For Us
by nephthys5
Summary: COMPLETE! An old friend finally admits her desire for Legolas but what are his feelings? Will they ever get together or will the War of The Ring tear them apart forever? LOC. No slash. Complete summary inside.
1. The Parting

A Place For Us by Nepthys5  
  
Summary: After finally admitting her feelings for him, Legolas and Annowe part at Rivendell as he sets out with the Fellowship and she endeavors to draw Sauron's attention elsewhere. Will the two of them ever have a chance to fulfill the potential of their relationship or will the war of the ring keep them apart?

L/OC Romance and a bit of adventure, some drama and even some angst and humor with both the book and movie included. No slash. Rated for some swearing, battle scenes and intimacy later on. This is a follow up to "The Scouting Mission".

* * *

She had promised him that she would not cry when he left. It would pain him too much to see her weep and he wanted to remember her smile and not her tears. For him she kept her chin up and tried to smile and keep her mood lighthearted. It was so difficult for her knowing that they may not see each other again but it was his request and she would do her best to honor it. She felt it was the least she could do for him.  
  
As for his safety, well, he was old enough to take care of himself but she was still heartened to know that the Ranger had his back and the dwarf was trustworthy. Yes, he should be relatively safe as long as he didn't foolishly throw himself into harm's way like he had in the past. The crazy elf seemed to think that because he was immortal he couldn't be killed!  
  
Pushing that thought out of her mind, she finished dressing and began to pack some of her things. She would leave Rivendell for Mirkwood as soon as possible to begin her own mission against Sauron. This she had kept from him as he had more than enough on his mind already. He didn't need to know that she would wage her own war to help him.  
  
After Legolas had washed and dressed, he returned to her room to say his goodbyes before meeting the rest of the Fellowship at the gates of Rivendell.  
  
With a small grin, he handed her a silver comb and sat down on the bed so she could comb his hair for him one last time before he left. She smiled weakly and ran the comb through his damp silken hair.  
  
This had become somewhat of a ritual for them during their scouting mission and it soothed them both. Legolas closed his eyes and enjoyed the rhythmic sensation of comb and then her hand smoothing his hair.  
  
She braided his hair and handed the comb back to him. He laid the comb aside on the bed, intending to "accidentally on purpose" leave it behind as a token of his affection for her and their shared experiences.  
  
Annowe did not notice but went to her dresser and rummaged around in it for several minutes before she located what she was looking for and returned to him.  
  
"Hold out your hand," she asked, showing him palm up.  
  
He raised his eyebrows inquisitively and extended his palm to her. She slipped her right hand under his while she placed her left fist in his palm. Slowly, she uncurled her fingers and he felt something solid land in his hand. When she withdrew her hands from his, he saw she had given him a small mithril frog with tiny emerald eyes.  
  
He plucked the delicate charm from his palm and examined it closely, smiling at her characteristic whimsy. It was not much larger than the nail of his small finger but it was exquisite in detail, right down to its tiny webbed feet.  
  
"I wanted to give you something that would remind you of me when you start to get into one of your moods," she said with a smile as sat down next to him on the bed, tenderly smoothing his hair from his cheek.  
  
He laughed with delight. "A frog. Yes, I think that is appropriate," he gave her a playful nudge with his elbow. "From the first time we met. Or, rather, the first time you attacked me."  
  
She held up her hand to stop his line of thought. "I don't want to hear it," she insisted with mock severity. "Your own father had warned you that sleeping by the river was an invitation for me to cause mischief. But you had to find out on your own, didn't you?"  
  
They both laughed at the memory of that long ago encounter. A soft knock on the door interrupted their reminiscence.  
  
"Legolas, it is time," Elrond's voice said softly.  
  
"Yes," Legolas answered soberly and stood up to leave, slipping the frog into his pouch.  
  
"Legs," she whispered tightly as she stood up next to him. Her eyes were wide in apprehension now that the time had come for him to actually leave her.  
  
"Shhh," he soothed, stroking her hair. "No more words. I want to remember the sound of your laugh."  
  
Desperately, she wrapped her arms around him and held him close burying her face in his broad chest and smelling his wonderful smell. He would go south – he would walk to Mount Doom with The Ring and she would not stop him. She must be mad to let him walk into such peril!  
  
He squeezed her tightly and kissed her tenderly on the top of the head then tugged affectionately on her braid. Neither of them spoke.  
  
He caressed her cheek then tilted her chin up to him with his forefinger so he could look into her eyes. She quivered with apprehension and determined that she would not cry but her knees were growing weak with the effort.  
  
Slowly, he bent down to her and his delicious kiss enveloped her senses as she clung to him fiercely for one last time.  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
In a fit of agony and despair, she threw herself down on her bed and wept like a lost child until she fell into a fitful sleep from sheer exhaustion. 


	2. A Separate Mission

  
  
Annowe awoke with a start when she hard the knock on the door. Disoriented, she sat up on the bed and looked around.  
  
_Legs is gone_ was her first thought.  
  
"Enter," she called weakly, rubbing her eyes and trying to compose her self.  
  
Elladan came into the room and quietly shut the door behind him.  
  
He could tell that she had been crying, her eyes were still red and puffy and he could still see the tear streaks on her round cheeks.  
  
"How are you?" He asked gently.  
  
She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. Then she exhaled and opened her eyes to him.  
  
"I'll survive," she admitted.  
  
Elladan grimaced.  
  
"How is Arwen?" Annowe asked.  
  
He sighed heavily and drew up a chair to sit down. "As well as can be expected. Elrohir is with her now. Father thinks it best if he just remains in the background for a few weeks."  
  
Annowe arched an eyebrow sarcastically. Ever the diplomat that Elrond. Even with his own children.  
  
"Yes, that is probably best. One of these days he'll realize that she has a heart and mind of her own," Annowe informed her sibling.  
  
"True," he admitted. "And she will do what she wants in the end. Just like you are going to do what you want." He eyed her shrewdly and she smiled thinly.  
  
"What are you going to do?" He asked her. "I know you better than to think you're going to remain here or return to the sea and wait for this to end."  
  
She cocked her head and wondered how much she could or should tell him and how much he would figure out on his own.  
  
"Are you going to try and stop me?" She demanded.  
  
Elladan laughed. "No. That would be stupid as well as pointless."  
  
Annowe had to chuckle at this. He knew her frightfully well.  
  
"I'm thinking that they have a better chance of getting through if Sauron's attention is focused elsewhere," she hinted.  
  
Elladan immediately understood. "You plan on diverting The Eye." Yes, that would make sense. "How?"  
  
She frowned. "I'm not exactly sure yet. I need to return to Mirkwood for a few days to revive myself and retrieve my weapons."  
  
"Why do you need your weapons?" he asked suspiciously. He did not like the sound of that.  
  
She smiled indulgently at him and hopped off the bed to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's more of a precaution, actually. If, Eru forbid, that they do not make it through," she squeezed his shoulder and swallowed hard at the thought then continued. "Then Sauron will rise again and the free Creatures of Middle Earth will make a stand against him."  
  
Elladan shivered at the thought. She was correct, of course. If the Fellowship failed, there would be a last stand somewhere and she obviously planned on participating.  
  
"The last stand of Middle Earth," he whispered. It would be more terrible than he could possibly imagine.  
  
"Yes," she said grimly, turning to face him. "I know these creatures and they will not go quietly into the night. We would rather die on our feet than live on our knees."  
  
In that moment, Elladan, too, resolved that he would not stand idly by if that terrible day ever came. He stood up and hugged her.  
  
"Go," he said. "Go and do what you need to. Send word if we can be of help. And be careful!"  
  
She patted him on the back. "Go take care of your sister. She will be miserable sitting here brooding over the Ranger with nothing else to do."  
  
Elladan squeezed her tightly. "I will have a horse ready for you at the gate," he informed her.  
  
"Thank you. My regards to your brother," she answered.  
  
Ellandan left as silently as he had entered the room and Annowe returned to her packing.  
  
She stared at the bed for a few moments, remembering the previous evening of watching Legs sleep, wondering fleetingly where he was. Unconsciously, she removed the silken pillowcase that he had lain on and held it to her face as she closed her eyes and breathed deeply of his scent. She did not know how she would cope if anything happened to him.  
  
When she opened her eyes and lowered the pillowcase, she spied a glint of silver sticking from under the sheet. Curious, she reached down and pulled the sheet completely away, exposing the silver comb that she had used on his hair the night before.  
  
With a noise between a gasp and a sigh, she snatched up the precious object and noticed that several of his luminous hairs were still entangled in the teeth. Delicately, she entwined his hairs more firmly around the comb so not to lose them then tenderly placed it in her pack along with the pillowcase. These would be her comfort during the long dark days ahead.

* * *

A/N: Me, too, Jebb. I don't quite know where it's going yet. 


	3. Their Journeys Begin

  
  
The first night after she left Rivendell was the most difficult for her as she thought constantly of Legolas. When the moon rose that first evening, she stared up at it for a long time, holding his comb in her hands and knowing that he was out there somewhere under the same moon. She wondered if he were watching the moonrise and what he was thinking or if he understood the danger to himself yet.  
  
She sighed heavily at his foolishness. He was so infuriatingly noble thinking that he had a responsibility to see it destroyed since the elves had made the initial Rings of Power. No matter how she tried to talk him out of that notion, he still stubbornly clung to it.  
  
"If it hadn't been the rings, it would have been something else," she had told him, trying to make him see reason.

He just did not understand Sauron's hatred and bitterness towards the Firstborn. What excuse does evil need to vent its spleen on the innocent?  
  
Of course, there was the slim chance that the plan would succeed and the Fellowship would be able to simply walk into Mordor and destroy the thing but she rather doubted it would be that simple.  
  
No, Sauron would have every foul creature as his disposal out to retrieve it and would stop at nothing to get it back. Already the Nazgul roamed in search of the thing and she had a very bad feeling that this was only the beginning of the dark times for Middle Earth.  
  
"Legs," she whispered to the moon and clutched his comb close to her. "Be safe, young one."

* * *

Farther south, Legolas stared out into the deepening night and wondered if Annowe had escaped Rivendell and what she was planning. He had known her too long and seen that look in her eye one too many times to doubt that she was planning something.  
  
Hopefully, Elrond could talk her out of it but he did not put much troth in that option. No, part of her still harbored resentment at Elrond for not destroying The Ring during the Last Alliance of Elves and Men. He knew she would not be willing to sit idly by this time, especially at Elrond's request and that worried him more than he cared to admit.  
  
He felt obligated to travel with The Ring and see it destroyed once and for all. He had hoped she would understand. She was the one who had poured out that terrible story to him of the Last Alliance between Elves and Men and made him realize the pain and horror that the rings had brought upon Middle Earth and he felt partly responsible.  
  
The Elves, his own people, had made the rings using Sauron's corrupt knowledge and thus had corrupted their own rings. It nearly made his head ache to think about it.

Annowe had soothed him, reminding him that Sauron hated the Firstborn and would try to subjugate them at any cost. The Dark Lord had resented their beauty and their privilege, vowing to turn them from light into foul creatures of darkness in a horrible parody of their former selves. The rings were his first attempt at that terrible end.  
  
Fortunately, the Eldar had immediately understood his nefarious aims once he put on the One Ring and had hidden their own rings from him. This had infuriated him even more, his wrath becoming blight upon the land.  
  
"The One Ring to rule them all," Legolas thought to himself. For so long it had just been a myth, a bedtime story for young elflings.  
  
He could still hear Annowe's voice saying, "It cannot be used to destroy him. It IS Sauron . . . when he made that Ring, he poured himself into it. He does not exist in physical form without it." Even now her words chilled him.  
  
Then she had made him promise to never touch it and he had. But he had studied it from a distance. The Periannath wisely kept it hidden beneath his clothing but every now and then Legolas would catch a glimpse of it as Frodo leaned forward or turned in a certain direction. He had seen the others steal glances at it as well and hoped its corrupting influence could be thwarted until the foul thing could be destroyed.  
  
All of that evil concentrated in that One Ring. He wondered how long Frodo could bear the weight of the thing. Slowly, he turned to watch the young Ring Bearer from the corner of his eye.  
  
"It IS Sauron." He heard her voice saying. Destroy The Ring and you destroy Sauron. What if they failed? What if they were captured? What if one of the Fellowship claimed the Ring for himself and tried to use it? He shivered involuntarily and tried to banish the thought from his mind but it just kept creeping back in there, unbidden.

* * *

A/N: Please indulge my concentration on The Ring (and rings). The information comes from the LOTR book series as well as The Silmarillion and I wanted to include it, as I believe it helps to understand some of the character motivations. 


	4. Hope and Moria

*****  
  
Even with the horse, it took her nearly two weeks to reach The Great River. The High Pass had been much more treacherous than when she and Legs had made the crossing as it was now the middle of the snowy season and most of the trail was covered.  
  
She hated the cold and snow. Except when it afforded her opportunity to stuff snow in Legs' tunic. Then she liked it. She giggled at the thought of their snow fight as they returned from their scouting mission.  
  
Where was he now? She looked to the steely gray sky as if for an answer. By her reckoning, they should be approaching the southern pass across the Misty Mountains unless they decided to travel all the way to Isengard first before heading east towards Mordor. She doubted that. According to Mithrandir, Curunir had turned and was massing his own evil minions at Isengard. They would want to avoid that area if possible.  
  
With a shout of understanding, she realized what she must do. If Mithrandir was correct, she must keep Curunir and Sauron from uniting their armies against Middle Earth and she didn't have much time. She must reach her cousins in Mirkwood and tell them of Curunir's treachery and hope they would be willing to move against him.  
  
But her first thought, as always, was with Legs. All of her scheming and plotting was for naught if he was in danger. She must make sure he was safe. Cautiously, she slid from her horse and walked slowly toward the partially frozen Anduin River.  
  
If the foul creatures in Dol Guldur had heard of the Ring's progress on the western side of the mountains and were in a mind to intercept it, they would have to cross the river at some point and she intended to find out if they had.  
  
Taking a deep breath so that she would not have to breathe the frigid waters, she plunged her head into the river up to her neck and listened. She heard not a sound from the sluggish waters. If the vile things in Dol Guldur were stirring, they were moving south along the east side of the mountains, safely separated from the Fellowship for she heard not a whisper from the river that they were crossing or had crossed. She closed her eyes in relief and continued to listen just to be certain.  
  
She pulled her head out of the water and grabbed an extra tunic from her saddlebag to dry her hair and face. Her knees were weak with relief. He was safe. Safe! Once the Fellowship skirted Isengard, they would be in the land of men and could very nearly walk right up to The Black Gate. This mad plan might actually work, she realized with a grin.  
  
Now full of hope, she hopped back on the horse and crossed the river, more determined than ever to find her cousins and enlist their aid. But first she must tell Thranduil about his son and warn him to be vigilant against the rising of the Dark Lord.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas was not so full of hope as Annowe. Saruman had thwarted their attempt to cross the Misty Mountains at the southern pass, forcing them to try and cross through Moria.  
  
He shivered again at the oppressiveness of the place. He could not see the stars nor feel the cool breeze on his face and he felt like he would suffocate. "How could the Dwarves dwell in such a place without going mad?" He wondered. An elf could never stand to be so confined.  
  
Unconsciously, he reached into his belt pouch and pulled out the frog Annowe had given him. It seemed like a hundred years since he had last held her in Rivendell. If he closed his eyes, he could still feel her clinging desperately to him as he bade her farewell. But she had not cried. That must have nearly killed her, he thought and smiled very slightly. He knew how difficult it was for her to hide her emotions and she had handled his request admirably.  
  
He thoughtfully rubbed her precious gift with his thumb and forefinger as he paced the hall apart from the sleeping members of the Fellowship. The lack of a breeze had made him restless and he was anxious for Annowe as well. Part of him was glad that he didn't know what she was planning as he would have worried all the more.  
  
Of course, he knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself whatever the circumstances. She had fought against the Corsairs in the south when they had attacked Pelargir and could be quite deadly with a sword when she had a mind to be.  
  
He could remember some of the stories she had told him when she returned from her adventures. She had always left out the death and destruction, choosing instead to tell him the humorous stories to make him laugh. "There will always be plenty of death and destruction," she had sighed in one of her rare melancholy moods.  
  
It was not until recently that she would even speak of some of the horrors she had witnessed.  
  
"I want to warn you, young one," she had said in all seriousness as she sat him down for a lecture.  
  
"You have never known death like death in battle. When elves die, they go peacefully and by choice. Men do not die by choice, they will fight it kicking and screaming and it is something terrible to behold, especially in battle. You will see horrors that will haunt you for years and plague your dreams long after the battles are over and the dead are buried," she closed her eyes and swallowed hard.  
  
He knew she still had nightmares about it but had never asked until she volunteered the information.  
  
Legolas had stroked her hair soothingly but said nothing.  
  
"I would not speak of this anymore," she informed him after several minutes of silence. "But you must prepare yourself. Steel your tender heart. Do not let pity have a say. There is no place for it." Her dark eyes had been hard and he realized there was a lot more to her than he knew.  
  
And that had been the end of the lecture. Here in Moria, he could see the after effects of a horrible battle and imagined that it must have been as terrible as the ones she described to him. He shivered in the cool darkness of the mines, surrounded by the rotting corpses of slain dwarves and hoped she was faring better than he was.  
  
******  
  
A/N: I'm mixing a bit of the book and the movie here regarding Moria. (I'll try to tell you when I do that so it isn't confusing).  
  
Nilimade – yes, she's a bit of a prankster, but Legs can be just as bad. (Read The Scouting Mission to get an idea of HIS humor).  
  
Magicgirl810 – Thanks, I'll try. It takes me several days to get it the way I want it then my Virgo beta takes his sweet time agonizing over the details. Ah!  
  
Jebb – glad to have you along for this ride! You bet it drives him mad when she calls him "young one" and that's partly the reason she does it! 


	5. Alone in Mirkwood

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. (I just wanted to remind  
everyone).  
  
*****  
  
She continued on her journey northwest across the open meadow and into the western reaches of Mirkwood until she came to the Forest Gate. Here the trees were young and more openly spaced, their empty branches scratching at the darkening sky. Through the Forest Gate, the Elf Path snaked up to Thranduil's Halls, crossing the Enchanted River about midway through the woodland.  
  
It would be best to leave the horse here, as it would be able to find its way back to Rivendell. At least she would spare the animal the walk through Mirkwood. She shuddered at the thought of spending several nights alone in the frightening place but this was the quickest way for her to reach home. She had spent nights deep in this forest before and emerged safely, but the thought did not comfort her now. Legs or one of her cousins had usually accompanied her but not this time.  
  
Pushing the thoughts of spiders and wolves out of her mind, she removed her pack from the horse, tied the reins together so not to trip the animal and turned its head toward home, giving it a slap on the rump to send it on its way. The animal trotted off. Annowe shouldered her pack and gathered her courage as she took one last look at the Misty Mountains before she plunged into the darkness of Mirkwood.  
  
As she passed through the forest gate, the thought struck her that she had not even considered what she would say to Thranduil regarding his son. She would be the bearer of the news that the young prince had taken it upon himself to escort The Ring to Mount Doom and see to its destruction. Selfishly, she had not considered that there were others who loved Legolas as much as she did.  
  
Lost in her own thoughts, she pressed farther into the woods where the trees grew closer together, their massive trunks occupying the space of a large house and their thick canopy of dead leaves dimming the weak winter sun. The place had always made her blood run cold. And with Sauron's return, there would be even more cause for alarm, as the malevolent creatures would feel emboldened and roam more freely about the place. She hurried on, pulling the hood of her cloak over her head defensively. The quicker her pace, the faster she would reach the safety of Thranduil's protection.  
  
The forest seemed to close in on her and she could not tell if the sun had set or if the deepening forest had merely blotted out all of the light from above. Creatures scurried across the forest floor, rustling dead leaves, making Annowe even more nervous as she cast her eyes about in fear. Leaves and branches, disturbed by the wind or other things unimaginable, floated to the ground around her. She could feel a thousand eyes upon her, following her as she moved along the path and it made her shiver.  
  
Soon it would be completely dark and she would not even be able to see her hand in front of her face. But building a fire would just draw the bats, moths and spiders to her. She shivered at the thought. She hated spiders. They made her skin crawl. Where was Legolas when she needed him? She was alone and increasingly agitated in this hair-raising place. "Stay calm," she told herself. "You've done this before. You'll be fine."  
  
She stumbled along in the increasing darkness, trying to feel her way along the path. Finally, she just gave up and decided to stop for the night. Finding a tree by the path, she sat down at its base putting her back to the tree and slipping her pack under her knees for support and protection. She wrapped the cloak tightly around her and pulled the hood over her head, trying to make herself as small and inconspicuous as possible. Resting her covered head in her arms, she tried to focus her anxious mind elsewhere.  
  
It would be foolish and dangerous to try and walk the path in the dark. Once you left the path, it was highly unlikely you would find it again. Only the elves and the wood nymphs dared to wander from the path and Annowe was neither. She would almost be glad to see Deka, she thought fleetingly but decided she wasn't quite that scared yet.  
  
The creatures of the forest began to stir deep in the night and Annowe shivered at their sounds – feet scrabbling over dry leaves, howls of the wolves, the creaking of branches under weight and the soft fluttering of bats' wings. Taking deep breaths, she tried to calm herself and think of more pleasant memories or at least something else to take her away from the forest and the terrifying creatures that she thought were closing in on her.  
  
Home! Home was safe! She smiled weakly at the thought of her own bed, a hot bath and a change of clothes. It would only be a few more days and she would be curled up in her warm bed.  
  
Was her sister there or had she gone to sea for the winter? She fervently hoped that Hollyberry was still home. She needed to confide in someone and her older sister was like a mother to her.  
  
Holly would listen and offer her sound advice on the path she had chosen to follow, pointing out the flaws and possible complications to her plans. Her sister could be quite the steadying influence and Annowe loved her for that. More than anything else, she needed a sensible ally to advise her now that Legs was gone. He had always been the practical one in their relationship but now she would turn to her older sister to fulfill that role.  
  
Thinking of home and her sister made Annowe long for its comforts. She fleetingly considered bypassing Thranduil's Halls and heading straight home but banished the thought. Thranduil needed to be warned about The Ring and Curunir's treachery. The bath and other comforts of home could wait. She had more urgent matters to attend to than looking presentable.  
  
Her languid thoughts drifted to Legolas and she sleepily felt the comb through the fabric of her pouch with her fingers to reassure herself it was still there. She fell into a light and fitful sleep as memories of their shared past drifted through her mind.  
  
****  
  
A/N: The descriptions of Mirkwood and the creepy-crawlies that live there are from "The Hobbit". And yes, it gets worse!  
  
Jebb – You're right. She'd be pretty upset if she knew Legs was stuck in Moria. Probably go after him but luckily, she doesn't know yet. 


	6. Spiders, snakes and a Balrog

A/N: I'm mixing a bit of the book and movie here again regarding Moria. The description of Mirkwood comes from "The Hobbit".  
  
****  
  
When it became light enough to see, she slowly stood up and stretched. Her behind was numb from sitting on the ground for so long and her muscles were stiff and cold. She removed her cloak and shook off the dead leaves that had fallen on it in the night. There was no time to waste and she wanted to get as far as possible before night fell. Grabbing a piece of Lembas and her water from her pack, she prepared herself to leave. She could eat while she walked.  
  
The muscles in her legs ached making it hard for her to move very fast. The increasing coldness of the place did nothing to help the situation, either. She stumbled along, trying to get her muscles warm and loose so she could move more quickly but she was having a difficult go of it. After several minutes of staggering, her body had finally warmed up to the point where she could move more fluidly and she trotted along the path, relieved to be on her way again.  
  
The creatures that had grown restless in the night were silent now in the dim light. Annowe looked around for any signs of snakes or spiders as she trotted along the path. She was hopeful that one of her cousins or one of the elves would have ventured this far a field and would accompany her to the Halls of the Elven King but she doubted it. It was too late in the season for them to be about. The Elves would be tucked away in their halls enjoying the wine from the south and the Dryads would be slumbering until spring. Or until Deka woke them (if she agreed to).  
  
A snake slithered across the path in front of her and she instinctively jumped and cried out in fright. As if the spiders, wolves, bats and giant moths weren't enough to worry about! She shivered and hurried past the place the snake had been.  
  
Overhead, the tree canopy groaned in the wind, laden with thick spiders' webs. The days were becoming dimmer deep in the forest and Annowe wondered how long she could endure the frightful place without going mad or being set upon by the nefarious creatures. She feared that soon they would grow bold and she would have no way to defend herself from an onslaught.  
  
With that thought in her mind, she sat her pack down and removed her circlet and the pillowcase. If the things did attack, she would need every weapon at her disposal and that included using her pack as a weapon if necessary. The circlet and pillowcase she put on her belt for safe keeping and situated her short knife within easy reach. Shouldering her pack, she continued on her way feeling only slightly more at ease.  
  
She missed Legs terribly and wondered where he was now. If she could reach her cousins in time perhaps they would able to occupy Curunir's attention, allowing the Fellowship to slip south of Isengard undetected. She hoped that was the way they were heading. Crossing the Misty Mountains at this time of the year was treacherous at best. She had barely made it over the High Pass herself and there weren't many crossings that she knew of south of Rivendell.  
  
At the thought of him, she touched his comb through her pouch again. Perhaps at the Enchanted River she would stop and take a touch of its waters, just to see him again.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas was emotionally exhausted from the fighting and loss of Gandalf in Moria. Even now he could not believe the wizard had fallen battling the Balrog. The Hobbits had been beside themselves with grief and terror, making him fear that they may try and turn back. But Aragorn had pushed them forward, not even allowing them time to gather their wits despite Boromir's protests. Legolas had felt pity for the four but he knew Aragorn was right to get them out of the mines as quickly as possible. There would be plenty of time to grieve once they were safe.  
  
They had fled the mine in dread, finally reaching the outside before they stopped to regroup. Legolas breathed deeply of the fresh air and was thankful to be out of that terrible place and to feel the wind on his face. He'd never felt so shocked and terrified in his life. Gandalf had fallen! The wizard's death and the pain of the Hobbits coupled with Gimli's impotent rage at the situation had overwhelmed his emotions.  
  
He had never felt so helpless before and it confused him. He had not been able to help Gandalf. Stunned, he looked around in a daze trying to control the torrent of emotions that raged in him. Pain, fear, anger and grief all fought for his attention and he could not separate one from the other.  
  
"You must steel your tender heart," Annowe's words came back to him. He thought he had steeled it but now understood her words. She had tried to warn him but he could not even grasp the horror and the pain of it. So much he did not know despite his age. How much more would he see before this was finished?  
  
Aragorn's voice cut through his haze. They had to leave. They had to get to safety. Like an elf in a trance, Legolas moved to help the hobbits and get them to safety. Lorien, Aragorn was taking them to Lorien for help, he realized.  
  
Galadriel would take them in and give them shelter. There would be safety and rest in Lorien. Perhaps she would be able to offer them guidance as well as shelter. They would need some wise words to hearten them after the loss of the wizard.  
  
The discouraged band hurried across the plain and made for the safety of Lorien.  
  
***** 


	7. A Dream in Mirkwood

A/N: In "The Hobbit" the spiders are about in the daytime as well. However, I am going to overlook that detail for the sake of this story.  
  
******  
  
She did not stop to rest or to eat but kept pushing forward along the Elf Path hoping to make it to the Enchanted River before nightfall. If she was in luck, the boat the elves used to cross the river would be on the west side and she could use it to float right up to Thranduil's Halls. If the boat were not there she would have a very difficult time crossing the river.  
  
"I can't think about that right now. I just need to get to the river," she told herself as she hurried along, leaves swirling in her wake. Unbeknownst to her, red eyes began to appear in the treetops overhead, watching her move deeper into the forest and waiting for darkness to fall.  
  
She heard the gentle lapping of the water before she saw the Enchanted River.  
  
"Thank you, Father!" She exclaimed gratefully, spotting the small boat tied to the western side of the river. He had heard her pleas and answered her request.  
  
As she drew near, she realized that there were no oars or any other means to propel the boat through the water. For several precious minutes of daylight, Annowe searched near the path for a stout stick or branch to push the boat along and found a small limb that she thought would work.  
  
Quickly, so she could be well afloat before the sun set completely and left the forest black as pitch, she tossed her pack and cloak into the small boat then climbed aboard her self, careful not to touch the waters. Using the branch as a staff, she pushed off from the bank and began to slowly drift down the river and toward Thranduil's Halls.  
  
Steadying herself in the boat and placing her pack so that the weight of it was evenly distributed, she sat down and laid the makeshift staff across her lap. She watched as the forest grew increasingly dark and red eyes peered menacingly at her from both sides of the river. With a shiver, she knew that those eyes had been watching her the previous evening and wondered again if she would be able to fend off an attack by the frightening monsters.  
  
A strange grunting and scuffling noise came from the east bank of the river and moved along at the same speed as the boat. She gripped the staff tightly with quaking hands, straining her eyes against the encroaching darkness but all she could discern were the darker forms of moths and bats swirling about. Whatever was following her along the riverbank was well out of sight.  
  
More red eyes appeared alongside the river and in the trees as she drifted by. Her only consolation was that the fiends would not brave the charmed waters of the river, so she was relatively safe for the time being.  
  
As the boat slid downstream, the thought occurred to her that no one else would be able to make the perilous crossing after her but she refused to feel any guilt for her decision to take the boat.  
  
"This is war, not a social call," she rationalized. Hopefully, she would be returning by this same route rather quickly, leaving the boat at its usual moorings before the next moon cycle.  
  
As the night wore on, she became drowsy but was too frightened to allow herself to sleep. Several times, she caught herself nodding off and jerked awake. If she drifted too near the bank, one of the things tracking her might risk trying to jump into the boat and she must remain vigilant against them. But the soothing sound of the water lapping against the hull lulled her tired mind and body into a sense of security and she slid quietly into unconsciousness, the staff slipping from her hands and into the dark water.  
  
*****  
  
Soft lips touched hers and she gasped as she opened her eyes.  
  
Legs! A warm smile lit his face and he bent down to kiss her again but did not quite get the opportunity as Annowe's arms encircled him and she pulled him down on her with a shout of joy.  
  
He laughed in to her neck and wrapped his arms around her tightly, enjoying the sensation of her body beneath his and her enthusiasm at seeing him.  
  
They held each other for a few moments until Legolas reluctantly pulled away, saying, "we do not have much time."  
  
Annowe unwillingly loosened her grasp on him but did not allow him to fully extricate himself from her.  
  
"No, I need you here close to me like this. Whatever it is you must say, do it like this," she begged and squeezed his shoulders so glad to see his beautiful smile again and feel him against her. "I miss you," she whispered to him in a strained voice.  
  
He chuckled and nuzzled her neck. "Why do you tempt me so?" he murmured as he relaxed against her. She quivered at the feel of his breath on her skin.  
  
"It is you who temps me," she scolded mildly, placing her hands on either side of his face and gazing into his dark eyes. His hair fell like a curtain over the two of them, filtering the light into a golden glow.  
  
"Ah, this is the most wonderful dream," she sighed as she took in his elegant features.  
  
He smiled. "Yes. It is a good dream." Slightly closing his eyes, he leaned forward and gently touched his lips to hers then whispered, "Be careful. Much danger still lies ahead for you."  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him fiercely, determined to have his sweet kiss to remember during the rest of her long journey ahead. Legolas ran one hand slowly down her side and mentally cursed her passion. Now the promise of future encounters like this one would distract his thoughts. But he would hold tight to the memory of her urgent kiss until they met again.  
  
Then suddenly, without warning, he pulled away from her.  
  
"You must awaken. Quickly!" He said urgently, removing her arms from around him.  
  
"No! Don't leave me!" She cried, trying to wrap her arms around him again.  
  
"Listen to me!" Legolas grabbed her wrists and held them fast. "You must wake up! Now! Please, Annowe, wake up!" He shouted anxiously and gave her a good shake.  
  
Her body rocked from his rough treatment and she felt very afraid. He wouldn't do this! What was he doing? Why was he shaking her? She struggled to pull away from him and suddenly he faded, a dark and foreboding figure taking his place.  
  
****** 


	8. Battle with the Arachnid

A/N: Well, Steff, I could be mean and say I do it "because I can" but that isn't really true. I hate really long chapters and that seemed like a good place to end. I'll try not to leave you hanging because I hate it when people do it to me!  
  
Thank you for your reviews. I can't believe we're almost at 20! Wow!  
  
******  
  
She snapped awake as the boat rocked under the shifting weight of something very dark and very big looming over her, its red eyes glowing evilly in the faint light of daybreak. With a cry of rage and fear, she kicked up, jamming her legs into the soft underbelly of the menacing spider. With a grunt, the spider fell back but managed to remain in the boat with her.  
  
"'ere, my pretty!" It clicked. "Nice succulent morsel! Give us a kiss!"  
  
Annowe's hair stood on end at the raspy voice. The thing was as big as her!  
  
She scrambled backwards in the boat, tripping over her pack, desperately trying to put as much room between her and it as she could. The boat rocked precariously at the movement and both she and the spider clung to the small vessel to keep from falling into the fast moving river.  
  
"Get away from me!" She screamed at the foul thing, desperately fumbling about for the staff she had picked up earlier.  
  
Her heart had nearly stopped in her chest from fright. With mounting horror, she realized that she must have lost the staff in the river when she fell asleep and cursed her clumsiness.  
  
The spider tentatively inched forward by grasping the sides of the boat, refusing to be denied its tidbit.  
  
Panic-stricken, Annowe kicked and cursed at the thing, terrified beyond any capacity to think rationally. But the spider patiently crept forward until it was almost within reach of her. In a dangerous attempt to dislodge the fearsome creature, Annowe began rocking the boat. The spider growled menacingly but Annowe did not relent.  
  
With its front two legs, the spider grabbed for her but she managed to stay just out of its reach. Desperately, she looked around for something to defend herself. Jumping into the Enchanted River was not an option she considered, as the water would send her into a deep and forgetful sleep.  
  
The boat began to bounce and turn as it hit a shallow set of rapids. The heavier weight of the spider caused its end of the boat to sink lower and catch on some exposed rocks. The boat pitched and lurched in the stream before finally spinning around and coming to a perilous halt as the hull ground against the rocks. Both Annowe and the spider were knocked off balance by the shifting craft.  
  
Her fighting instincts took over and Annowe snatched up her pack and swung it at the foul creature that had interrupted her blissful dream. The spider, taken off guard by the fierceness of the attack, tried to move. As the spider avoided the thrusting pack, the boat shuddered then dislodged from the rocks, teetering and spinning out of control down the river.  
  
The rapids continued to buffet the small craft with Annowe and the spider both clinging to it helplessly.  
  
"You're a live one, I'll say!" The spider had regained its horrible voice and taunted her.  
  
"And you're going to be a dead one!" Annowe yelled back at it defiantly, brandishing the pack in front of her.  
  
Gaining the confidence that comes from desperation, Annowe again swung her pack at the spider. The thing could do nothing but try to cushion the blow as it was backed up toward the end of the boat, unable to turn around and unwilling to jump into the river.  
  
The spider was not to be parted from its prize so quickly and deftly leaped over Annowe, trying to sting her in the process.  
  
"Damn you!" The enraged nymph cursed, swinging the pack again. She just missed getting hit by the stinger.  
  
But now the spider could not see her so well and Annowe spun about and rushed at it, keeping the pack in front of her like a battering ram. She hit the spider in the backside full force and felt the thing lurch forward and scream but it still clung to the sides of the hull.  
  
The boat, now unbalanced by their weight, ground to a halt on the rapids again. Seeing her chance, Annowe drew her knife and jammed it into the spiders exposed back.  
  
It screamed and cursed as it tried to raise its stinger. Annowe used every bit of strength she had to press the pack down on the stinger so it could not be used against her. The two of them struggled in the boat as it tilted wildly, still lodged on the shallow rocks.  
  
The spider, unable to see its prey and desperate for revenge, tried to turn around and face its tormentor. It was the opening Annowe was looking for. Caught off balance by the careening of the boat and pressed into a corner, the spider unsteadily tried to turn. As its legs lost contact with the sides, Annowe used the pack as a battering ram and pushed her entire body weight up and forward, driving the spider over the edge of the boat.  
  
It landed in the river with a splash but was not immediately rendered senseless. Instead, the infuriated arachnid struggled to regain its footing on the slippery rocks.  
  
Annowe knew she had to get as far away from it as she possibly could and quickly! Throwing caution to the wind, she jumped out of the boat and pushed it as she ran along side it over the shallow rapids, the enchanted water swirling about her ankles.  
  
The enraged spider gathered its senses and chased after its juicy treat. Annowe did not look back but she could hear it splashing through the water behind her. Giving the boat a good shove, she jumped into the small craft and turned to face her attacker. The boat, freed from the rapids and the added weight of the spider, picked up speed. Not to be denied, the spider made one last desperate attempt to regain the boat by leaping at it but was met square in the face by Annowe's pack. Spider and pack landed in the river with a splat. The spider thankfully did not get back up.  
  
Weak from fright and relief, Annowe collapsed in the boat and sobbed uncontrollably. She could feel her feet and legs growing numb from the enchanted waters and would soon succumb to the sleep. Removing her belt, she placed the circlet of her birth on her head to identify herself should she be found and waited for the darkness of enchantment to overtake her.  
  
***** 


	9. Renewed Hope

A/N: A bit of the book and movie here again.  
  
Moonbunny77 – a new reviewer! Thanks! I apologize for the confusion regarding "pack" and "pouch". They are actually two different things. A "pack" is sort of like a backpack or a duffel bag – something that you would carry your clothes and other larger items in when you went on a trip. A "pouch" is like a pocket or purse that you would wear on your person and would contain things like tissues, lipstick, credit cards or a comb. Thanks for pointing that out. I hope this clears it up.  
  
Jebb – My old roommate is terrified of spiders so I had to write that with her in mind. Hope it wasn't too scary!  
  
Lith – Another new reviewer! Welcome to the story. Glad you're enjoying it! Thank you!

* * *

Queen Galadriel had indeed taken them in, giving them shelter and rest. Legolas was glad to be back amongst the elves and the beautiful wood soothed his worn nerves. After the terror and anguish of Moria, he needed time to reflect and prepare himself for what may lie ahead of them.  
  
The rest of the Fellowship also seemed to be recovering under the graciousness of Lothlorien but they did not have time to tarry long. In a few days they must leave for Mount Doom once again.  
  
Haldir had led them to Galadriel and Celeborn as soon as they arrived in Lorien. For whatever reason, The March Warden had declined to torment Legolas and for this Legolas was grateful.  
  
When they reached Lothlorien, Aragorn had recounted the events in Moira and both Galadriel and her husband were shocked and saddened to learn of Gandalf's fall battling the Balrog. They agreed to help the Fellowship but Galadriel had refused to advise them one way or the other, saying only that the quest would fail if the company did not remain true.  
  
Then she had gazed into the eyes of each, saying no more but testing each one of them in her own way. Only Aragorn and Legolas could withstand her penetrating look for long. The others blushed or turned away after a few moments under her perceptive eyes.  
  
That night the Fellowship discussed the meeting amongst them selves, each feeling that as the Lady gazed into their eyes she also gazed into their hearts, probing their most secret desires. It had made them all uncomfortable and nervous, forcing them to examine their deepest fears and fondest dreams.  
  
None but Sam spoke openly about it, saying that he felt as if she had offered a choice between the darkness that lie ahead with the Fellowship or the most secret wishes of his heart. Several of the others agreed they had the same feeling although no one was willing to admit what they had been shown by the White Lady.  
  
One by one, they each drifted off into a deep and restful sleep save for Legolas. He chose to re-examine his encounter with the most powerful elf left in Middle Earth.

* * *

Galadriel had gazed into his heart and seen the nymph but Legolas had not been prepared for the flood of emotions that followed her intrusion. Under the queen's steady gaze, Legolas had felt his desire, fear and longing for Annowe well up at once and it had overwhelmed him, much like the horror and anguish of losing Gandalf had buffeted his emotions earlier.  
  
Many of the thoughts and fears he had suppressed for the sake of this quest now came to the forefront of his heart and mind as if called forth by the White Lady for examination and scrutiny.  
  
What if he never saw Annowe again? Did she really love him? Why had she not remained safely in Rivendell? Why had she pushed him away before? What if she perished? What if he perished? What if they couldn't find each other again? They had only recently admitted their feelings for each other and now they were in jeopardy of never seeing each other again. So much wasted time. His heart grew heavy with worry, fear and regret.  
  
The Lady had seen all of this and offered the nymph's safety and love in return for abandoning the Fellowship. It was then he understood her aim and refused. Galadriel was testing them – making them examine their deepest fears and desires – to gauge the commitment of each member of the company to the quest. But he would not be deterred. The Ring must be destroyed at any cost and Annowe had understood this.  
  
Legolas knew that the naiad could take care of herself. He also knew that she loved him dearly for she had let him go on this quest alone without hysterical sobbing or any "if you loved me" ultimatums. Theirs was a love grown from a deep friendship and trust built up over many years. Not an infatuation of blind desire.  
  
With confidence, he had gazed back at Galadriel and assured her that he would not abandon the quest for Annowe, no matter what the circumstances.  
  
Galadriel was pleased with his unspoken reply. Lust and wanton desire could be a very dangerous emotion and easily manipulated. Love, however, was steadfast, giving both strength and courage. She could feel the strength and courage of Annowe's love in Legolas and tilted her head in approval at him before moving her gaze. He would not falter and would remain loyal to the company no matter the consequences to himself or to his beloved friend. They were fortunate to have each other.  
  
Legolas sighed in relief at passing her test. The queen had made him face his deepest fears and desires and he had not faltered. His commitment remained firmly with the Fellowship even though his heart was with the nymph. With a satisfied grin, he realized that it was the understanding and trust that he and Annowe had built over the years as friends that enabled him to meet Galadriel's gaze and pass her test with such ease.  
  
Stealthily, he slipped his hand into his pouch and drew out the frog, watching it's green eyes flash in the dim light. He had wanted to ask the Lady how Annowe was fairing but he was almost afraid to hear the answer. No, he would tell himself that she was safe. He did not need to know if she were in peril because he could not help her and his attention was needed here, on the road to Mordor.

* * *

Consciousness crept to her slowly. Disoriented, she struggled to identify her surroundings and remember what happened. She was in a large and comfortable bed surrounded by soft pillows so she could not be a prisoner, could she?

Groggily, she sat up in the bed and threw the covers back. She was clean and dressed in a silken sleeping tunic and her hair had been brushed but not re-braided.  
  
She wished she could remember what had happened to her. The room she was in started to look familiar – the ornately carved bed and the sumptuous tapestries depicting hunting scenes were fixtures in Thranduil's Halls. Perhaps she had reached her destination after all.  
  
Unsure of her physical condition, Annowe slowly climbed out of the bed and walked to the door. Just as she was about to reach for the brass handle, the door opened and a young elf page came in carrying a plate of cheese, fruit and bread. In her other hand, she held a pitcher of water.  
  
"Where am I?" Annowe asked the maiden.  
  
The elf smiled. "You are a guest of King Thranduil," she said gently. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Thranduil! She wanted to shout with joy. She was safe and the most dangerous leg of her journey was now complete.

"I am fine," she answered, eyeing the plate of food hungrily. "How long have I been here?" She asked hesitantly. She was almost afraid to hear the answer.  
  
The elfling frowned, creasing her delicate features. "Perhaps you should speak to the King of this matter," she replied and sat her burden down on the bedside table.  
  
Now Annowe frowned. This could not bode well for her. "When can I see him?" She asked urgently.  
  
"Please, eat something and dress. I will let His Majesty know you are awake and eager to see him," the elf advised.  
  
Annowe pulled a chair over to the table and sat down at her small feast. "Thank you," she said gratefully.  
  
The elf nodded graciously and pointed to the large wardrobe on her left. "You will find your belongings and some clean dresses inside."  
  
The hungry nymph smiled over an apple at the elf. "You are very kind. Thank you."  
  
After she had eaten her fill, she bathed herself in the private bath off of her room. Despite the food and the bath, she was still anxious. How long had she been here? What had happened to her? She could remember entering Mirkwood and finding the boat but the events after that were blank. However, she did remember the purpose of her visit to Mirkwood and for that she was thankful.  
  
In the wardrobe, she found a tunic that fit her, more or less. Since she was not nearly as tall or as willowy as the elf maidens, she had to find a larger tunic to fit her curves. She giggled at the excess material dragging on the floor and tied a knot at the hem to keep most of it up away from her feet.  
  
At the bottom of the wardrobe were the last of her personal belongings – a belt, her circlet, her pouch and a pillowcase. Tenderly, she removed the pillowcase and held it to her face. It still retained Legs' scent! She closed her eyes and breathed deeply of his smell, letting the memories of their few days in Rivendell wash over her like a soothing caress.  
  
She missed him terribly. Laying aside the pillowcase, she rummaged through her pouch and pulled out his comb. By some small miracle, his luminous hairs were still entwined in the teeth. Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran the hair between her thumb and forefinger. Would she ever see him again?  
  
With a heavy sigh, she placed the comb back in her pouch. She could not let worry and concern for him cloud her vision. She had her own task and must stay true to it if she were to be any help to him.

* * *


	10. Greetings, Thranduil Adieu to Lorien

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying this. Everyone commented on the Galadriel scene and I just wanted to add that I "believe" that Jackson was trying to "imply" what Galadriel was doing in the movie when she is first speaking to the Fellowship. If you watch the movie again you can almost see her testing each one as she looks at them.  
  
Lith – Honey, you can review as much as you like. I don't mind at all.

Moonbunny 77 – Yes, Galadriel wanted to test every one of them.

Jebb – Well, Thranduil has an "idea" of where his son went but he doesn't know for sure. Poor guy. (I'm afraid the naiad has corrupted him to an extent!)

Aenil – Ah! A new reader! Welcome. Thank you for your review. I'm very pleased that the story has made you feel better. What a compliment!

Mia – thanks!  
  
Notes:  
  
According to LOTR Appendix B, Sauron's armies attacked Lothlorien and Mirkwood the same day that the Rohirrim break the siege of Minas Tirith but this is not mentioned in the movies. I wanted to mention it because it shows just how perilous the times were – that even away from Mordor there were battles raging for the fate of Middle Earth. A bit of the book and movie here again.  
  
For clarification, Curunir is Saruman and Mithrandir is Gandalf. Sorry if I confused anyone.

* * *

Annowe heard the soft knock on the door and laid her pouch aside to answer it. It was the same elf maiden who had brought her food earlier.  
  
"The King would see you now," she smiled. "Please, follow me."  
  
Annowe silently obeyed and followed the girl through the winding halls to the library.  
  
"I will wait for you here," the elf said as she stationed herself outside the library door.  
  
"Thank you," Annowe said.  
  
As she entered the library, the herald drew in a breath to announce her. "Annowe, daughter of Ulmo, Mistress of –"Annowe laid a restraining hand on the heralds arm, cutting him off in mid-sentence.  
  
"He knows who I am," she said with a smile.  
  
"Indeed I do," Thranduil's deep resonant voice cut across the library as he turned to face his unexpected visitor.  
  
She grinning, she hitched up her dress and scampered across the room to hug him tightly. "It is so good to see you," she said.  
  
"Please, sit," he gestured to an ornately carved chair as he moved to sit in another chair opposite. "Herald, you may leave us," he said, dismissing his retainer.  
  
Annowe sat down on the edge of the seat and squirmed uncomfortably. "How long have I been here?" She asked anxiously, neglecting all custom and decorum. She had to know how much time they had for her plan.  
  
Thranduil drew his brows together in a scowl. "You do not remember? Nearly a week," he admitted. "You floated up in the boat we use to cross the river. Two of the guards found you and brought you inside. I sent word to Hollyberry that you were here and unhurt."  
  
She was relieved that Holly had been informed of her whereabouts and wouldn't be too worried about her. That was some good news, anyway.  
  
She did a mental date check and groaned, realizing that the troupe would be very close to Isengard if they were headed that way. She was too late to help them! Now her only option was to keep Curunir and Sauron from uniting.  
  
"What is it?" Thranduil asked, sensing her anxiety.  
  
She reasoned that the direct approach would be best. "Legolas sent word to you of a journey he was taking, yes? How much did he reveal to you?"  
  
"Only that he would be going on a mission to the south and that he would be careful," Thranduil suddenly became suspicious.  
  
She grunted with annoyance. Legs was learning her bad habits of lying by omission, it seemed. She would have to speak to him about this.  
  
"He has gone south with The One Ring to see it destroyed in Mount Doom," she blurted out.  
  
"The One Ring?" He repeated softly. "So the Gollum creature spoke true. It has been found, after all these years. And now the creature has escaped."  
  
Then, to her, he asked, "And you say that Legolas travels with it? Anyone else?"  
  
"A dwarf, four Periannath, one Ranger, one Maia, one man and your son," she answered.  
  
He considered this for a moment. "Whatever would make him go forth on such a quest?" He wondered, eyeing the nervous naiad.  
  
Annowe lowered her eyes guiltily. "I'm afraid I might have had something to do with that," she admitted.  
  
Instead of chastising at her as she expected, he merely chuckled. "I doubt that. You know how he can be once he gets his mind set on something," he soothed.  
  
"Yes, but I told him how terrible it was," she said. "I'm afraid he took it to heart." 

Thranduil waved her excuse away dismissively. "He is a grown elf and must be held accountable for his own actions. You cannot take the blame for him this time, Annowe. As much as it is your habit to protect him," he said.  
  
She bit her lip nervously and looked up at him through her lashes. It was sad how the elves seemed to know her so well. Was she that transparent?  
  
The king cleared his throat and picked up the original thread of thought. "Have you come here to ask for help or merely to inform me of my son's pursuit?" He was not one to mince words. It was a welcome change from Elrond's subtlety.  
  
She smiled at his directness. "Initially, I merely wanted to inform you of Legolas' quest. However, you should also be aware that Curunir has thrown his lot in with Sauron – for the time being at least. If they succeed in uniting against Middle Earth, it will not take long for them to come here."  
  
The King was somber as he digested her information. "Yes, my advisors have informed me that there is much activity to the south at Dol Guldur and near Isengard but so far none of my spies have returned with more tangible information. Where did you hear of this?"  
  
"Mithrandir," she answered. "He was held captive by Curunir and asked to join the Enemy before he escaped."  
  
Thranduil's grey eyes narrowed and he studied the nymph. Certainly, there was no reason for her to tell such a tale but what of the wizard? Had he duped her in to believing that he had been held hostage? He was silent for several minutes, considering the implications of her information.  
  
The soft voice of an elf signing in the hallway drifted across the silent room.  
  
Finally, he spoke, more to him self than to her. "If this is true then the forces to the south will attack as soon as they feel they are strong enough."  
  
She watched him and said nothing until he looked directly at her. Then she nodded her agreement.  
  
He sighed and shifted in his seat. Annowe thought he suddenly looked very old and very tired.  
  
"So, it has begun anew. The next war of the ring," Thranduil grimaced.  
  
A horrible feeling of foreboding fell over Annowe. Yes, that is exactly what was happening. Memories of Darion leaving never to return came rushing back to her and she closed her eyes against the thoughts. This time she would not be sitting by waiting for her beloved to return. She would rather die in the fight than be left behind to pick up the pieces of a shattered life again.  
  
Turning to her, he asked, "And what of you?"  
  
Annowe slowly opened her eyes and recovered her senses. "I will inform my cousins of Curunir's treachery and head south to Isengard with as many of them as we can muster."  
  
"For what purpose?" Thranduil questioned.  
  
"Curunir must be prevented from uniting his army with Sauron's," she reasoned. "We may not be much but we might be able to be disruptive enough that it gives the Fellowship some time to complete their mission."  
  
The king eyed her with a mixture of amazement and fear. A handful of nymphs against an army of yrch? She must be mad.  
  
Annowe saw the look on his face and couldn't help but grin. "I don't plan on 'marching into battle'," she chided him gently. "But I just can't sit here and wait for the end. We can do something and every little bit helps. The dryads will be infuriated at Curunir's defection."  
  
"Yes, every little bit helps," he repeated quietly and stood. Annowe realized he was ready to take his leave of her and rose also.  
  
"Will I see you again before you leave for Isengard?" He asked.  
  
She shook her head. "I would like to leave as soon as I am able. Unless you need me, of course." She gave him a slight bow.  
  
He smiled. "No, you are needed elsewhere."  
  
Annowe moved to leave but before she made it to the door, Thranduil stopped her with his words.  
  
"Bring him home safely, Annowe. I love him very much," he said softly.  
  
"I will, Your Majesty," she answered solemnly.

* * *

The Company prepared to leave Lothlorien on the morrow and Celeborn reminded them that if none wished to continue on the quest, they could remain in Lorien for a while longer. However, for those who would continue, they must steel their hearts when they left the fair land.  
  
Legolas heard these words and a chill crept over him. Annowe had told him the same thing and he had failed before. Now he understood what was asked of him and resolved that he would not be caught unawares again. Slowly, he withdrew into himself to fortify his emotions against the perils of the journey ahead.  
  
After a bit of discussion over what their course would be, they decided to take the Great River as far south as they were able. Celeborn offered elven boats to the company as Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir and Merry had some experience with the crafts. Sam, however, regarded boats much like he would a wild animal and was not pleased with the thought of traveling by water.  
  
That evening, the company continued the discussion of where their course lay. Some wanted to continue on to Minas Tirith and rest there before braving the lands of the Enemy. Others wanted to face the Enemy immediately and meet the danger head on.  
  
Aragorn remained silent through out the discussion, unsure what course to take. The leadership of the company had fallen to him after Gandalf's demise and although he was aware of Gandalf's original plan, he did not feel that it was the wisest course of action now.  
  
Frodo was also torn between his desire to destroy The Ring and walking openly into Mordor. No one had a good answer for the dilemma and they all grew silent, lost in their own thoughts until they retired for the evening.  
  
As the rest of the company slept, Aragorn and Legolas spoke in low voices about the choices before them. Neither choice seemed better than the other. If they continued on to Minas Tirith, there was the possibility that Sauron would bring his armies to bear against the city, costing many lives. If they took the eastern route to Mordor, it was highly likely they would be killed or captured in the process.  
  
In the end, they decided to do nothing but wait and see what opportunities presented themselves on the way south. They would travel as far as Rauros if possible before deciding on their ultimate course. 


	11. What was lost

A/N: A bit more of the book and movie here again.

* * *

It was just turning dark as she left Thranduil's halls and walked toward home. It was not so far and she needed time to think before meeting Deka and asking for her help. The air was cold and she clutched her woolen cloak more tightly against her body and hurried toward the gnarled willow at the side of the river.  
  
She had not been home in nearly four phases of the moon. The eastern side of the forest had gone quiet in the depths of winter, the animals hibernating or migrated until the spring. There would be no long sleep or warm blue sea in the south for her this winter, however.  
  
The ancient willow clung to the side of the river, its giant gnarled roots dug like fingers into the marshy earth nearby. A bunch of holly was stuck in one of the deep crevices and she smiled with relief. Hollyberry was still home.  
  
She approached the slumbering willow and cautiously made her way though the frozen clumps of mud and twisted roots trying to avoid a very messy and cold fall. Gratefully, she flung herself at the door and scratched frantically.  
  
"Who in Mordor?" She heard her sister's voice call in annoyance from somewhere deep in the willow.  
  
She scratched again at the door, knowing that her shout would wake half the forest.  
  
Shuffling feet and her sister's voice, "Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, Holly!" Annowe nearly shouted with joy.  
  
The bolts drew back and great willow door opened inward, toppling the hapless Annowe inside. She landed on the floor with a thud at Holly's feet.  
  
"Mercy!" Cried Hollyberry as she just managed to avoid being knocked over by her younger sister.  
  
Annowe jumped up and hugged her sister tightly, relief flooding her. Hollyberry pulled away for a moment to shut and bar the door behind them.  
  
"How are you?" Her sister asked. "We've been worried sick about you. Then you turned up floating in a boat fast asleep. I just don't know what's gotten into you!"  
  
Annowe did not answer, she just held her sister close for a long time so glad to be safe and home. Holly patted her gently, sensing her need to be comforted and did not ask another question.  
  
"Holly, there is much to tell you but first I need something hot to eat," Annowe told her as she stepped back from her sister's embrace.

* * *

"Now, are you going to tell me where you've been and how you ended up floating in a boat on the Enchanted River?" Hollyberry demanded when she sat the bowl of steaming stew in front of her errant sister.  
  
"It's a long story, Holly."  
  
"It usually is with you, Annowe," her sister frowned and sat down across from her.  
  
Annowe considered how much she should tell her sister for Holly's own safety. She ate in silence for a few moments under Holly's stern gaze and finally gave in.  
  
"You remember how The One Ring was lost before and we thought it had been washed out to sea?" She sat her spoon down and eyed her sister carefully.  
  
"Yes, what of it?"  
  
"It has been found," Annowe said flatly.  
  
Holly thought for several minutes. "That would explain the wolves and the other foul things that have been seen of late in the south," she murmured.  
  
"Exactly," nodded Annowe. "The Ring has turned up and its current bearer has agreed to destroy the thing." Here she paused. Holly would not like this next part, not at all.  
  
At her hesitation, her sister's brown eyes narrowed. "What is it that you are not telling me?"  
  
Annowe sighed. "The Ring can only be destroyed in Mount Doom. Legolas and several others are heading south with The Ring."  
  
"And?" Her sister pressed.  
  
"And I plan to go to Isengard," Annowe finished abruptly. Hollyberry did not need to know that Isengard was now in the hands of an enemy as well. So much for scolding Legs about "lying by omission", she thought to herself.  
  
"Legolas is going to Mount Doom? Is he mad?" Holly shook her head at the recklessness of youth and glared at her sister. "Does his father know?"  
  
"He knows now," Annowe mumbled, avoiding her sister's withering gaze. The older nymph could make her feel like she was still only 200 years old.  
  
Hollyberry grunted. "I suppose you don't plan on going to Isengard alone, either?"  
  
Annowe merely looked guilty and returned to eating her stew.  
  
"You know she's still upset with you about him," her sister reminded her. As if she needed reminding.  
  
"I know," Annowe sighed.

* * *

The Fellowship left Lorien that morning for the unknown perils of the south. They had been outfitted by the elves with new garments and plenty of Lembas and water for the long trek ahead.  
  
They would follow the Great River south to the falls and from there they must chose between Mordor and Minas Tirith. They had not discussed amongst themselves what their next course of action would be once they reached the falls. It seemed that they were taking the journey one step at a time.  
  
Boromir was anxious to return to Minas Tirith and his family. The others were torn between the White City and the Gates of Mordor. Perhaps the Fellowship would split up to go their separate ways once they reached the falls. That would remain to be seen.  
  
It would be more than perilous for all of them to try sneaking into Mordor. Some of them would perhaps accompany Frodo to Mordor while the others went with Boromir to Minas Tirith. Legolas was uncertain which way his path lie but was determined to do his part to destroy Sauron and The Ring.  
  
The company, although quiet now, had been heartened in Lothlorien. The time they had spent in the care of Galadriel and the elves had given them new strength and traveling by the boats would considerably ease their burdens for a while as well as hastening their journey.  
  
Galadriel and Celeborn had accompanied the Fellowship as far as the peninsula where the Silverlode met the Anduin. It was here that Galadriel gave her gifts to the Company and Celeborn outlined the course of the Great River. He advised the company on the perils that lie ahead for them from the falls to Fangorn Forest to the Marshes but as for the minions of the Dark Lord, he said nothing.  
  
As the last glimpse of Lorien slipped away, Gimli lamented that leaving the beauty and joy of Lorien had tormented him more than even meeting the Dark Lord could.  
  
"My friend, I share your sentiment," Legolas confided sadly. "It would seem that we are all doomed to find something precious in these days only to have it lost again."  
  
"Aye," Gimli agreed with a heavy sigh of regret. "We never realize what we have until it is lost."  
  
Legolas did not answer but his mind wandered to Annowe. They had only recently found their deeper affection and love for each other and now they may never be able to fulfill the potential of their relationship. Would there ever be a place for them? He stared down into the green waters of the Anduin looking for an answer but found none.

* * *


	12. A Plea for Help and a Quiet Sail

A/N:  
  
Jebb: Thank you. I trust you to let me know if I get too boring for you!  
  
To the purists again – here's some more of that Greek mythology that I warned you about. A dryad is a wood nymph. I'm taking a bit of "artistic liberty" here in saying 1) the dryads exist and 2) that they depend on the Woodland King for their protection.  
  
A bit of the book here again.

* * *

Annowe cringed but stood her ground as she watched the color drain from Deka's face. This was going much worse than she feared.  
  
"You let him do what?" Deka's shout of anger caused several dead leaves to flutter to the ground and echoed off of the nearby hills. Her shouting alone could wake up the other slumbering dryads.  
  
"I didn't 'let' him do anything! He's a grown elf! If he chooses to go off on a quest then I cannot stop him," Annowe sulked. She had tried to talk sense into him but Legolas had made his mind up and could be as stubborn as a dwarf once he decided on something.  
  
Deka was nearly beside herself with rage at the news of Legolas and The Ring. The news of Curunir's defection did not infuriate her half as much as the news of Legolas had.  
  
Holly had been right again.  
  
"He. Is. Our. Prince," the incensed dryad articulated every word to make sure that her irresponsible cousin understood the implications to what she had just revealed.  
  
Annowe ground her teeth but allowed her cousin to vent her anger.  
  
"You've filled his head with stories and now he's run off in search of one of your adventures! Eru help me, if anything happens to him . . ." the Deka's brown eyes flashed daggers.  
  
"If anything happens to him, it will kill me and then you won't have to worry any more!" Annowe cut her off in mid-threat.  
  
The two nymphs glared at each other in a tense silence.

Deka took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she fumed at her reckless cousin. How could Annowe let the Prince of Mirkwood just run off on some suicide mission? Why had she not gone in his stead?  
  
Did the demented Naiad not understand how important the Prince was to them? He was Thranduil's heir and their protector! Without him, they would slowly perish. He needed to mate and continue the line of Woodland Kings. But now Annowe had brought news that their Prince had run off with The One Ring to Mordor! The world had become completely unhinged!  
  
She should have forced Annowe to stay away from him forever or, better yet, talked Thranduil into marrying him off sooner. The longer he delayed mating, the more perilous the situation for the dryads became. The nymphs of the wood depended upon the king and his protection. Without him, the evil creatures from the south would over run their homes and kill or enslave them. But it seemed that neither Annowe nor Legolas understood her position.  
  
"You should have stayed away from him," Deka said sadly.  
  
Annowe's nostrils flared in anger. "I DID! For 500 years I stayed away from him. I stayed away because you said you wanted to find him a mate!" Annowe accused. "And you did not! I was not going to stay away from MY home forever just to make YOU happy!"  
  
Deka's shoulders slumped. "Yes, you stayed away," she admitted. "But he refused to mate." She grew angry again and her brown eyes narrowed. "He refused to mate because he was still smitten with you! He didn't even realize it but I knew! I could tell he pined for you," she growled at the memory.  
  
"That is not the point," Annowe said tiredly. "He's gone and I will try my best to get him back safely. You can either help me or not. I'm not going to fight with you about this anymore."  
  
The Dryad scowled darkly. "Why couldn't you have been more like your sister?" She muttered.  
  
"I've had enough of this!" Annowe shouted. "I'll get him back with or without your help!" In a swirl of dead leaves, she turned on her heel and left the fuming Deka staring at her back.

* * *

The Company continued south, content to leave the ultimate decision of their path until they reached the falls at Rauros and the Tindrock Isle several days away.  
  
Boromir was still pressing for the company to make for Minas Tirith but Aragorn was not so certain. Sam did not seem to care where they went as long as he was with Frodo and it didn't involve any more boats.  
  
The journey was going quickly as they were traveling with the flow of the river. Aragorn advised them to save their strength and not paddle as the river was swift and would carry them along at a good speed.  
  
Trees became sparse as they moved farther south, giving way to grassy rolling plains on the western side of the river. To the east, the land was barren and desolate without so much as an interesting stone formation or burnt tree to break up the monotony of brown.  
  
The barren landscape seemed to reflect the brooding mood of the entire company. Words were few between them and no one laughed or smiled. They were each lost in their own thoughts about what lie ahead of them and the perils they might face. Even the wind seemed eerily still. It was as if the entire world was holding its breath.  
  
Legolas shivered despite himself. It was not particularly chilly but the air was damp and the sun never seemed to make it from behind a perpetual gray cloud. Everything was tensely silent, watching and waiting. The miles passed easily but the scenery on the eastern bank never changed. It looked like the land had been scourged of any living thing.  
  
The sky also was barren of creatures. Legolas scanned the horizon and sky for any sign of life but saw none. It seemed like they were the last creatures left in the world. It was quite an unsettling feeling. They were on the frontier of a soon-to-be war zone.  
  
As the day drew on, Legolas' thoughts drifted to the ring. He wondered how the ring bearer was holding up under the weight of the thing. Frodo seemed to be a bit more withdrawn, but perhaps that was due to the loss of the wizard. They had been quite close from what he understood and the Periannath seemed to be quietly mourning his friend's death.  
  
Legolas knew it would be very difficult for him to overcome the loss of one of his friends and he sympathized with Frodo, even if he was unable to convey it.  
  
After what Annowe had told him about the ring, he wondered how any living creature could touch it and not be tainted by its evilness. Mentally, he made a note to keep an eye on Frodo to make sure he did not start to become unbalanced, but Legolas knew that size was no indication of sturdiness or courage. He had enough proof of that in Annowe who could still wrestle him to the ground and rub snow or mud in his face despite her stature. The dwarf, too, was a formidable opponent in a fight and not easily intimidated, even by a rampaging troll or a hoard of goblins.  
  
These thoughts eased his mind somewhat. They were a hardy band of travelers to be certain and he was growing more trusting and comfortable with them each passing day. He was glad of the growing trust amongst the company because now he saw how perilous their situation was. Every day was a matter of life and death and at any moment any one of them could be killed or captured, thus putting the entire mission and the fate of middle earth into jeopardy.  
  
Each day that they survived and pressed toward their goal they grew stronger together and more determined to accomplish their task. Legolas recalled Galadriel's words with a new understanding, "hope remains as long as the company stays true."

* * *


	13. Holly's advice, Legolas' reflection

A/N: Tolkien never says if Legolas has brothers or not. But one can hope!

Steff7 - She won't get in too much trouble and Deka will calm down. Eventually.

Jebb - Good. I trust you all to keep me on the straight and narrow!

* * *

Annowe slammed the door behind her and cursed. How could Deka be so single- minded? It wasn't like she forced him to go with the ring or told him to go. Not that it would have mattered in the end. He was going to do what he wanted to and nothing she could do or say would stop him so she didn't even bother.  
  
"She is still angry?" Holly asked calmly, standing up from her chair to poke at the small fire.  
  
Annowe snorted. "Angry isn't quite the word for it," she grumbled moodily and stalked around the room.  
  
Holly said nothing but returned to her seat by the fireplace and watched her irate sister pace the floor.  
  
"Why is she so mad at me?" Annowe asked, speaking rhetorically. "I didn't MAKE him go or tell him to go – he just went. Why doesn't she understand that?" She glanced at Holly who patiently waited for her to continue. She knew that Annowe was just talking out loud to herself, trying to gather her thoughts.  
  
"Perhaps I should have kept quiet about the ring. How bad it was. But I thought if I told him what it was, he would stay away from it." She shook her head at his stubbornness and stopped pacing for a moment.  
  
"The worst part of it is she is behaving like he is more important to her than he is to me!" Annowe poked her self in the chest indignantly to emphasize her point at Deka's foolish assumption.  
  
She began pacing again. "Bah! I don't even know why I bother! I should just head to Isengard myself. Or Lothlorien. At least Galadriel would understand the danger and help me." She sighed heavily and flopped down on a bench to gaze moodily into the fire.  
  
"Are you quite finished?" Holly asked when Annowe had remained quiet for several moments.  
  
Annowe scowled at the fire. "Yes, I'm quite finished. For now."  
  
"Well, then, first let me say that Deka does understand how dangerous the times are. That is why she is so upset about Legolas. The nymphs will need him and his protection if, Eru forbid, the ring is not destroyed," Holly reminded her.  
  
"But he has two brothers!" Annowe growled. "What about them? They aren't useless."  
  
"True, but if Sauron rises again, it will take all four of them to protect our small part of the world. You know that he nearly overran the entire forest the last time and there were only the three of them. We will need Legolas' strength to help keep the foul things at bay should the ring be returned to Sauron," Holly reasoned.  
  
Annowe frowned deeply but said nothing.  
  
"Deka is just worried about the future. She's more frightened than angry," Holly finished.  
  
"Why is she taking this out on me? I didn't send him off. I'm just as worried about him as she is. Why doesn't she help me to help him?" Annowe sulked.  
  
Holly laid her book aside to reason with her sister. "She will soon see reason but right now she's upset. You know she can't see you without becoming agitated over Legolas."  
  
"But that was long ago," Annowe protested. "And I did as she asked me. Why is she still mad about it?"  
  
"Yes, you did exactly what she asked of you before but it only made the situation worse. She's angry at the situation and frightened for the consequences," Holly replied.  
  
Confused, Annowe looked at her sister. "Why?"  
  
Holly hid a smile. "She asked you to leave so she could find Legolas a mate. And you left."  
  
Annowe acknowledged this fact with a grunt.  
  
"What Deka didn't foresee was that when you left, it made Legolas realize how much he had come to fancy you and he grew melancholy," Holly said. "It just made Deka press harder for him to mate. But you know how stubborn he can be, especially when pressed. He didn't out right refuse her but he avoided her and put her off with platitudes until you returned."  
  
Annowe relaxed and smiled in spite of herself. Yes, she knew how infuriating he could be by his excruciating politeness and decorum when he was trying to avoid something unpleasant.  
  
She could just hear him telling Deka that he could not possibly consider even approaching a maid without his father's approval and her father's consent. And, of course, all the necessary chaperones would have to be in place to ensure the strictest protocol was followed so there could be no questions about his intensions.  
  
He would have made her life miserable. Annowe almost felt sorry for her cousin once she realized what she had gone through trying to find Legolas a mate while she was gone. Five hundred years was not nearly enough time to wear him down.  
  
"And when I came back, it was even worse because I had stories to tell," Annowe finished miserably.  
  
"Yes," Holly admitted. "Not only was he glad to see you, his old friend, but you told him tales of your adventures and it made him long for a life outside of Mirkwood. Deka feared that he would run off in search of adventure and now it seems that he has."  
  
Annowe groaned and slapped herself in the forehead with her open palm at her own oblivion. "I had no idea."  
  
"Of course not," Holly assured her. "You knew how you felt about him but he had no idea of why he missed you so terribly. Deka was hoping he wouldn't figure it out but apparently he has. It has stirred up some old fears in her. She's afraid he will never mate but just chase around after you on endless quests."  
  
"I don't know whether to laugh or cry," Annowe admitted ruefully, feeling a momentary pang of guilt that she had confessed her desire for him during their scouting mission. Perhaps if she had just kept quiet and never admitted to him how she felt things would be different. She couldn't help but feel that it was partly her fault that he had taken this quest in the first place and this revelation just added to it.  
  
Holly smiled reassuringly. "You should occupy your mind elsewhere. Deka will soon realize that there are more important matters to attend to than harboring a grudge."  
  
Annowe stood and walked over to her sister.  
  
"Thanks, Holly. You always know what to say," she bent down and hugged her sibling before retreating to her bedroom to consider the consequences of declaring her affection for the elf.

* * *

The Company was fast approaching the Limlight River that ran through the north of Fangorn Forest. Aragorn pointed out that the river was the northern boundary of Rohan but none of the Rohirrim lived near the Forest or near the Anduin River in these dark times. Instead, they had retreated westwards to the safety of their cities as the evil from the east spread.  
  
The land was growing flatter on both sides of the river but the barrenness of the eastern side did not change. It was still a brown husk of sterile nothingness. Just looking at it gave Legolas the shivers. There was no way someone could hope to walk across that barren wasteland without being seen by Sauron or his minions. He wondered how they could ever hope to make it to Mordor undetected.  
  
All the odds seemed to be against them. The only factors in their favor was that Sauron did not know where The Ring was and he did not expect anyone to try and destroy it right under his nose (so to speak). It was a desperate act and Legolas had known that at the outset.  
  
However, he did not envision the outcome quite so bleakly and would have liked more time with Annowe before he left. He missed her terribly and longed to hear her laugh or tell a joke to make him smile. She could always cheer him up or at least keep him from slipping too deeply into worry by putting everything into perspective for him. But she was not here and he did not know where she was or if he would ever see her again.  
  
He sighed heavily, his brooding mood a mirror of the grey day around him. He continued to scan the eastern shore for any sign of movement as there was no cover for them to hide in should any Orcs appear. Aragorn had told them that the Orcs could easily shoot arrows from one side of the river to the other. He did not have to add that they would be floating targets should any of Sauron's minions appear.  
  
A chill wind blew in from the east as if to remind them of their ultimate destination. Legolas shivered against the unnerving wind. Gimli, too, seemed to sense that something dark and foreboding was stirring in the east.  
  
"Ach, this is an ill wind that blows. It's as if every living thing has fled before it," he rumbled as his narrowed eyes shifted from side to side. There was still no living creature to be seen although in the great distance they could glimpse the ancient forest of Fangorn.  
  
At the southwestern end of Fangorn lay Isengard where the traitor, Curunir, was hiding. Legolas wondered if the wizard could sense The Ring as well or if he knew of their mission. If he knew of them and their burden, he would certainly try to capture them or steal The Ring for himself.  
  
If Mithrandir was correct, Curunir wanted The Ring for himself to challenge the Enemy for supremacy over Middle Earth. If he knew of the Fellowship and their purpose, they could quite possibly get caught between Curunir and Sauron. Legolas cringed at the thought. They would have nowhere to run.  
  
He kept these chilling thoughts to himself, hoping that none of the Periannath had reasoned this out. They would be terrified. Furtively, he examined each of their faces and none of them seemed to be any more anxious than usual and that was a bit of comfort. Hopefully, they would slip past Fangorn and make it to the falls without Curunir ever knowing of their existence or their ultimate purpose. 


	14. Council of War

A/N: I wanted to make this story easy to follow. I hate it when authors introduce a bunch of new characters all at once – it confuses me and I wanted to make sure I wasn't doing it to you! Please let me know if I do. A bit of the book and movie again.  
  
Aenil – Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it.

Jebb – Yeah, Deka doesn't know Legolas as well as she THINKS she does! And everybody needs a Holly.

Steff7 - They cleared up for Annowe, too.

* * *

Deka did indeed come to her senses just as Holly predicted. The next evening, she and Annowe were sitting by the fire – Holly was reading a book and Annowe was sharpening her scimitar when there was a knock on the door.  
  
Holly answered the door and led Deka inside.  
  
Annowe stopped sharpening her blade and warily watched her cousin walk over to the fireplace and lean over to warm her hands.  
  
After a few tense silent moments, Deka sighed. "Curunir has thrown in his lot with Sauron, did you say?" She stood up and turned to Annowe.  
  
Annowe glanced at Holly who nodded encouragement and sat back down to read. She sat the scimitar and sharpening stone aside.  
  
"Yes. According to Mithrandir he is going to unite with Sauron until the time is right and then try to usurp the Dark Lord," Annowe said, glad to be on a relatively safe subject.  
  
"This must not be allowed to happen," Deka declared.  
  
"Agreed," answered Annowe.  
  
"What do you propose?" Deka asked.  
  
"I – uhm, I don't exactly know," she admitted sheepishly. She really hadn't had time to come up with a solid plan of action. "I thought we could disrupt their messages to each other or just generally harass them."  
  
Deka frowned and thought for a few moments. "Yes, I guess we could just covertly make life miserable for Curunir. Intercept his messages, disrupt his supplies and the like," she shrugged. "For what good it would do."  
  
Annowe grimaced. "We have to do something! I feel so useless sitting here when Leg – when so many lives are at stake," she quickly recovered.  
  
Deka sighed and sat down next to Annowe on the bench. The three of them sat in silence for several minutes then Holly arose and put a kettle on the fire and sat out three cups for tea.  
  
The hot tea seemed to loosen their thoughts and the three of them began to discuss their options. Simply harassing Curunir's forces did not seem to offer much resistance but they had not the strength of numbers to launch an all-out attack against him.  
  
"If only we could gather some other forces," Annowe muttered into her teacup. Elves were scarce and men would be busy fortifying against Sauron themselves. No one seemed to know where the dwarves had gotten to, either.  
  
"What about Bombadil?" Deka asked. "Wouldn't he help us?"  
  
Annowe and Holly exchanged doubtful glances.  
  
"No," Holly said slowly. "Tom does not fear Sauron but neither will he rise against him." She looked to Annowe for confirmation.  
  
Annowe nodded. "During the last War of The Ring, he kept to his forest. He would not get involved this time, either. He has his own territory to protect."  
  
"So it is just us," Deka agreed thoughtfully turning her teacup in its saucer.  
  
The three of them fell silent and quietly sipped their tea until Deka spoke again.  
  
"The Ents!" She exclaimed. "The Ents or the Huorns might help us."  
  
"Ents? Huorns?" Annowe asked skeptically. "Are there any of those still living? I have not seen one in hundreds of years!"  
  
Deka smiled. "That is because you have spent most of your time near the water and not in the forest."  
  
"I don't know," Annowe hedged uncertainly. "It seems like a remote possibility that they would help." 

Deka sighed. "Yes, but we don't have much of a choice. The Ents with or without the Huorns would be the only way we could even hope to win an all- out battle with Curunir."  
  
Holly nodded. "She is right. The odds would be even."  
  
Annowe groaned. She did not want an all-out battle with the wizard. She just wanted to keep him from uniting with Sauron.  
  
"I don't want to risk an all-out assault. It's too dangerous," she said.  
  
Deka opened her mouth to protest but then closed it with a heavy sigh. She realized that Annowe was correct. There was no point in them foolishly risking their lives when they could do just as much covertly and remain fairly safe.  
  
Holly frowned. "Whatever you are planning on doing, you should make the Ents aware of your plans. They may not help directly but it wouldn't hurt to have their goodwill," she pointed out.  
  
Deka nodded her agreement and Annowe had to admit the logic of the argument. Maybe, just maybe, if luck smiled on them the Ents and the Huorns would agree to join them against Curunir.  
  
"They cannot do anything but refuse and then we will be back to our original plan of causing disruption," Annowe mused.  
  
"Yes, the Ents will know of Curunir's treachery and they will inform the Huorns," Deka said. "At the very least, the other dryads will be awake and will be able to seek shelter if the worst comes to pass."  
  
She stood up to leave and looked at them both, placing her teacup on the table. "We don't have many options, do we?"  
  
Annowe shook her head and frowned. "No, we don't. But we have to do what we can. Every little bit will help and we may have a bit of luck left."


	15. Onward Toward Amon Hen

They were well past the southern end of Fangorn Forest now and Legolas felt a little safer as the western side of the river was firmly in the hands of the Rohirrim. They would at least have an escape route to safety should the eastern bank of the river become filled with Sauron's minions. And Curunir had not stirred in Isengard so he thought they were relatively safe from him as well for the time being.  
  
This far south, the river grew more shallow and dangerous as large rocks and the rushing current threatened to disable the boats. Everyone concentrated on negotiating safe passage though the treacherous waters and there was little time for reflection or discussions.  
  
Sam, who had been clutching the sides of the boat with terror and staring out the back of it, soon noticed something very odd. It appeared to be a log with eyes and he mentioned it to Frodo when the company later stopped for the night.  
  
Aragorn overheard the conversation and informed them that it was Gollum and he had been trailing them since Moria. He resolved to lose the creature since he might prove to be dangerous.  
  
Legolas, too, had been aware of Gollum trailing them but he felt the creature might be useful. Aragorn, however, disagreed, feeling that he would be more of a liability than an asset. Gollum was not to be trusted because he would not think twice about setting Orcs on them or committing outright murder in order to regain The Ring.  
  
Reluctantly, Legolas had agreed that this was not a risk worth taking so the company made their plans to escape Gollum's clutches.  
  
They set out the next day as soon as it was light enough to see. There was no way to tell time as the sky remained stony gray with only a weak light from the sun. As they drew near to the gray hills approaching Emyn Muil, they could see and hear many birds in the cliffs. Sam was glad to see other living things besides themselves.   
  
Aragorn urged them to row as quickly as they were able so they could lose Gollum. He would have a difficult time making his way through the rough waters and Aragorn hoped that this would give the company enough time to escape. Their only hope was to outrun him.  
  
On the third day, a heavy fog rose from the river, preventing the party from continuing southward immediately. Luckily, they seemed to have lost Gollum the day before and the fog also hid them from his sight.  
  
However, they had picked up a new and more menacing hunter – the Nazgul had managed to locate their general vicinity and began to patrol the skies on their winged creatures in search of The Ring. They had not gotten very close to the Company, but it would be only a matter of time before The Ring drew them closer. Legolas could see their dark shapes circling about in the distance but no one else was aware of them as yet.  
  
He pulled Aragorn aside and warned his friend that the Ring Wraiths were drawing near. Aragorn sighed heavily and asked Legolas to keep an eye on the Nazgul and let him know if they came any closer. He was hoping to remain anonymous for as long as possible but that did not seem likely now.  
  
Legolas watched the dark shapes as the rest of the Company talked quietly amongst themselves waiting for the fog to clear. They could hear the rushing of the great rapids though the eerie mist and knew they were coming to the point where they must chose which path to take – Minas Tirith or Mordor.  
  
Boromir and Aragorn fell into their same discussion on the Company's next destination. Boromir wanted to abandon the boats before the great rapids and strike off across the fens toward Minas Tirith. Aragorn, however, wanted to keep to the river as long as possible since it was a quick and easy way to travel and they would still need to go south to get to Minas Tirith.  
  
"How will you get the boats over the great rapids and the falls?" Boromir had asked.  
  
"There was an old path that skirted the great rapids. We can carry the boats and baggage along this path then put in after the rapids. Keeping to the river will save us miles of walking. When we get to the falls, we will take the ancient stair near Amon Hen and drop our boats in the water at the foot of the falls," Aragorn answered. He wanted to stand in the high place of his ancestors before beginning the final leg of their quest, hoping for some insight or guidance.  
  
Boromir was not pleased but he realized that skirting the great rapids would be the quickest route south and bring them even closer to Minas Tirith. However, if the ancient path that skirted the rapids was too overgrown or they couldn't find it, they would be forced to abandon their boats and immediately make a decision on which direction to chose.  
  
This would also put more distance between themselves and Gollum, if he were still following them. He would not be able to follow them over the rapids on the log and would have to find an alternate route if he intended to continue stalking them.  
  
The fog still hovered over them even as the day drew on, reflecting their dreary moods. The only good thing about the mist was that it helped to shield them from their enemies and Legolas could no longer see the Nazgul circling in the distance.  
  
In a day or two they would be forced to make their choice. Legolas determined that he had come this far and would not abandon Frodo but he was wary of trying to walk unnoticed and unchallenged to Orodruin. It just not seem possible but maybe they could formulate a plan.  
  
Quietly, he walked over to the river and stared into the dark turbulent water. He pulled the mithril frog out and rubbed it slowly between his thumb and forefinger to help him think. How would they ever make it to Orodruin without being detected? Certainly, the closer The Ring came to its Master, the more Sauron could sense it, Legolas reasoned.  
  
But they had journeyed this far south without encountering any Orcs and it was not until today that the Nazgul had appeared in the distance. The eerie stillness worried him. He could think of only two reasons why they had not been challenged thus far – one was that Sauron still did not know they possessed The Ring and were set to destroy it. The second reason (and one he did not want to dwell on) was if Sauron's attention were distracted elsewhere.  
  
He did not even want to consider what could be occupying the Dark Lord's attention. It would be so like Annowe to do something foolish to attract attention to her self. Eru knew she had done it numerous times in the past to save his skin. He smiled weakly at the thought. He wouldn't put it past her to march right up to the Black Gate and bang on it herself. A soft snort of laughter escaped him as he visualized the scene. Sauron may not be able to see her approach but he would most certainly hear her shouting curses at him through the Black Gate!  
  
"Oh, Annowe," he murmured to the frog. "Don't do anything foolish. Especially for me."


	16. The Calm Before the Storm

A/N:   
Dazzler420 – I hope my note cleared things up for you.  
  
To my other readers – I'm sorry if I confused anyone by bringing in a lot of the book in the last couple of chapters.

More of the book and movie here. Huorns are mentioned in the book as sort of "ent-like" creatures. Somewhere between an Ent and a tree. Entwives are exactly as their name implies. Over a period of years, the Entwives drifted off and the Ents have been searching for them ever since.  
Please don't hesitate to tell me if I'm confusing you. If I'm being obscure then it's my problem and I need to make myself clearer.

* * *

After the fog lifted a bit more, they continued south and were upon the great rapids before late afternoon. Aragorn asked Legolas to accompany him in searching for the ancient path that skirted the great rapids. It took them the better part of an hour to find it, but once they did, they could see that it was clear and well marked. Just the entrance had been overgrown and difficult to detect.  
  
So it was decided and the company struck off carrying the boats and baggage along the ancient path. It took them the rest of the evening to bring all of the baggage and the boats past the rapids along the path. The boats were very lightweight and one man could easily carry one alone. The baggage, however, was heavy and cumbersome and it took several trips to get all of it past the rapids.  
  
Exhausted from carrying the baggage over the rough path, they settled in for the night. There had been no sign of Gollum recently since Aragorn had determined to lose him and Sam was glad of that. The creature gave him the jitters and he was more than happy to be rid of him. Fortunately, his eyesight was not as keen as the elf's and so he did not see the distant shadows of the Nazgul reappear in the sky.  
  
The next morning dawned with the same overcast skies and rain as the company set out on the river again. As they drew near to the pass at Emyn Muil Frodo was surprised to see that two giant stone kings flanked the pass. Behind the statues sheer stone cliffs climbed to dizzying heights. The cliffs created a canyon that the river flowed through. Sam was terrified at the roaring water and the speed of the boat and vowed never again to set foot in one of the unstable things if he emerged from this frightening ordeal.  
  
Legolas found the sensation of speeding along the water quite enjoyable if a little intimidating. The water though the canyon ran much faster than the Forest River at home but the rapid movement of the boat as it sped along the canyon made him smile with pleasure. Sprays of water flew in his face and the wind whipped his hair about as they zipped over the water. He could not be in or near the water without thinking of Annowe now. The water was her territory and she loved the seas most of all. Perhaps when this was all over, she would take him to the sea. He had always wanted to gaze upon its vast waters for himself.  
  
The boats shot along the roaring canyon and were finally disgorged into a calm and peaceful lake on the other side. It was quite an abrupt change from the canyon. Here the water was tranquil and the air quiet. They could still hear the rush of water as it flowed out of the canyon but the cliffs had held the sound making it seem much louder.  
  
Aragorn pointed out the tall hill of Amon Hen on the right and they paddled their boats in that direction. They would rest at the foot of the hill before deciding their next move. The time for a decision was upon them but no choice seemed any better than it had before when they first left Lorien.  
  
The company pulled their boats ashore and sat in a small group to discuss the final leg of their journey. Reluctantly, Aragorn told Frodo that, as the Ring Bearer, it would be his decision as to what course the Fellowship should pursue.  
  
With a heavy heart, Frodo agreed to chose the course but requested an hour alone to decide. He missed Gandalf and wished the wizard were there to advise him. Quietly, he slipped off into the woods to gather his thoughts. It was now in his hands, as if The Ring its self was not burden enough. Now he must chose which direction the Fellowship would go. It was the most important decision of his life and he would have to make it alone.  
  
Legolas watched the Periannath make his way slowly into the woods and felt a deep sympathy for the young Frodo. He was holding up well under the weight of The Ring but Legolas wondered how much heavier it would grow as it approached its master. He was glad that the task of destroying it had not been appointed to him. He was prepared to protect Frodo wherever he went to ensure that the accursed Ring was destroyed once and for all but did not know if he could carry the burden himself. He hoped he would never have to know the weight of the thing around his neck.  
  
Would The Ring begin to affect the others? He wondered. So far, Legolas had not felt any desire to possess it but that could be because he understood what it was. Boromir seemed drawn to it and Legolas worried that the man did not quite understand what The Ring contained.  
  
To the man, it was the source of enough power to protect his people. What he failed to realize was that it contained the essence of Sauron so it would always be nothing but evil. He would be making a deal with Morgoth in order to protect his people but, in the end, they would all become his slaves.  
  
The more Legolas thought about their situation, the more troubled he became. Certainly, the closer they came to Mordor, the more the Nazgul and Sauron would sense The Ring's presence. Just recently, the Nazgul had begun to swoop across the river, sensing its presence and searching for it. Their near appearance had terrified him and the piercing cries of their winged mounts, although far off, had hurt his sensitive ears as the cold blackness of despair settled over him. It was an experience that he did not care to have repeated but feared would become more frequent as they approached Mordor.  
  
The others quietly spoke amongst themselves and Aragorn answered questions about the ancient history of the place to occupy the time. Their minds never strayed far from the ultimate question - what path would Frodo chose and who would accompany him?  
  
For his part, Legolas silently asked himself several other questions. Could The Ring actually be destroyed? How would they ever make it across the Plateau of Gorgoroth without being seen? Without the Enemy sensing The Ring? And would he ever see his beloved friend again and have the opportunity to pursue the course they had set for themselves?

* * *

The following morning was quite busy for the nymphs. Deka had roused the sleeping dryads and was mustering them to leave before the evening. They had been angry at being awakened in the late winter but once Deka had explained to them the circumstances, they were livid and wanted to head to Isengard as soon as possible to punish Curunir for turning against them.  
  
Annowe hastily packed her things, placing the pillowcase in her pack and lovingly slipping the comb into her pouch. She would not leave those precious items behind. Fleetingly, she wondered where Legs was now. He should be well past Isengard. Perhaps they had made it to the land of men. She hoped so. The land of men would be sufficiently safe until Sauron decided to attack. By that time, she hoped to have the young one safely by her side.  
  
Thinking of him gave her pause. After what Holly had told her she wondered if they would be better off just remaining close friends. She inexplicably feared that if their relationship progressed, she would lose him in some way. That he would grow weary of her or she would drive him away with her restlessness. Was she prepared to spend forever with him? Or, more importantly, could he spend forever with her? Without her driving him mad?  
  
All she wanted was for him to be safe and happy. The same thing she wanted for Holly and Deka, too, truth be told. They were the reasons she was determined to put a stop to this madness. She smiled to herself, remembering that Legs had told her nearly the same thing when she scolded him about going with The Ring. He felt responsible for it and wanted to see it destroyed to make the world safe for all of them again.  
  
_Curse his noble spirit, anyway!_ She thought ruefully. She would rather have him by her side if he were going to fight so she could keep an eye on him. But she had let him go with The Ring alone. He needed to go alone, to know that she trusted him. Although they had fought bitterly in the past about her leaving, he never held it against her and always welcomed her back home. She wondered if he now understood the real reason why she would leave him in search of adventure.  
  
Partly it was Deka's request so that she could find him a mate and partly because Annowe herself was afraid of her feelings for him, thinking that nothing good would ever come of it. If he had mated, then the two of them could have stayed good friends without any "complications".  
  
She had mated herself with Darion and they had been happy in the short time they had been together. But now he was gone and had left her free to mate again. Everything had managed to come full circle and she was right back at the beginning only this time it was Legs who had run off in search of adventure, leaving her to worry.  
  
A chilling thought occurred to her – would HE find a mate while on his adventure? Her heart skipped a beat. What if he did? Could she live with it? Could she let him go after all?  
  
"Stop it!" She scolded herself. "I can't start thinking about that. I have more important matters to see to right now. I will think about this later, when I have more time."  
  
She was so lost in her thoughts that did not hear the knock on the door but came out of her room when she heard Holly speaking to Deka. The dryad was smiling smugly and Annowe felt a fleeting twinge of anxiety. But Holly was also looking quite satisfied and Annowe curiously approached the two of them.  
  
"What is it?" She asked tentatively.  
  
Deka could no longer hide her glee and laughed openly. "I have spoken to Everleaf and he has agreed to send a message to the Ents for us as well as take us south toward Isengard."  
  
Annowe was stunned. "Everleaf? Who is that? WHAT is that?"  
  
Deka laughed again and Holly smiled. Deka patiently explained, "Everleaf is one of the Ents who periodically searches Mirkwood for the Entwives. I thought I had seen him earlier in the fall and, fortunately for us, he was still in the area. I told him everything you told me. He would only agree to take us south – he said that he would send a message to the other Ents regarding the Curunir situation."  
  
Annowe's eyes lit up. "Truly? He will take us south? He will inform the other Ents?" She laughed out loud at their great fortune and hugged Deka. "This is great news! Oh, I hope the Ents agree to help us!"  
  
Deka, too, laughed with glee and patted Annowe on the back. Annowe now understood the smug look on her face and couldn't help but grin with smug satisfaction as well. Everleaf would help!  
  
She extracted herself from Deka's firm grip. "When are we leaving?" She asked anxiously. Now that things were going their way, she wanted to take advantage of this sudden fortune before it evaporated.  
  
"Right now, if you like," Deka answered her. "Everyone is ready."  
  
Annowe turned toward Holly. She did not want to leave her sister but Holly would be safe here for the time being. "You will stay with Thranduil, yes?" She nervously questioned her sister.  
  
Holly nodded. "Yes. I will be the only one in the area as I'm sure everyone else will have fled north or retreated to the Halls."  
  
Annowe and Deka hugged Holly in turn and Annowe retrieved her belongings from her room. Deka excused herself to wait outside.  
  
"So, little sister, you are off on another adventure," Holly smiled weakly and hugged Annowe tightly one last time. "You be careful. And make sure you find Legolas before Deka does. She's likely to give him an earful." 


	17. The End of the Fellowship

A/N: Jebb – Yes, things are starting to move quickly and come together – I'm glad it's easy to see. And don't worry about Deka – her bark is a lot worse than her bite!

* * *

They patiently waited for Frodo to return from deciding the path of the company. It was all in his hands now and each wondered what path he would choose but no one speculated out loud. Instead, they each sat quietly, lost in their own thoughts and waiting for their friend to return. There were no more questions for Aragorn about the history of the place or the Numenoreans.  
  
It was quite a bit longer than an hour when they began to suspect that something might have happened to the Ring Bearer. Then someone noticed that Boromir was missing also and his disappearance caused a great deal of concern among the other members of the company. Where had he gone and why?  
  
Legolas cursed himself when he saw Boromir appear from the trees, he had been so pre-occupied with his own thoughts that he failed to notice the man's disappearance. He knew immediately where the man had been once he saw the grim look on his face. With a great effort, Legolas held his anger in check.  
  
_So, The Ring has already begun it's foul task,_ he thought to himself. He should have kept a closer eye on Boromir – he knew the man was tempted by The Ring but did not believe he would try and take it by force.  
  
Aragorn questioned Boromir quite harshly about the missing hobbit and Boromir admitted that he had spoken to the hobbit and that Frodo had put The Ring on and left him but he would say no more. What he left unsaid worried Legolas more that what he had admitted to. Had the man injured the Ring Bearer? If not, where was he? Was Frodo so afraid for his safety that he would not return to the rest of them?  
  
Aragorn tried to calm the company but it was like some madness descended upon them and they scattered wildly in every direction searching for the missing Ring Bearer.  
  
Legolas and Gimli ran into the forest searching for Frodo, fearing that Boromir had done him some harm. Sam was nearly beside himself with grief and tore off into the woods in another direction. Merry and Pippin soon followed, leaving only Aragorn and Boromir by the river.  
  
"Boromir, retrieve Merry and Pippin. I will go after Sam. If you find Frodo, keep him with you and return here," Aragorn ordered as he set off after the dismayed Sam.  
  
Legolas and Gimli desperately searched for Frodo. Legolas secretly feared that Frodo might be lying wounded somewhere and unable to remove The Ring from his finger. If so, they would never find him unless they literally stumbled over him. But at least Frodo still held the accursed thing and Boromir had not succeeded in talking him out of it nor had the man tried to take it by violence.  
  
Boromir had not fallen so low as to slay the hobbit to acquire The Ring and for that, Legolas was thankful. The Ring had not been able to persuade Boromir to commit murder for it - yet. He wondered how long the rest of them would be able to resist its power and he shivered. The longer they stayed with it, the more its evil influence would cloud their vision.  
  
He would not abandon Frodo but he was concerned that if the Fellowship stayed intact to Mordor, The Ring would corrupt them all in one way or another. What was to be done?  
  
The question remained unanswered. A party of armed Orcs charged at them through the forest as if they had been lying in wait for the opportunity to attack. Legolas quickly loosed several arrows, slaying the frontrunners. Gimli charged into the midst of the attackers, wielding his axe with a vengeance against the hateful creatures. The Orcs were no match for the two of them and succumbed quickly to the superior fighters.  
  
Legolas shot his last arrow at Gimli's attacker just as Gimli himself dealt the deathblow.  
  
"That one still counts as mine!" The Dwarf scowled at the elf.  
  
Legolas smiled grimly and was about to retort when a great horn blast split the air.  
  
"Boromir!" They cried in unison and ran toward the sound that came from near the river, Legolas lightly leaping over fallen branches and Gimli barreling through the underbrush like a battering ram.  
  
They found a distraught Aragorn cradling the body of the slain Boromir in a small clearing. Several dead Orcs lay nearby and Boromir's horn laid split in two by his hand. There were no hobbits to be seen.  
  
Legolas was stricken for Boromir's loss and lamented that he and Gimli could not reach him sooner.  
  
"He died a warrior's death," Aragorn said sadly. "The Orcs have taken Merry and Pippin. He was killed trying to rescue them."  
  
Legolas hung his head in despair. This was the second death he had witnessed – more than he had ever seen in his long life and it was unsettling to him. It was so pointless.  
  
They seemed doomed to suffer more and more this day. First the Ring Bearer had disappeared, then Boromir had fallen defending Merry and Pippin and now those two had been borne away by Orcs. Would this madness never end? What course would they pursue now? Chase the Ring Bearer or try and rescue Merry and Pippin?  
  
Aragorn suspected that Gollum had set the Orcs on them once he could no longer follow their path down the river but Legolas wondered if Curunir or the Nazgul had a hand in this also.  
  
They had no time for speculation. Someone knew of their path and their burden so they must act quickly. The first order of business was to take care of Boromir's remains. He had died honorably and deserved better than to be left where he had fallen. The three of them carried his body to the boats, thinking to set him adrift to the falls.  
  
"One of the boats is already missing!" Aragorn said in amazement as they approached the river.  
  
"Could it have been cast adrift by the Orcs?" Gimli wondered. "If so, why didn't they set the rest of them adrift as well?"  
  
Gimli's question and the mystery of the missing boat would have to wait until they had finished the task at hand. Carefully, they laid Boromir's body in one of the remaining boats with his horn and sword. They set his boat adrift and as it slowly made it's way toward the falls, Aragorn spoke of the man's bravery and the three of them remembered him in silence.  
  
His death did not affect Legolas quite as deeply as Gandalf's had. He had not known Boromir for very long and yet he was saddened by the loss of such a fine warrior. Despite trying to obtain The Ring from Frodo, Boromir had died defending his friends and had ultimately redeemed himself.  
  
After Boromir's funeral bark had drifted out of sight, they returned their thoughts to the missing boat. Legolas spied it beached on the opposite shore and wondered how it ended up over there. Meanwhile, Aragorn was searching the other boats for any signs of tampering or missing gear.  
  
"It was Sam and Frodo," Aragorn said sadly when he realized that Sam's cooking gear was missing.  
  
The three of them stared across the lake to the solitary boat on the other side and wished their companions well. It would be much easier for two to cross into Mordor than it would be for nine of them to make the passage. Legolas hoped they would be small and cunning enough to complete their mission.  
  
Their choice had been made for them; the three remaining members of the Fellowship set off to rescue Merry and Pippin from their Orc kidnappers. 


	18. The Road to Isengard

A/N:

"Sad thing is, you can still love someone and be wrong for them" is a quote from Elvis Presley.

"Forever . . . that's a mighty long time" is a quote from Prince which I have paraphrased.

* * *

Everleaf was a fairly young oak tree and Annowe was at once awestruck and fascinated by the creature. His liquid green eyes were clear and sharp yet very wise. She looked at Deka for explanation.  
  
"What language does he speak?" She asked in a hushed voice, afraid to offend him.  
  
"Hrooom! Entish," came his vibrant voice. "And also, hm, Westron."  
  
Deka laughed. "I can assure you that I speak only a word or two of Entish." She held out her arms to the oak and he gently scooped her up in his giant tree-like hand. "If he did not know Westron, I would never be able to speak to him."  
  
Annowe continued to stare at Everleaf in awe. Ents were usually extremely shy and she had only seen one other in her life and had never spoken to one. Patiently, Everleaf watched her as she examined him.  
  
She held out a tentative hand to touch him. "May I?" She asked.  
  
For an answer, he gathered her up and placed her next to Deka on one of his branches and started off toward the Elf Path. Annowe let out a startled cry and clutched at a branch in terror. It was a bit strange riding on a walking tree and the other nymphs giggled at her.  
  
"Huhmmm, yes, hate to be hasty, little one. Hoom, hasty! Yes. But we should be going. Hroom, yes, to Isengard," Everleaf said as he strode off to the west.  
  
Once she became used to his smooth gait, she found she rather liked riding in the tree. His gentle swaying felt like the rocking of the ocean and it calmed her greatly. Quietly, she examined his bark and leaves. Aside from being slightly warmer to the touch than other trees of the forest, he was exactly the same. She had probably walked by an Ent before and never even noticed.  
  
Everleaf was making good time with his giant strides and the Enchanted River did not seem to affect him at all. He strode through the waters taking care not to splash too much as the nymphs were not immune to the water's effects.  
  
As they approached the rapids, she looked for any sign of the spider she had battled earlier and found none. Apparently the horrible thing had either swept down the river and sank or had been carried off by its own kind and devoured. She shivered at the thought.  
  
The day wore on and Everleaf trod determinedly down the Elf Path, the nymphs quietly talking amongst themselves or napping in his great branches. Annowe was lost in thought, wondering how, exactly, they would be able to cause as much disruption as possible to Curunir. It had been a long time since she had actually planned any subversive activities - usually they just happened.  
  
She wondered if she should try to contact the twins and get them involved. Elladan had offered to help. _No,_ she thought. _They would get involved in this soon enough if they wanted and for all I know they are already involved. Besides, Elrond might need them to keep an eye on the situation and keep him informed._ She sighed and hoped that the twins would remain safe. There were just too many people that she cared for being swept up in the storm of war.  
  
Later that night, they came to the Forest Gate that led out of Mirkwood. Annowe was quite happy to be leaving the dreary spider-infested place and looked forward to seeing the Anduin again. Soon spring would come to the land and she would be able to take to the waters again - If everything went well for them and the Fellowship.  
  
"Can we talk for a moment?" Her cousin asked in a hushed voice, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
Annowe turned her head slightly to read Deka's expression. She didn't seem angry or challenging so Annowe agreed. She would much rather get this out into the open now rather than let it build again.  
  
"Have you spoken to Legolas about your feelings for him?" Deka murmured so that the others could not overhear.  
  
"Yes," Annowe sighed. "Although now I rather wish I had not been so hasty."  
  
"Hasty! Hrooom!" Boomed Everleaf, startling everyone and nearly causing Annowe to topple out of his branches. "Hasty is not good! Hoom, hoom! No good."  
  
"Hush!" She scolded him mildly. "You nearly frightened me to death!"  
  
Deka laughed. "Sorry, I should have warned you. They hear everything but reveal nothing."  
  
"Hoom, hoom! Yes! Ents keep secrets!" Agreed Everleaf, moving his branches to re-seat Annowe.  
  
"Why do you think you were hasty?" Deka questioned, once they had all recovered from Everleaf's outburst.  
  
Annowe thought for a few moments. "Because you can love someone and still be totally wrong for them," she answered quietly, voicing her anxiety.  
  
Deka looked at her cousin curiously. "Do you think you are wrong for him?"  
  
"Don't you?" Annowe asked. She had always assumed that Deka did not want the two of them together since they were so different.  
  
Deka considered this for a moment. "No, I don't think it's 'wrong' necessarily to love him. You can't help the way you feel. But if you are going to act on your feelings, then I think you need to consider the consequences."  
  
"Believe me, I have considered them," she admitted guiltily. "But the more I'm around him the harder it is for me to hide how I feel about him. I just can't be as cool and detached as he can sometimes."  
  
"So what are you afraid of?" Deka asked softly.  
  
Annowe did not answer her immediately but gazed south for several quiet moments, mulling over the question.  
  
"I'm afraid that we are completely wrong for each other and elves mate forever. Forever being a very long time," she finally admitted, turning her dark eyes to Deka.  
  
Deka nodded sympathetically. "Yes, it is," she agreed.  
  
They spoke no more of the matter but settled down to rest as Everleaf slowed his pace and finally stopped between the Forest Gate and the Anduin for the night.  
  
Annowe looked to the sky. Legolas was out there, probably on his way to Mordor now. Was she wrong for him? How would they ever know? Her heart ached to see him again but did that mean they should be together forever? She sighed heavily and cursed her doubt. Telling him how she felt had only complicated matters instead of clearing them up. 


	19. Doubt and resolution

A/N: Dazzler 420 – Well, only "we" know where Legolas is. ;-) Annowe thinks he is still on his way to Mordor. She won't find out until later about the Fellowship.  
  
Jebb – Thank you. My beta/muse wants to see them together also and he has been periodically reminding me of it. Everleaf is a lot of fun to write but spell-check hates all the "hroom! Hoom!" ;-)

* * *

The Great River loomed before them like a green-gray slash cutting through the rolling plain. Annowe was glad to see the fast moving waters and finally be completely out of the shadow of Mirkwood. She had slept surprisingly well for spending the night in a tree and wondered if voicing her fears to Deka the night before had eased her mind.  
  
She felt more confident about her relationship with the elf after speaking about it to Deka but how did he feel about it? She was more concerned about his feelings on the matter since she had known her own for quite a while. He seemed willing enough during their scouting mission but he had not actually told her how he felt and she wanted to know for sure. Perhaps she was just imagining things and it was all wishful thinking on her part. Obviously, they would have to discuss the matter further. Annowe hoped they would soon have the chance.  
  
For now, she pulled the precious comb out of her pouch and ran her fingers over the delicate hairs entwined in the teeth. She looked towards the south and wondered where he was. She knew he was out there – somewhere – just waiting for her to find him again and she determined that she would. And she would find him before Deka had a chance to chew his ear off!  
  
She chuckled to herself and longed for the day that a good scolding by Deka was the worst thing anyone had to endure.  
  
"What are you grinning about?" Deka asked her suspiciously, seeing the grin on her face.  
  
"Nothing," Annowe answered innocently and hastily tucked the comb back into her pouch.  
  
Deka grunted and tossed her a chunk of lembas.  
  
Annowe ate her lembas and looked at the other nymphs. There were eleven of them all together plus Everleaf – a mere handful of resistance.  
  
"Everleaf," Annowe asked slowly. "Have you heard from anyone in Fangorn? Deka said you had contacted them."  
  
"Hmm, yes. But it will take time! Hroom! The Ents will not be hasty in reply," Everleaf responded.  
  
Annowe looked curiously at Deka for an explanation.  
  
"It is difficult to explain. Their messages are carried from one Ent to another like the wind," Deka said. "So we may actually arrive before they respond. But at least they will know we are coming."  
  
"How interesting," Annowe mused. There was much about her own world she had not managed to explore. She had been too busy exploring other realms and fighting against Sauron's minions._ After this is over, I will make it a point to enjoy my own world,_ she vowed to herself. _Once the young one and I have resolved this situation once and for all.  
_  
For now they would continue south to Fangorn and wait for a reply. Annowe was anxious to get on with their plan of disrupting Curunir. She believed that the sooner they began their task, the better chance the Fellowship had of completing their mission. She was determined to help Legolas in any way she could short of tracking him down and dragging him away to safety.  
  
But for now she must harden her own heart against their enemies and prepare to fight. Even though it had been years since she had faced an enemy, she knew that her fighting instincts would take over in battle if she would only let them. She must steel herself for what could possibly be a very long and bloody war against Sauron. The slim hope remained that The Ring could be destroyed but they would be foolish to rely on such a miracle. _Hope for the best and prepare for the worst_, she told herself grimly.

* * *

Chasing Orcs was not a difficult task and even the most inexperienced tracker could follow them as they just tore through everything in their path, heedless of the destruction they left in their wake.  
  
The three had been following the Orcs for an entire day now and were not getting any closer to their quarry. For whatever reason, the foul things were making very good time in a great hurry to get somewhere. Aragorn did not like the speed at which the Orcs were moving – to him that signaled trouble for the Hobbits and he was determined to catch them as quickly as possible. Legolas was a tireless runner but the Dwarf was not built for long distance runs and constantly lagged behind.  
  
Aragorn wondered why the Orcs were heading north when they could have easily crossed the river below the falls, unless they did not want to pass the Dead Marshes on their way to Mordor and were going to cross the river above Emyn Muil. Either that or the Orcs were taking their captives to Isengard. That was not a pleasant thought. It meant Curunir was on to them and suspected that one of the Halflings had The Ring. They had to find those two and rescue them before they reached their ultimate destination – wherever that happened to be.  
  
He doubled his pace and looked back at Legolas. The elf was keeping himself between Aragorn and Gimli so that the three of them would not be separated. Aragorn was anxious to keep the trail of the Hobbits warm and he knew Legolas would be able to track him if they became separated. However, separating would not be a very safe thing to do with Curunir and other enemies on the loose.  
  
As evening fell, they drew no closer to the Orcs but their bodies were weary from the long run. After a short debate, they decided to rest for a while to recover their strength. Legolas feared for the Periannath in the hands of the Enemy. Who could tell to what lengths they would go to find The Ring? He did not want to halt the chase but Aragorn was correct in that they could easily lose the trail in the darkness. Reluctantly, he agreed but stared into the growing darkness to set the trail for the next morning.  
  
Gimli's soft snores cut through Legolas' thoughts and he grinned at Aragorn. The Dwarf had not wasted any time in making himself comfortable and dozing off. Aragorn smiled back and shook his head. They all needed some rest before picking up the trail in the morning.  
  
Legolas spread his blanket and stretched out under the cloudy sky, wondering where Annowe was. In some selfish part of him, he was glad that he did not have to continue on to Mordor. Certainly, the chances of seeing her again had greatly increased since Amon Hen, as long as she wasn't on her way to Mordor. He cringed at the thought but knew she would not be so foolish. No, she hadn't survived the Corsairs by living too dangerously. If anything, she would try and draw him out or distract him so that they could complete their mission. Even if she had banged on the Black Gate herself it would have been a ruse to allow others to slip in unnoticed.  
  
He frowned at the thought and wished there was some way he could communicate with her and find out what her intentions were. If they could possibly co-ordinate their efforts, they could make a more efficient attack on Sauron. But he had no way to know where she was or what she was doing. He could try slipping into her dream again but the last time he did that, he nearly got her killed by that spider. No, he would not endanger her again. She was too important to him now.  
  
In his mind, he could hear her telling him the words he had secretly wanted to hear from her but thought he never would. It was toward the end of their scouting mission for Elrond. After combing his hair one evening, she had sat facing him with her knees touching his. He knew something was weighing very heavily on her mind – the hair combing ritual was proof enough of that - and he had unconsciously held his breath waiting for her to speak. Then, so that there was no mistaking her intention, she had looked deeply into his eyes and said, "I want you", as calmly as if she were asking him to pass the lembas. His heart still skipped a beat at the memory of her revelation. It was not until she admitted her feelings that he realized how strong his own feelings were.  
  
Had she told him that she loved him he would have misunderstood her intentions. Certainly he knew she loved him just as he loved her. A great affection had grown between them over the years and he would have thought she was just confirming it. But by telling him that she wanted him there could be no mistaking her objective – she wanted to mate with him. She wanted to remain with him forever. A grin of satisfaction spread slowly over his face. He had waited so long to hear her say it but it still had come as a shock because he thought she never would.  
  
She had seemed intent on avoiding him and the subject for years. And Eru knew that Deka had tried her best to get him to mate with one of the elf maidens from home. He suspected but couldn't be sure if Annowe had known of Deka's intentions or not. She always seemed to conveniently disappear right before Deka went on the offensive. He had used every excuse he could think of to avoid her matches for him but the infernal dryad could be terribly persistent and had nearly succeeded in her aim. She had almost driven him to mate from sheer frustration at her dogged determination. But he had managed to put her off for long enough and Annowe had finally declared her intentions to him.  
  
She had known for years how she felt about him but held her peace until she could no longer stand it. He had suspected her feelings and hoped he was reading her correctly but he had to nearly back her into a corner before she admitted it. _Why?_ He wondered. _Why was she so frightened to reveal her feelings to him?  
_  
He understood that she was afraid to lose him, especially after she told him of Darion but he was no mere mortal! He liked to think that he was older, wiser and a much better prepared warrior than her younger mortal mate had been.  
  
He brooded on this for several minutes before he realized that he had not actually told her how he felt. With a heavy sigh of irritation at himself, he shifted on his blanket. _Yes, that would make sense,_ he thought. He had tried to show her his feelings but maybe she had misunderstood him since he had never actually voiced his desire to mate with her. He had wanted to know her feelings first and when she had revealed them, he still did not tell her. Instead, they had fallen into a discussion about The Ring and he did not get the chance. _No,_ he thought, _I must tell her. I want her and she needs to know it. _


	20. The White Wizard Part I

A/N: Jebb – Oh, he'll get his chance. I just hope he takes it this time!

Sarah – a new reviewer! Welcome! Hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Orangeblossom07 – Another new reviewer! Thank you. I'm glad you find the story original.  
  
I have a confession of ignorance to make – during the movie I couldn't figure out why the three didn't catch up to Merry and Pippin after they met Gandalf. And how did Gandalf know to go to Edoras? The book answers those questions completely and I've used it here for my own purposes.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own any of this.

* * *

Everleaf paused just south of Lorien and seemed to be listening to or for something. The dryads sensed his mood and grew quiet and still. Deka had to whisper to Annowe what he was doing and advised her not to move or speak until Everleaf spoke to them.  
  
For several long minutes, they remained quiet with only the sound of his leaves rustling in the wind. Finally, he began to walk again in his slow but steady gait.  
  
"Hm, hmm, word has come from Fangorn. He has agreed to see you, hoom!" Everleaf told them.  
  
"Who has agreed to see us?" Annowe asked curiously.  
  
"Hroom! Who? Fangorn!" Everleaf shook his branches.  
  
Annowe and Deka exchanged puzzled glances.  
  
"I thought Fangorn was the name of a forest," Deka said.  
  
"Hmm, yes. Fangorn is the name of his forest. Hoom!" Everleaf informed them.  
  
Annowe smiled and thanked Everleaf for his help. She did not know how they would have managed without him.  
  
"How long will it take to reach Isengard?" Annowe tentatively asked after remaining silent for several moments.  
  
"Why so hasty, little one? Hroom! You said yourself hasty was bad! Hoom, yes! Bad, Hoom!" Everleaf dodged the question.  
  
"Well, yes," she admitted, not sure if he were joking with her or not. "But I am concerned about a friend of mine." _That was mostly the truth, anyway. _She rationalized.  
  
"Hmm, hoom, how long to Isengard?" He repeated. "Perhaps tomorrow. Hoom, hmm."  
  
Annowe's heart leapt at the thought and she squirmed happily, anxious to get to Isengard and start her own mission. Legolas would be well on his way to Mordor now and she hated not being able to help him or at least do her part to bring about the destruction of the evil forces massing against them.  
  
She fleetingly wondered if they could stop and speak to Galadriel but decided against it. Certainly the White Lady would have seen the danger and would already be preparing for war. She would not need Annowe to warn her.  
  
Everleaf continued walking south until dusk settled and then he stopped for the night. They could see the darker outline of Fangorn in the distance. Annowe knew they could reach it early the next day and she was anxious to meet with Fangorn and ask for his help.  
  
Far off near the forest, she thought she glimpsed a blur of white. She tapped Deka on the shoulder.  
  
"Did you see that?" She asked tensely and pointed toward the blur.  
  
"That white thing?" Deka answered in a low voice, nodding toward the forest. "Yes. It might be Curunir." She strung her bow in anticipation.  
  
Annowe bit her lip nervously. What was Curunir doing roaming about Fangorn? Could he have discerned their plans? He was a white wizard, after all and no one actually knew the extent of his power. It was possible that he had gleaned enough information from various sources to know of their intent and the thought made her nervous. _But what else would he be doing roaming about if not to try and stop them?_ She wondered.  
  
"Do you think he knows?" Deka's question cut through her thoughts.  
  
"I don't know," Annowe answered nervously. "I hope not."  
  
"Everleaf," Deka asked. "Can you see that white blur near Fangorn Forest?"  
  
"Hmmm. Hoom, hoom," Everleaf murmured as he stared into the increasing darkness toward the forest.  
  
Deka and Annowe waited anxiously for him to respond.  
  
"Hmm, yes. Hroom! It is Mithrandir! Hoom! Fangorn said he was about. Hmm," Everleaf rumbled happily.  
  
The cousins exchanged glances, both of them thinking the same thought. Mithrandir was a grey wizard. Not a white wizard.  
  
"Are you sure?" Annowe questioned.  
  
"Mithrandir is not a white wizard," Deka finished.  
  
"Hoom, hoom, he is now," Everleaf informed her.  
  
Annowe frowned. What was Mithrandir doing here in Fangorn? Was Legolas with him? What about The Ring? And what had happened to transform Mithrandir into a white wizard? Something serious must have happened and she fervently hoped that Legolas was still safe.  
  
"Hm, you may ask him yourself, hoom!" Everleaf said. "Mithrandir approaches."  
  
Deka and Annowe scrambled to the ground. Deka notched an arrow and Annowe drew her scimitar. Apprehensively they waited for the wizard to approach. Annowe did not believe it was Mithrandir. Either Curunir was operating under some spell or Everleaf had been mistaken. The other nymphs were quiet and still, all they could hear was the rustling of leaves and the rush of the river.  
  
Time seemed to pass for Annowe but she remained frozen in it, unable to move or speak as the white wizard appeared before them. She gasped in recognition and lowered her sword. Deka dropped her bow to her side. It was Mithrandir! As if in a dream, she and Deka moved toward him, pulled forward by some strange power. He seemed to be glowing from the inside out and his beard and hair had turned completely white along with his robes. His radiance engulfed them, making the evening bright as midday in their small world.  
  
He said not a word to them but answered all of their questions. The entire exchange took only minutes but it seemed like hours. Mithrandir showed her all, much like Galadriel's mirror could. Everything seemed to be moving in a slow motion of pictures and feelings without any words but it was too intense to be a dream.  
  
Legolas was safe and Mithrandir would be rejoining him shortly. The Ring was still on the way to Mordor and Sauron suspected nothing thus far. The Ents were preparing to meet them and Curunir was unaware of their plans.  
  
As for his transformation, he remained vague, only showing them glimpses of his fall in Moria and the Balrog. Annowe was thankful that he kept the most terrifying parts to himself. Then he showed them his rescue by the Eagle and his subsequent visit to Edoras to warn the Rohirrim of Curunir's defection. But their king was under some sort of evil spell and Mithrandir was determined to release him. Annowe shivered. Events were beginning to progress rapidly, driving toward the last great battle. She hoped they were all prepared for the horrors to come.  
  
She looked to Deka who was gazing upon the wizard with a mixture of awe and fear.  
  
As suddenly as it happened, the spell was broken. The wizard was gone and the darkness of the night settled in on them. Annowe exhaled, unaware that she had been holding her breath. She and Deka looked at each other to confirm the experience.  
  
"It was truly Mithrandir," Deka confirmed in an awed voice. "Very strange."  
  
Annowe did not answer but looked toward Fangorn. The wizard had given her a wonderful gift – the knowledge that Legolas was safe and Curunir was oblivious to their plans.  
  
Deka slowly climbed back up into Everleaf's branches but Annowe remained on the ground, pacing in the soft grass and thinking of the dangers that still lie ahead. 


	21. The White Wizard Part II

A/N: Dazzler420 – Thank you.

Jebb – Yes, for the time being he is safe and so is she. But we know that is just an illusion.  
  
I apologize for not posting this with the last chapter – I was having a discussion with my beta.

* * *

The days and nights seem to blend into each other as they alternatively rested and ran in hot pursuit of the Hobbits. The trail had turned north toward Fangorn, leading back the way they came. As they continued farther north, Legolas began to wonder if it had been Gollum who had set the Orcs on them or if Curunir were actually behind it.  
  
It seemed very suspicious to him that the Periannath had not been killed but only taken. He was grateful they had not been slain but it seemed to him that if Curunir were behind this, then he suspected that one of the Periannath had the prize he was searching for. Legolas knew they had to catch the Orcs before they could turn over the two innocents into the hands of Curunir. Who knew what he would do once he discovered they did not have The Ring.  
  
Not only were Merry and Pippin in danger from Curunir but also soon he would realize that his prize was still free and would do anything to claim it before Sauron did. The thought spurred Legolas to run faster after Aragorn.  
  
Suddenly, Aragorn stopped and pointed to the distant horizon. Legolas looked out over the plain and saw that it was a group of horsemen.  
  
"Horsemen," he murmured, confirming Aragorn's suspicions. "They are heavily armed and heading this way."  
  
"Are there any Hobbits with them?" Gimli asked anxiously, pressing close to Legolas in the hopes that his keen elven vision would be temporarily transferred to him.  
  
"No. I see no Hobbits," Legolas replied in a disappointed tone.  
  
Gimli sighed heavily with regret but Aragorn was not so glum.  
  
"Perhaps they have seen the Hobbits," Aragorn said. "We will wait here until they approach."  
  
The three climbed up a small hill to await the horsemen. Aragorn waited until they were nearly passed before he called out to the riders. In a flash, the horsemen surrounded them pointing swords, spears and bows at the three travelers.  
  
Legolas bristled at the arrogance of the men. How dare they threaten him and his companions? Could they not see that the three of them were simply passing through and meant them no harm? Their rudeness and haughtiness reminded him of why the Eldar usually avoided men in the first place.  
  
Tense words were exchanged. Their leader, Eomer, The Third Marshall of the Mark, was suspicious of any unknown travelers in his land during this dark time. They could be spies for Sauron or the wizard, Saruman. But why would a man, a Dwarf and an Elf be tracking Orcs towards Fangorn? Their story was so odd that he was inclined to believe them.  
  
Ordering his men to stand down, The Marshall spoke to the three about the band of Orcs he and his men intercepted just the day before. No, they had not seen any "children" or small men with the Orcs but it had been dark when they fell upon the party. It was possible that the small ones had been trampled or killed during the battle.  
  
For his part, Aragorn informed Eomer of the death of Boromir and the fall of Gandalf. The Marshall was dismayed at the news. Darkness seemed to be reaching across all the land.  
  
Eomer told the travelers that their king, Theoden, had fallen under some spell and banished them from the realm. He saw in Aragorn a kindred spirit and realized that they were all fighting a common enemy. Legolas recognized the change in Eomer when the Marshall understood they were all on the same side. He was not too proud to admit when he had made a mistake and Legolas admired his honesty.  
  
To show his good faith in them and speed their journey after their friends, Eomer gave them two horses and warned them to avoid Fangorn Forest. Saruman had been seen lurking in and near the dark wood and no one could be sure of his motives. Aragorn thanked him for the horses and his advice as the three set off again on their mission to rescue the hobbits.  
  
It wasn't long before the three companions came upon Eomer's trail. They followed it toward Fangorn where the tracks were confused. Orc tracks went back and forth in all directions as if they had scattered and been hunted down.  
  
For several more leagues they followed the tracks closer to Fangorn until they could see the smoking heap of dead Orcs that the riders had left. The three of them dismounted and carefully combed the area for any sign of the missing Hobbits.  
  
Legolas feared that they would never find the two nor any trace of them. Broken weapons, discarded helms, and ruined armor littered the battlefield. Aragorn gave a cry of despair when he saw the carnage, voicing everyone's helplessness at the situation. They had come so far only to find this destruction and no trace of their friends.  
  
_How many more deaths would he witness?_ Legolas wondered, sighing heavily and gazing down at the smoking ruins at his feet. This world outside of Mirkwood seemed full of death and destruction. _How could Annowe bear to live under such conditions? _He longed for the peace and serenity of his father's halls or Lorien. There was too much waste and ruin here.  
  
Aragorn was crawling about on the ground searching for signs of the hobbits when he gave shout of triumph. The ranger had discovered part of a belt lying near the still-smoking mountain of Orc corpses. It was obviously one of the belts that had belonged to the Hobbits.  
  
Flush with excitement, the three of them renewed their search for any signs of the two. They had been here but where were they now? They refused to believe that any more ill had befallen the two Hobbits. As they searched, Aragorn spotted the trail and with a growing sense of dread pointed to Fangorn Forest.  
  
"The trail leads there," he said solemnly, remembering Eomer's warning about Curunir.  
  
"Then let us follow," Legolas said as he stepped into the darkness. He did not fear Fangorn although it was ancient. Mirkwood, with its giant spiders, bats and wolves was much more intimidating to him than just some large old trees. After they had come this far, he was not about to be deterred by the wizard, either.  
  
Aragorn and Gimli hesitated but soon followed, leaving the horses outside the trees. It did not take long for Aragorn to pick up the trail and the three of them moved deeper into the primeval wood.  
  
Legolas could almost hear the trees talking to him. The forest was ancient – even older than Mirkwood and Legolas longed to stop and listen. The trees seemed angry but not at them. He looked around, his gray eyes wide with curiosity. There was no evil here but a wariness and watchfulness. Branches groaned in the wind.

_The trees are speaking to each other!_ He murmured to himself. What a strange place this was.  
  
"Lower your axe, Gimli," Aragorn advised the dwarf.  
  
_So, he can feel it as well,_ Legolas thought to himself.  
  
Gimli reluctantly obeyed but continued to cast anxious glances about him.  
  
The forest seemed to close in and watch them suspiciously. Legolas had the distinct feeling that the trees wanted to know what they were doing. Silently, he answered them, hoping that they could understand him. Perhaps they might even help if they were so inclined.  
  
Aragorn continued to track the Hobbits deeper into the forest and then he suddenly stopped. Legolas could feel the trees stirring around him. In the distance, he glimpsed a blur of white among the trees and his senses tingled with alarm. Someone was there! Eomer had told them that Curunir sometimes walked the land disguised as an old man. Was it Curunir? He held his breath and silently prepared his bow.  
  
"The White Wizard approaches," Aragorn whispered. "Do not let him cast his spell upon you!"  
  
Gimli readied his throwing axe, Aragorn drew his sword and Legolas drew his bow. The forest had gone deadly silent, watching and waiting.  
  
In a flash of light, the White Wizard appeared to them upon a small rise. Legolas let his arrow fly and the wizard easily deflected it as well as Gimli's thrown axe. Aragorn dropped his sword with a yelp of pain as its grip grew flaming hot in his hand.  
  
The brightness of the wizard dimmed and in awe they recognized their old friend, Gandalf.  
  
Aragorn and Gimli bowed in awe at the wizard. Legolas reverently bent down on one knee. The white wizard came toward them.  
  
"Gandalf!" Aragorn exclaimed, standing up to greet his friend. "We thought we had lost you! How do you come to be here in Fangorn?"  
  
Gimli, too, stood up and moved toward him. Legolas rose up and studied the wizard from a distance. Certainly, he had heard of such things as the return from the Halls of Mandos but he had never seen it actually happen. What strange days these were!  
  
"Gandalf?" Questioned the wizard, puzzled at the name. "Yes, Gandalf. That was what I was called."  
  
"You are no longer Gandalf the Grey," Aragorn noted. "You are now Gandalf the White."  
  
Legolas was still in awe of the transformation of their old friend and stared openly. Gandalf did not seem to mind, however.  
  
"Tell us of what you know!" Gimli cried, anxiously pressing the wizard for answers. "We are searching for the two young hobbits and fear they are lost in here!"  
  
"Fear not, master dwarf, the hobbits are safe and in the care of the guardian of Fangorn. They have nothing to fear and will remain in his care," Gandalf informed them. "And, as for us, we are more urgently needed elsewhere."  
  
The three travelers exchanged quizzical glances.  
  
"Where are we needed?" Aragorn voiced their question.  
  
Gandalf smiled. "Let us sit and rest for a while and I will explain everything to you." He sat down on a fallen log and waited for the others to join him.  
  
They talked well into the evening, Gandalf explaining his transformation in Moria and his subsequent travels to Lorien and Edoras. They were needed in Edoras to release King Theoden from the evil spell that Saruman had put him under. With the King of Rohan weakened, his people would be an easy target and offer little resistance to the enemy. Gandalf was determined that this should not happen and he wanted them to aid him in his bid to free Theoden.  
  
The three were fascinated by his tale and did not interrupt him with questions or ask for further explanation. They were so thankful to see him after they thought they lost him that the telling of the tale did not matter.  
  
It was not until later that Gandalf remembered that he needed to speak to Legolas privately about Annowe. But that would have to wait until they were on their way to Edoras.


	22. Entmoot Begins The Road to Edoras

A/N:

Steff7 – Yes, definitely! Legolas will be much busier in the next chapters so we'll get to stay with him for a while!  
  
Beauty and the Beat – Welcome! Thank you – I'm glad you like the characters.

* * *

The sun was just turning the morning sky pink when Everleaf slowly began walking south toward Fangorn again. Soon the nymphs were stirring and talking nervously amongst themselves.  
  
"Hroom! Today, we will reach Fangorn Forest! Hmm, yes!" Everleaf informed them. "We are expected at the Entmoot. Hoom, hoom! Entmoot!"  
  
Annowe looked to Deka for an answer. Deka shrugged.  
  
"I thought we were supposed to be meeting Fangorn," Annowe whispered to her cousin.  
  
"What is an 'Entmoot', Everleaf? I have not heard of such a thing. Are we not meeting Fangorn?" asked Deka gently.  
  
"No reason why you should know of hmmm, Entmoot! Hmm, hoom. An Entmoot is a gathering of Ents, hmmm, to discuss, hoom, matters," Everleaf replied. "Hrooom! And Fangorn will be there, hmm, yes. It is his idea, hmm."  
  
This did not clear matters up so Annowe pressed the young oak.  
  
"What matters are you going to discuss?" The naiad questioned.  
  
"Hroom! What matters? Hoom, hoom! The matters you brought to my attention! Hmmm! Yes! It seems that you are not the only ones who know of Curunir's, hoom, turning!" Everleaf seemed aggravated that he had to explain their own mission to him.  
  
"What?" Annowe gasped. "The Ents know of his treachery and are going to meet about it? What will they do?" She wondered, silently hoping that they would decide to do something "hasty".  
  
"Hmm, hmm. I do not know but, hroom! We will not be hasty!" Everleaf declared.  
  
Deka looked at Annowe and raised a sarcastic eyebrow. "Something tells me that they will make an exception in this case," Deka whispered.  
  
Annowe grinned back at their good fortune. Would Legs be faring as well on his way to Mordor? She trusted to all that was good in the world that he was. She could not bear it if he was in trouble and she could not help him but Gandalf had shown her that he was safe and that was all that mattered to her.  
  
_How long would the Entmoot last?_ She wondered. _Would it prevent them from reaching Isengard in a timely manner? But if the Ents knew of Curunir's designs certainly they would want to act against him, wouldn't they?  
_  
As they approached the forest, she could see other Ents making their way through the trees. It was a very strange and yet wonderful sight. Trees of every kind were gathering for the Entmoot. There were ancient oaks, beech trees, young pines and some trees that Annowe could not readily identify. Each was unique in its own way and moved in the slow determined gate of Everleaf. The sight of so many Ents gave Annowe chills. They would be a formidable force against Curunir.  
  
The dryads were in awe of the gathering and scrambled down from Everleaf to run amongst the other Ents in their joy. Many of them had never seen so many Ents in one place before and they were both excited and inspired by the gathering. Deka was beside herself with exhilaration and tried to run from Ent to Ent to see if she could recognize them. Annowe was terrified that the giant walking trees would trample her cousin, but Deka nimbly managed to stay out of their way.  
  
Annowe just sat in Everleaf's branches, stunned at the events she was witnessing. The Ents drew closer to a clearing where they were gathering. This must be the Entmoot Everleaf spoke of. A light breeze floated from tree to tree causing their branches to groan in the wind. It took her several minutes to realize that it was not the breeze causing the noise, but the Ents speaking to each other.  
  
Fascinated, she stared at the assembly as the dryads continued to run amongst the gathering Ents. At the far side of the clearing, she thought she saw a familiar face. Curiously, she climbed down and cautiously walked through the clearing, trying to avoid the confusion. She stopped in her tracks as she recognized the two Hobbits from Rivendell.  
  
"Hobbits!" She cried and ran toward them. 

Mithrandir had not told her the Hobbits were in Fangorn. What were they doing here? Why were they here and not with Legolas and the others?  
  
Merry and Pippin turned toward her. Slowly, recognition came to them and they ran at her, both of them talking at once and bombarding her with questions but she refused to answer until they told her of Legolas and how they had become separated from him.  
  
They told her the story of Frodo's disappearance, the Orc attack and Boromir's death. The Hobbits were not sure where Legolas was now. The last they had seen of him, he had run into the forest with Gimli in search of Frodo. Annowe bit her lip in consternation, torn between the desire to try and find him and the immediate need to stop Curunir from uniting with Sauron.  
  
Merry sensed her distress and re-assured her that the elf would be safe with Gimli. She smiled at his kindness and the three of them sat down to trade adventure stories as they waited for the Entmoot to begin.

* * *

They made their way south out of Fangorn. _How would they manage to travel to Edoras? _Legolas wondered. The horses had run off while they were in the forest searching for the Hobbits. It would take them days to walk to Edoras and they could not waste a moment of time.  
  
As they cleared the trees, Gandalf answered his question. The wizard tilted his head back and let out a long low whistle that was answered shortly by a loud whinny. A stunningly beautiful white horse galloped across the open plain followed by their original mounts.  
  
"This is Shadowfax," Gandalf said proudly as he stroked the horse's velvety nose.  
  
Legolas was dazzled by the animal's beauty. Certainly he had not seen such a fine horse in all of his years.

"A Mearas," he breathed, admiring the magnificent horse lord.  
  
Aragorn did not seem the least surprised at this turn of events. Gimli, on the other hand, was looking forward to riding again as much as Sam looked forward to sailing.  
  
Gandalf was anxious to return to Edoras city and release King Theoden from the evil spell he was under. His people would need him and Gandalf believed that the enemy had put the king under a spell so that the Rohirrim would remain weak and unable to fend off an attack.  
  
He was determined to prevent that from happening. They would need every ally they could muster in the war against Sauron. The Dark Lord would waste no time in trying to keep his enemies from allying against him. The easiest way to do this, of course, was to wipe them out before they could unite.  
  
As they rode toward Edoras, Legolas was torn between his desire to stay with his friends and his anxiety to find Annowe. Now that they knew the hobbits were safe and The Ring was on the way to Mordor, he wanted to find the nymph and confess his feelings to her.  
  
The wizard, sensing the elf's unease, suddenly remembered that he needed to speak to Legolas and drew close to him as they rode along.  
  
"Fear not, my friend," Gandalf assured him. "Your naiad is safe. She is with the Ents also." He thought for a moment and then added conspiratorially, "I do pity Saruman if he is caught outside Orthanc."  
  
Legolas looked at the wizard in surprise. He had definitely become more powerful after his return from the Halls of Mandos (or wherever he had been). He had not spoken of Annowe to anyone since leaving her in Rivendell so long ago.  
  
Gandalf smiled and winked at the elf knowingly and rode ahead. Legolas laughed.  
  
"What is so funny?" Gimli demanded. "And who is 'your naiad'?" He wondered with a grin.  
  
"Nothing," Legolas answered. "Gandalf was just telling me that Annowe is about to start some trouble."  
  
"Ach! The redhead from Rivendell," Gimli chuckled. "She seems the type. I'm glad she is on our side."  
  
Legolas laughed heartily at this comment. Gimli was an excellent judge of character.  
  
"Yes, I am, too," Legolas agreed.  
  
"So who is she, anyway? A relation of yours?" Gimli asked teasingly, knowing that Annowe was no elf.  
  
Legolas frowned, unsure how to explain their relationship. What were they? Just friends? More than friends but less than committed to each other? They certainly were not betrothed. How could he explain it? He knew what he desired their relationship to be but it had not progressed to that point – yet.  
  
He sighed, unable to put it into words.  
  
"Hmm, one of those! I see," Gimli poked him in the back playfully, sensing his hesitation.  
  
Legolas could not help but grin. The dwarf understood him almost as well as she did!  
  
"We have known each other for years. I grew up with her," he answered. _Strictly speaking, it was the truth_.  
  
"No need to explain to me, lad. I've been there myself," Gimli decided to let him off easily. He had seen how the tips of the elf's ears had turned pink at the mention of the girl. No doubt about it, the lad was smitten and from what he could gather, the feeling was mutual.  
  
Gimli chuckled to himself. Had he been so taken with a female, he certainly wouldn't have wasted any time in declaring himself to her and begin courting her immediately. But these elves could be very strange about love. They sang of it and dreamt of it and worshipped it as an ideal but when it stared them in the face, they seemed to be at a loss of how to cope with it.  
  
He wondered if the girl were just as anxious and doubted it. Somehow, she didn't seem to be the type to hesitate or deny her feelings for long. Gimli wondered fleetingly if she had a sister.


	23. King Theoden

A/N: Dazzler 420 – thank you!

Steff7 – me, too. I wish there was more of their friendship in the movie.

Beauty – Good! I was hoping it would bring a smile. Poor Gimli! Legs gets all the girls.

Jebb – Oh, yes! I don't think Gimli can resist teasing him. Especially since he knows it embarrasses him!

* * *

Edoras rose slowly on the horizon, surrounded by gently sloping hills. The city seemed completely deserted as they approached it. No children played outside in the late afternoon sun, there was no washing hanging out to dry nor was anyone tending gardens or repairing their dwellings. _This is all very strange, _Legolas thought. Perhaps the people had fled the city, leaving their troubled king.  
  
The four boldly approached the center of the city yet no one challenged or greeted them until they made to enter the Great Hall where Theoden sat. Then several guards appeared and ordered them to leave their weapons outside of the Hall on "the orders of Grima Wormtongue". The guard grimaced as he said the name.  
  
Reluctantly the three of them removed their swords, bow, knives and axes making a small arsenal on the porch. The guard requested that Gandalf leave his staff but the wizard refused, saying that it was his support. The guard was not entirely convinced but allowed him to keep it. _What harm could it do to let the old man keep his walking stick?_ Reasoned the guard as he moved aside to let them pass.  
  
_He is a wily one,_ thought Legolas as he held out his arm to the wizard. Gandalf took it and made a show of being an aged man and leaning on his staff and Legolas as they slowly made their way into the hall.  
  
As they approached the throne, the king's nefarious advisor, Grima Wormtongue, slinked out of the shadows to threaten them and curse the guards for letting Gandalf keep his staff. But it was too late for the scheming advisor and his true master, Saruman.  
  
In a panic, Wormtongue ordered the remaining guards to seize the wizard but no one could come close to him. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli bodily cleared a path for Gandalf as the wizard strode purposefully toward the stricken king. Several more of the guards were reluctant to move against the four since Wormtongue seemed so terrified of them.  
  
Many felt that the evil counselor was the cause of Theoden's "illness" and if their presence upset Wormtongue, then perhaps they should wait and see what happened. Certainly the good king had been a completely different person before the scheming, skulking advisor had wormed his way into Theoden's good graces. No, the guards were content to allow the visitors to stand before the king unmolested for the time being.  
  
Gandalf let his grey cloak fall to reveal himself as a white wizard and demanded that Saruman release the King from his spell. Hearing the disturbance, the king's niece, Eowyn, ran into the hall to defend her uncle if need be. Aragorn caught her firmly by the arm and bade her to wait for a moment. The lady was in a great deal of distress and feared more harm for her uncle.  
  
The wizards fought for control of the King but it was Theoden himself who finally awakened to Gandalf's call and ultimately cast the evil out. Aragron let go of Eowyn who rushed to catch her uncle as he pitched forward, released from the terrible spell.  
  
Gently, the lady stroked his hair and spoke soft words of comfort to him, fearing the worst. He sat up on his throne and before their very eyes transformed from an old and broken man to a young and vibrant warrior king. Eowyn gasped in awe and stood back from him. She feared that he would never return to them and could not believe the dramatic change.  
  
Meanwhile, the creeping Wormtongue realized his scheme was exposed and tried to slink from the hall but the heavy boot of the dwarf on his chest prevented his escape. Gimli bared his teeth at the advisor in warning. He would have to pay for his treachery however Theoden saw fit.  
  
Legolas was quite impressed with the wizard's display of power and his confidence in their ultimate victory increased ever so slightly. Surely they had many allies in the fight against Sauron – the Ents, a white wizard, the Rangers, the elves, the Rohirrim and Gondorians – the trick would be uniting them. He wondered if Gandalf had a plan in mind for that. He decided to leave that question for another time and turned his attention back to the scene at hand.  
  
Theoden was looking around in a daze and it took him several minutes to recognize Eowyn. The poor man had no idea of what happened to him – he thought it was nothing more than a terrible dream. It did not take him long, however, to realize that it was not a dream but a terrible spell put on him though Wormtongue.  
  
In a rage, the transformed king bodily threw his vile advisor from the hall and banished him from the realm. Never again would he be caught in such a trap. Disaster had narrowly been averted and Theoden was angered at being duped by the advisor.  
  
Once the king's anger had subsided, Gandalf explained that the circumstances were more perilous than Theoden realized. Saruman's army of Uruk-hai was on its way to destroy his kingdom in the hopes that they could be prevented from uniting with Gondor against their common enemy.  
  
Gandalf pressed the king to call for the aid of Gondor but he refused saying that the Gondorians had not come to their aid in the past and he could not risk the future of the Rohirrim. Instead, he wanted to evacuate the city to their ancient stronghold of Helm's Deep. The fortress would be safer than Edoras since they had neither the manpower nor the time to properly fortify the city against the approaching Uruk-hai.  
  
Gandalf was troubled by Theoden's stubbornness and reluctantly let the matter drop. However, he confided to Aragorn that he would go in search of Eomer and his men. The wizard knew how determined Saruman was to destroy the Rohirrim and had caught a glimpse of the army he was massing at Isengard. They would need all the help he could muster to fend off Saruman's attack.  
  
"Look for me at dawn on the fifth day," he told the ranger as he and Shadowfax set off in search of the Marshall and his band of followers.  
  
The Rohirrim quickly and efficiently began evacuating the city taking only the necessary items. Hopefully, they would not remain at Helm's Deep any longer than a few days.  
  
As they rode toward the fortress, Legolas looked around curiously, aware that he had never been near so many humans before. Many of them looked older than their years. _Their lives must be very hard,_ he thought with a twang of pity. And yet they did not seem to know how hard their lives were.  
  
Many smiled or laughed as they walked toward Helm's Deep. Animated conversations sprang up around him between riders and he watched Eowyn laugh with Gimli and Aragorn about the origins of the Dwarves. It seemed to him that they could have been on route to a picnic rather than a battle.  
  
_How very odd,_ he thought. _Perhaps they know that their lives are short and they choose to enjoy what they have._ He sighed and looked about at the rag-tag band, troubled by the lack of healthy men of fighting age. _How could they hope to defend the fortress with so few?  
_  
The shield maidens would be called into duty only as a last resort. From his own experience he knew that the females could be just as deadly with a sword and bow as the men but hoped they would not be called upon just the same. To see a shield maiden fall in battle would stir too many of his own fears for Annowe.  
  
Gandalf had assured him she was safe but all of that could change in the blink of an eye in these fearsome times. He knew that she would not be standing idly by in Fangorn if Saruman were massing an army. Most likely she would be heading to Isengard to put a stop to his plans. _Yes!_ He realized. She would know that Saruman had gone over to Sauron_. So, that's what she was up to! She was not heading to Mordor after all._ Instead, she had chosen to do what she could against Saruman.  
  
He smiled grimly to himself in admiration of her tactic. _I should have known she would be smarter than to go after Sauron outright,_ he thought. _She is trying to cause trouble to occupy Saruman's attention._ He fervently hoped that Annowe would be successful and determined that he would return to Fangorn to help her once the Rohirrim were safely to Helm's Deep. 


	24. The Road to Helm's Deep

Gimli continued to tell Eowyn tales of his people and Legolas smiled at his friend. The lady was enjoying his enthusiasm and seemed to be learning quite a bit about dwarves.  
  
The two slowed and allowed Legolas to catch up with them. Gimli could not resist pulling him into the conversation.  
  
"Have you ever seen an elf, m'lady?" The dwarf smiled at her.  
  
Eowyn shook her head. "Nay, this is the first elf I have seen. My mother told me they were merely legends." She examined Legolas keenly as he wondered what Gimli was up to. He shot the dwarf a warning look but Gimli ignored him.  
  
"Aye! Legends! And yet here one is, right before your very eyes!" Gimli said.  
  
"Yes," Eowyn agreed.  
  
"I wonder if you are aware of another legend," he mused.  
  
Legolas squirmed uncomfortably under Eowyn's questioning gaze. _What was that confounded dwarf up to?_ He wondered and gave Gimli the look that Annowe had given him on several occasions. From her, that look could have frozen Mount Doom, but coming from him it had no effect.  
  
"I am speaking of a naiad, a water nymph," Gimli confided to the wide-eyed shield maiden.  
  
"A water nymph? I do not believe it!" Eowyn said in surprise. "Where have you seen one?" She demanded.  
  
Gimli said nothing but pointed stealthily to Legolas. Eowyn turned toward the elf.  
  
"You have seen a water nymph?" She asked curiously. What a strange and interesting world she lived in! She had heard of elves, dwarves and nymphs but she had never actually seen any until earlier today when the strange visitors had come to Edoras and released her uncle from the evil spell.  
  
_Which one of them was the nymph?_ She wondered. _Could it be the handsome yet unkempt ranger?_ Her curiosity was getting the best of her and she pressed Legolas for an answer.  
  
The embarrassed elf cleared his throat. "Yes, I know a water nymph," he admitted.  
  
Gimli watched grinning as the tips of his friend's ears turned pink. Eowyn, too, saw the change in the normally aloof elf and giggled.  
  
"Master elf, I do believe that this must be a female nymph to elicit such a response from you," Eowyn said with a gentle smile in her voice.  
  
Legolas tried to hide a grin but was unsuccessful. "Yes," he said. "I fear that Master Dwarf will not let me rest until I declare myself to the lady."  
  
Eowyn smiled. "As well he should! If the lady returns your affection, why not tell her how you feel?"  
  
"Aye, my thoughts exactly," agreed Gimli.  
  
Legolas laughed. They were right, of course.  
  
"I plan to, actually. As soon as I can," he admitted, more determined than ever to find Annowe again.  
  
Both Eowyn and Gimli grinned with satisfaction.  
  
"Good," said Eowyn and patted Legolas on the arm. _If they shared the same feeling, what was there to fear?_ She wondered.

* * *

The march was uneventful until the late afternoon when they were spotted by a group of Uruk-hai scouts who wasted no time in alerting the vanguard that the Rohirrim were on the move.  
  
Legolas swiftly brought down the first two scouts but it was too late – the rest of the enemy had been alerted and charged full-force over the hills to attack the Rohirrim in the open.  
  
Panic quickly ensued as the men tried to put themselves between the attackers and the unarmed. People scattered in all directions yelling for family and friends as they ran toward the fortress. The quiet march had lulled them all into a false sense of security and the unexpected attack had startled and terrified them.  
  
The Uruk-hai had made much better time toward Edoras than even Gandalf had anticipated. The Rohirrim were caught in the open with no shelter in sight. The enemy could not have planned their attack better. Fortunately for the Rohirrim, this was only an advance guard of Uruk-hai and not the full army. The rest of the enemy would certainly come later once they discovered Edoras deserted.  
  
Theoden urged Eowyn to lead the people to Helm's Deep while he and the other men stayed to cover their retreat. The people would need someone to lead them since he would stay and fight against the enemy.  
  
Hesitantly, she obeyed. _Live today, fight tomorrow,_ her brother had often told her. Her day of battle would come soon enough but it was not today. Shouting encouragement and trying to corral everyone into an orderly retreat, she led as many of the women and children as she could to their stronghold to anxiously await the outcome of the fight.  
  
Uruk-hai surrounded them in waves. Legolas was shooting arrows as fast as he could at the attackers but they were unrelenting and he quickly emptied his quiver on the advancing horde. Nimbly, he hopped from body to body, retrieving arrows here and there, using his sword to clear himself a path. Once he had a handful of arrows, he again fired into the onslaught.  
  
As the fight progressed, Legolas cast glances about to see where Gimli and Aragorn were so they did not get separated. Gimli's distinct throaty growl was easy to hear over the din of battle but the elf only caught a few glimpses of Aragorn before the ranger completely disappeared from his sight.  
  
The smaller force of the Rohirrim was overwhelmed but they managed to hold their ground and finally drove the attackers back. Several of the horse riders began to chase down the remaining Uruk-hai and Legolas took the opportunity to begin hunting in earnest for his friends.  
  
Disgusted at the carnage, he carefully picked his way through the twisted wreckage of the battle and spotted Gimli with Theoden but there was no sign of Aragorn. Legolas was glad to see the king was still alive but he worried for Aragorn. _Where was he? Was he lying wounded somewhere?  
_  
"Where is Aragorn?" He asked them anxiously.  
  
Gimli's eyes grew wide with worry and the three of them frantically searched for the missing ranger among the dead and wounded. Their distressed shouts were overheard by one of the mortally wounded Uruk-hai who smugly informed them that their friend had been pulled over the nearby cliff.  
  
The three of them moved over to the hateful being and Gimli snarled menacingly at the fell creature. He would not suffer a lie from one of these foul things, especially regarding the fate of Aragorn.  
  
"You lie!" Hissed Legolas defiantly. He could not – would not – believe that Aragorn was gone. _He could not die!_ So much depended on him. He was the last king of Gondor and if he died, all hope of uniting men would die with him.  
  
As proof of his vile words, the filthy creature held out Arwen's precious Evenstar that she had given to Aragorn when they were betrothed. Legolas snatched the cherished object from the gloating enemy as he shook with rage and fear.  
  
_This could not be! No! It was impossible! What would he do? What would they do? Who would break the news to Arwen?_ The last thought tore a hole in his heart and he could not bear to think of the Lady's pain. His own was bad enough.  
  
The three of them ran to look over the cliff where the ranger must have fallen. They saw no trace of him – not a boot or a strip of cloth – nothing. The only thing in sight was the muddy and rapidly flowing river far below.  
  
Legolas stood at the edge of the cliff and refused to believe what he was seeing. Aragorn was not there. He must have fallen into the river and been swept away by the swift current. The foul creature had told the truth! His friend was gone. Numbly, he clutched the Evenstar in his hand as his mind tried to grasp what happened. Never in his life had someone so dear to him been taken in such a manner.  
  
His mind just refused to wrap around the idea that his friend was gone. Confusion, fear, pain, and disbelief numbed his mind and heart. Even seeing Gandalf fall in Moria had not affected him so deeply. He and Aragorn had been friends for years and now he was gone. _Gone!_ His mind screamed as he stared into the brown river below.  
  
Theoden sighed but realized they must go on for that is what men do – pick up the pieces and go on with life. The king urged the others to make for Helm's Deep. There was nothing they could do for Aragorn now and the rest of the army would quickly follow them.  
  
Stung by his seemingly callous remarks, Legolas scowled but turned away from the river and walked with Gimli toward the stronghold.  
  
The dwarf sighed heavily. He was just as upset about Aragorn as Legolas was but the elf seemed to be taking it much harder.  
  
"You knew him before you joined The Fellowship, yes?" Gimli asked quietly as they continued to make their way to Helm's Deep.  
  
Legolas nodded but said nothing. The pain was too intense and he did not trust his voice.  
  
Gimli squeezed his friend's arm to let him know he understood. If the elf wanted to talk, he would listen but he would not force the issue. Legolas had withdrawn into himself and Gimli hoped that he would not completely pull away from him. There was still a long road ahead for them. 


	25. Fear, Pain and Legolas

A/N:

Dazzler420: An excellent idea and originally how I had it written. However, I just couldn't get it to work logically (confound it!) But since you asked, I've added a bit more to explain the "logic" behind it! Thanks for the idea!  
  
Steff7 – Me, too. Poor Legolas! Thanks!  
  
Shadowfax – Welcome! Thank you for the review. Yes, they will get together – eventually. ;-)  
  
Jebb – Excellent! That is exactly the sort of effect I was trying for. Thanks for letting me know I'm hitting the mark!

* * *

"Are they ever going to make a decision?" Merry groaned impatiently and sat back down on the ground near Annowe.  
  
She sighed. "Eventually. Hopefully there will still be someone to fight," she said and nudged the anxious hobbit playfully.  
  
He grinned. He was glad to see her again and he liked all of her cousins. _Things would become pretty interesting if they could just get on with it,_ he thought to himself. 

Deka was busily showing Pippin how to handle a bow. Rather, she was _trying_ to show him. He seemed more interested in continuing his fighting lessons that Boromir had started. The dryad finally gave in and the two of them used sticks to simulate swordplay.  
  
Annowe was quite impressed with the hobbit and asked Merry if he would like to play for a while. It would prepare them and also keep them occupied until the Ents made their decision. He readily agreed and the four of them fought on and off until it was too dark for them to see.  
  
The Ents continued to talk late into the night. Occasionally, one of the hobbits or the dryads would ask Treebeard or Everleaf what they were discussing. Entish seemed to be a rather long-winded language and it took a long time to say anything in it.  
  
Annowe curled up between Deka and the Hobbits for warmth and tried to get some sleep. She listened to the soft snores of Pippin and the quiet rustling sounds of the dryads shifting in their sleep. The Ents were still talking amongst themselves and she began to doze to the soothing sound of Entish.  
  
Strange and disturbing scenes slowly began to play out before her as she fell into a deep sleep.

She saw Legolas in battle, besieged from all sides by dark shapes that continued to close in on him despite his frantic efforts. He was calling her name but she could not answer him – her voice would not come. She tried to run toward him but her legs were stuck to the ground. He needed her help but she could not get to him!  
  
Desperately she opened her mouth and screamed as loud as she could but Legolas did not hear her and the darkness began to take him, slowly at first and then more quickly as it gained control of his twisting body. She struggled to move, her heart pounding in her chest and sweat soaking her brow. _She would never get to him! He would die and it would all be her fault! _Her breath was coming in panicked gasps now as she fought to move or speak. He thought she had abandoned him to the darkness!  
  
Then suddenly, he was released from the shadow. Annowe sobbed with relief but Legolas was still oblivious to her presence. Just as she thought he was safe, a giant crow flew over and cast the elf in shadow. She saw him shiver as the great black bird began to circle over his head, the shadow growing darker over him. A terrible foreboding grew in her.

_RUN!_ She screamed at Legolas but he was still deaf to her cries.  
  
The crow circled lower and lower as it's shadow grew larger over the unsuspecting elf. Terrified, she began to scream, slap at herself, kick, roll – anything – to see if she could move or attract his attention.  
  
With a scream on her lips, she bolted upright, her body drenched in sweat. Quivering with fear, she looked around in a daze. _Where in Mordor am I?_ She wondered for a split second before her memories came flooding back. She gasped with relief and her body sagged from the release of tension. _It was just a dream!  
_  
Shakily, she got to her feet and wiped her sweaty brow with a trembling hand. The dream seemed so real. Legolas was in danger. She must help him, but how? Where was he now? _Think, dammit!_ She cursed herself and walked away from the sleeping company so she could pace without disturbing the others.  
  
_What did Gandalf say? Where was he going when they met him outside of Fangorn? He said he would be joining Legolas soon and that they were . . . Yes!_ She almost shouted. _He said they were going to Edoras._ She cursed again. Edoras was too far for her to walk and she did not know how long he would remain there.  
  
Annowe paced for several moments, her mind a jumble of thoughts. She feared that Legolas was in danger. _But what could she do?_

_

* * *

_  
Legolas stood near the entrance to the keep at Helm's Deep and refused to move for sleep or food. He was determined that Aragorn would come there. He could not believe his friend was gone. It was just not possible.  
  
At first, Gimli and even Eowyn had tried to persuade him to eat or sleep but he had refused. _Who would greet Aragorn when he returned?_ Legolas firmly believed that if he abandoned his post at the gate, it meant he was abandoning hope for Aragorn and he would not be deterred. Either Aragorn would come back or Legolas would stand there until he could grasp his loss.  
  
When they realized that they could not dissuade him from his vigil, they instead took turns looking in on him to make sure he was still holding himself together. Eowyn was anxious for both the ranger and his grieving elven friend but she was not sure how to comfort the elf. Clearly he was distressed but he would take no heed of anyone. Instead, he stared out over the horizon and clutched the Evenstar tightly in his hand as if he were clinging to Aragorn himself. It pained her to see him in such agony and only increased her misery at the situation, for she had grown very fond of the ranger as well.  
  
Gimli watched his friend for a while, debating what he should do for the forlorn elf. With a sigh, he decided that he could think much better on a full stomach and went in search of some food. The elf would not move from his post and Gimli could find him later – after he had eaten his fill and gathered his own thoughts on the matter.  
  
Legolas gazed into the distance unblinkingly, his mind a whirl of thoughts. His time with the Fellowship had caused him more emotional turmoil than he could ever imagine. First Gandalf's death and resurrection, then the death of Boromir, the kidnapping of the hobbits and now Aragorn's fall into the river. He did not know if his heart could take much more of this chaos.  
  
He missed Annowe and wished she were there for him. She could have quickly and easily found Aragorn in the river. But she was not there. He felt so alone and lost. Sadly, he turned the Evenstar over in his hand and wondered how he would break the news to Arwen. The lady would be devastated. He could not do it alone, he could not bear her silver tears.  
  
_Curse you, Elessar!_ He thought to himself. _Of all the times to go for a swim without Annowe to look after you!  
_  
What would become of them if Aragorn did not return? He was not only dear to Legolas as a friend but he was the last king of Gondor and without him, there would be no one to unite men against their common enemy. Legolas lamented that all would be lost forever.  
  
He wanted to cry but was afraid that despair would overtake him and once the tears started they would not stop. The pain in his heart and in his head was stifling. He felt as if his entire chest would collapse under the weight of losing his friend.  
  
Who would be next? Gimli? Annowe? A soft sob escaped his parted lips and he squeezed his eyes shut against the pain. No, he could not bear it. He would do anything to keep the others safe. Annowe he could not help now. Gandalf had told him she was safe with the Ents and he believed it. He dared not consider any other option. If he lost her as well as Aragorn he would certainly give himself over to the darkness.  
  
"How are you, lad?" Gimli's gentle rumble interrupted his thoughts.  
  
Legolas turned slightly to see the dwarf. Gimli held out an apple and Legolas absently took it and looked at it for a few moments before biting into it. Gimli smiled thinly. At least he was eating now.  
  
"Thank you," Legolas finally said after he had hungrily eaten the apple.  
  
Gimli grunted and remained standing next to the elf. He sensed that Legolas wanted to talk but was not sure where or how to begin.  
  
"It looks like rain," Gimli noticed. The weather was always a neutral subject.  
  
Legolas looked up and sniffed the air. "Yes," he said. "Perhaps tonight or tomorrow morning."  
  
The two of them stood there for a while in silence before Legolas spoke again.  
  
"Do you think he could have survived the fall?" He asked in a small voice.  
  
Gimli frowned and Legolas studied his expression. "I'm not sure. Certainly it is possible and if he fell directly into the river the chances of survival are much improved. But I do not know what happened."  
  
Legolas sighed deeply. He knew Gimli was telling him the truth and not what he wanted to hear. None of them knew what happened but he still held out hope that Aragorn would find his way to Helm's Deep.  
  
The dwarf laid a gnarly hand on Legolas' arm and squeezed it reassuringly. "Aragorn is a strong man," he reminded the elf gently. "And you still have the lass."  
  
A ghost of a smile flickered across his friend's face. "I know. Thank you," he said as he gripped Gimli's hand in gratitude.  
  
Gimli knew that life would go on and Legolas would learn to cope with it. He seemed to be coming out of his shock a bit and the dwarf was relieved. He had heard that elves could actually will themselves to die but he did not care to witness it. With one last look over his shoulder, he walked back into the keep and went in search of a warm bed. 


	26. A Sense of Helplessness

* * *

A/N: 

Jebb – Yes, Gimli will keep an eye on him. I wanted to give a bit more depth to their friendship than you could see in the movie and the "Aragorn Incident" is a perfect opportunity!  
  
Dazzler420 – Well, I believe the two of them have a bit of a "connection" to each other and she senses his despair over Aragorn. But we'll find out. (Can you guess what the crow means?)

* * *

Deka had felt Annowe rise late in the night and sat up to watch her as she paced through the trees. Annowe's twitching and murmuring in her sleep had roused her but Deka avoided waking her cousin. Instead, she had kept an eye on the nymph until she woke up on her own.  
  
Now Annowe was pacing and mumbling to herself near the clearing. Quietly, Deka got to her feet and approached her. She stopped pacing when she saw the dryad.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Annowe asked anxiously, her hand automatically moving to where her scimitar should have been.  
  
Deka eyed her shrewdly. "You tell me."  
  
Annowe sighed and relaxed. "I had a bad dream."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Her cousin inquired, moving closer so the two of them would not disturb the others.  
  
"Yes and no," admitted Annowe. "I have a terrible feeling that Legolas is in great danger."  
  
Deka nodded. "Is that what the dream was about? Legolas in danger?"  
  
"Yes," Annowe answered and shivered at the eerie nightmare that still had a hold of her heart.  
  
"We're all in danger, Annowe. Perhaps that is all the dream was telling you," Deka reasoned but her cousin was not convinced.  
  
"It was too real!" She insisted. "I saw him being attacked! Then a giant black crow circled over his head, casting him in shadow." She hugged herself against the memory. "It's a warning, I know it!"  
  
"But he didn't actually die in the dream, did he? He was just in danger," Deka pressed.  
  
Annowe considered this for a few moments before she slowly answered. "No, but that's only because I woke up first!"  
  
Deka raised her eyebrows questioningly.  
  
"I'm telling you that he is in serious trouble and I need to do something!" Annowe nearly shouted.  
  
"I don't doubt that he is in serious trouble but what, exactly, do you plan on doing?" Deka demanded.  
  
Annowe stomped her foot in frustration. "I don't know! But I can't just sit here and do nothing!"  
  
Deka shrugged. "You don't have much of a choice, though, do you? And, let me remind you that we are not 'doing nothing'. We are going to put a stop to Saruman's plans."  
  
Annowe scowled at her cousin. _Cursed dryads and their ever-present practicality!_ She knew he was in Edoras but it would take her nearly a week to get there on foot. By the time she arrived, he could be long gone and then what would she do? She had no idea if he were going to remain in Edoras or go somewhere else.  
  
She paced again. "I hate this!" She finally said, coming to a halt. "I know he's in danger and I cannot do anything about it. And I don't like it!"  
  
"Well, you can run off and try to find him, risking your own life on a wild goose chase or you can stay here with us and stop Saruman," Deka reasoned. "Gandalf knows where you are and he is with Legolas so I would gather that Legolas also knows where you are as well."  
  
Annowe considered this for a moment. In her agitation over the dream, she had forgotten that detail. If he knew where she was and did not come after her then he must be detained for some reason. Or he understood the situation better than she did.  
  
She sighed miserably and flopped down on the ground. Deka came and sat beside her so that their shoulders were touching and nudged her cousin.  
  
"It doesn't mean you don't care," Deka reminded her gently.  
  
Annowe remained quiet for some moments, lost in her own thoughts. "I guess you're right," she finally admitted a bit reluctantly. She hated it when Deka got the best of her.  
  
She thought for a few more moments before adding, "besides, if I found him before you did, you'd never get a chance to scold him for running off with that Ring. And we can't have that!"  
  
Deka snorted. "I'm not going to 'scold' him," she huffed. "Merely remind him of his duties as the Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
Annowe said nothing but raised a sarcastic eyebrow at her cousin.

* * *

Eowyn watched the elf for several minutes before deciding to approach him. It was growing quite late and he still had not moved from his vigil. She wondered if all elves were this emotionally intense despite their cool outward appearance.  
  
Cautiously, she approached him and saw his head tilt in her direction but his eyes were veiled beneath his hood. She had brought some bread and water from her personal stores to offer him in the hopes that he would talk to her or at least drink something.  
  
His odd behavior was unnerving but the dwarf had assured her that it was perfectly normal for Legolas to go for periods without eating or sleeping. _That's just the way elven folk are_ he had told her.  
  
Nevertheless, she found it disturbing and could not sleep herself until she knew he wasn't a danger to himself or others. She slowly made her way beside him and he lowered his hood to gaze at her.  
  
"I brought you some bread and water," she said softly and held the hand basket out to him.  
  
His grey eyes moved from hers to the basket and he inclined his head to her in a slight bow.  
  
"You are most kind, m'lady," he murmured softly but did not take the basket from her. Instead, he turned his eyes back to the horizon.  
  
Eowyn studied him for several moments and her common sense finally overrode her courtesy. She sat the basket down and removed a hunk of the bread and the skin of water. Gently, she turned over his empty hand and placed the bread in it. He blinked and looked down at his hand, seemingly surprised by the bread's appearance. Then he looked at her and the corner of his mouth twitched slightly in a smile.  
  
_He behaves as if he is not even here!_ She thought as she watched him slowly raise the bread to his mouth and take a bite. _It seems that his body is here but he is not._ He reminded her of her uncle when he was under that evil spell and she shivered. He was behaving in the same detached and disconnected manner. But he was under no evil spell. His grief had taken control of his senses, overwhelming him.  
  
Legolas swallowed the bread and Eowyn patiently replaced the rest of the bread in his hand with the water skin. Like a man in a trance, he slowly raised the water to his lips and drank.  
  
The water seemed to bring him around a bit and he looked at Eowyn as if for the first time since their conversation on the road to the fortress.  
  
"Water," he said, pouring some over the Evenstar and watching the droplets twinkle on the delicate mithril leaves.  
  
"Yes, water," Eowyn agreed, her eyes dazzled by the beautiful pendant in his pale elegant hand.  
  
"She could find him," Legolas whispered almost to himself.  
  
"The water nymph?" Eowyn asked.  
  
They looked at each other for a few moments in silence before Legolas slowly turned back toward the horizon.  
  
"Yes," he said finally, a frown creasing his brow. "But I do not know where she is, exactly."  
  
"Oh," Eowyn replied trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. She would have braved an army of Uruk-hai herself to find the ranger but she could not swim.  
  
"She could find him but she is not here, either," he sighed remorsefully.  
  
Eowyn felt terrible for his loss. "I'm sure she come if she knew what happened or that you needed her so desperately," she said quietly.  
  
Legolas said nothing for a few moments. Then he turned to her again and his dark eyes searched her face.  
  
"How do men comprehend their mortality?" He asked her in all seriousness.  
  
The question startled her but she could understand his pain and reasoning. She had asked herself much the same thing when her cousin, the prince, had been killed earlier. He was like a brother to her but somehow she managed to survive his loss and go on.  
  
The shield maiden tensely clasped her hands in front of her as she tried to put her feelings into words. _How did they manage to cope and to go on with life?_ She asked herself.  
  
"I apologize," Legolas began but she cut him off with a wave of her hand.  
  
"No, there is no need. I was simply trying to find the words," she said.  
  
They remained silent until Eowyn finally spoke.  
  
"I don't believe that we comprehend it so much as we just learn to live with it," she said slowly.  
  
He looked at her and raised a dark eyebrow questioningly, urging her to explain.  
  
"When my cousin was killed recently, I did not think I could go on," she wiped away a tear and cleared her throat. "But I did. I did not have a choice, actually." She shrugged. "What else could I do? Other people needed me. The more time that passed, the easier it was to remember him without all of the pain." She smiled weakly at him.  
  
"But the pain never goes completely away, does it?" He asked her softly.  
  
"No, it doesn't. But if you live, there will be pain and if you love there will be pain. There is just no escaping it," Eowyn said philosophically.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes against her words. There was too much pain! He wanted it to stop! How could anyone bear it?  
  
Eowyn reached out and touched him lightly on the arm and he opened his eyes to her.  
  
"But if you don't live or love you will never know true joy, either," she reminded him gently. "And once the pain subsides – and it will – you will remember the joy. Perhaps that is what makes it bearable."  
  
A smile flickered over his face. "You are a very wise lady, I think," he said solemnly. "And I thank you for your counsel."  
  
Eowyn patted his arm reassuringly as he returned his gaze toward the rising sun. 


	27. The Waiting

A/N: More of the movie than book here.

* * *

Early the next morning after finding some food, Gimli went back to the battlements to check on Legolas. Eowyn was also there standing apart from the elf and watching him patiently.  
  
Gimli approached the shield maiden.  
  
"How is he doing?" He asked in a low voice.  
  
Eowyn actually smiled at him. "Much better. He ate and drank last night but he did not sleep. We had a bit of a chat," she said.  
  
Gimli raised a bushy eyebrow curiously at her. "Aye? A chat? Hmmm. I see."  
  
"He asks the most odd questions," she shook her head at the memory. _Not actually "odd", just very difficult to answer,_ she mentally corrected herself.  
  
Gimli grunted and looked toward his friend. "Aye, he would. Confounded searching for meaning in everything. That's what he was asking about, I'll warrant," the dwarf shook his bushy head at the futility of it all. Who were they to demand answers to the Great Questions of Life?  
  
Eowyn smiled despite her somber mood. The dwarf had a way of cutting right to the heart of matters. "You would be correct," she admitted.  
  
"You set him to rights, I hope," the dwarf turned his piercing gaze back to her and she raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"I tried. I answered him as truthfully as I could, all things considered," she said.  
  
Gimli's beard formed into a grin. "Good. He needed a bit of grounding. Mind wandering about like that – he's liable to forget he's even here."  
  
After watching him in silence for a few moments, they left him standing on the battlements, gazing out at the horizon and holding the Evenstar tightly in his hand.  
  
Preparations for the inevitable attack were well underway and they were both needed elsewhere. Eowyn felt a bit more heartened that Legolas would soon recover from his grief and Gimli, too, felt that the elf would be relatively safe for the time being.  
  
When the rains came later that morning and continued into the early afternoon Legolas remained steadfastly at his vigil, heedless of the weather.  
  
It was late afternoon when Legolas finally left his post at the wall and walked down to the gate. Both Eowyn and Gimli noticed that he had changed his location although neither one of them knew exactly why.

Eowyn thought that he had finally succumbed to the rain and cold but Gimli suspected that he had seen Aragorn on the horizon. He and Eowyn remained near the elf to see who or what he was waiting for. They did not have a long wait.  
  
As if by some miracle, Aragorn came lurching through the gates, soaking wet and looking like death warmed over. Eowyn smiled broadly at the waterlogged ranger, nearly weak with relief and joy at seeing him alive. She took several steps toward him before she remembered her station and remained where she was until he had finished greeting his long-time companions.  
  
Gimli sighed deeply, releasing his pent up tension and worry. Although he had been just as concerned as Legolas over their friend's fate, he knew that he could not simply stand about and brood when so much more was at stake. Besides, keeping himself busy kept him from falling too deeply into despair and melancholy.  
  
Legolas walked toward Aragorn determinedly. "You're late," he said flatly and held out the Evenstar to his bedraggled friend.  
  
Aragorn smiled ruefully as he gently took the necklace from Legolas' hand and held it in his own. Then he hugged the elf tightly and clapped him on the back. He was so glad to be alive and to see his friends again. Legolas returned the clasp and gave thanks to Eru that his friend had been spared.  
  
"Thank you," Aragorn murmured as he hugged his friend. Somehow he knew that the elf would be waiting for him. Just as Arwen had waited for him, so would Legolas. _One of these days,_ he told himself, _I will deserve such devotion and loyalty. I owe it to them.  
_  
He pulled back and grinned broadly at his friend. Legolas returned his smile and the ranger moved to greet Gimli under the elf's watchful eyes.  
  
When he had first seen the spot moving on the horizon, he had actually felt his heart stop in his chest until the figure came into focus. Immediately, he recognized the silhouette as Aragorn's and one lone tear of happiness escaped his eye as he gave a cry of relief. At that moment, he completely understood what Eowyn had told him about never knowing joy.  
  
He could see his own happiness mirrored in Eowyn's face and he felt an intense pity for the lady. Her own propriety would not allow her to overtly pursue Aragorn but her face and her actions betrayed her heart. She was almost as easy to read as Annowe at times.  
  
The shield maiden knew the object of her desire was betrothed to another but her heart did not care. As he watched her greet Aragorn, he realized that it was much easier for humans to show affection for each other or to him than it was for elves. He considered this for a moment.  
  
Perhaps their short mortal lives were indeed a gift in an odd way. They never knew when they could die and therefore must always live each day. Elves tended to see things as never-ending since they themselves were immortal. Would he live his life any different if he were mortal? If Annowe were mortal? Yes, yes he would. He would forgive more quickly and laugh more often. He would be more aware that time was fleeting and limited.  
  
A revelation dawned on him as he considered these things. _That's why Annowe behaves like she does. Although she is immortal, she understands mortality. How could she not after all the death she has seen?  
_  
The more he learned of life outside Mirkwood, the more he grew to admire and understand his long time friend. She had seen and endured many things but it had not made her cynical or angry. Instead she had become playful and optimistic, hiding her pain and fear beneath her bright smile.  
  
It made him more determined than ever to find her and win her.

* * *


	28. The Battle

A/N:

My dear readers, your cries of "reunion" have not fallen on deaf ears! Nay! I am merely prolonging your agony so that the reunion will be twice as sweet! (But I gave you fair warning in the summary – "will the war of The Ring tear them apart forever?")  
  
Gah! I'm horrid I know! ;-) And I thank you for bearing with the story. I _**promise**_ that within the next two chapters they will be together again. I think they've learned their lessons. Thanks again for sticking with me, it should be worth it! ;-)  
  
Dazzler420 – Thanks!  
  
Jebb – Thank you. I think Legolas and Eowyn could understand each other. And Gimli is a lot like Deka (to me). And I won't keep you hanging much longer!

* * *

Deka was the first to notice the eerie silence and stood up from her position gathering mushrooms to look around and see what was happening. 

Several of the Ents had moved off deeper into the forest leaving only a handful remaining in the Entmoot.  
  
"Listen!" Deka anxiously called to her companions. "The Ents have stopped speaking!"  
  
Everyone else froze and turned toward the clearing where the Entmoot had taken place. They had become accustomed to the constant sound of Entish that they did not hear it anymore.  
  
"What happened?" One of the dryads asked nervously, clutching her small bounty of berries protectively to her chest.  
  
"Hroom, mmm, the time has come!" Said Treebeard in a low and ominous voice.  
  
Slowly, everyone made their way toward Treebeard, Everleaf and the other remaining Ents in the clearing to listen to the ancient tree render the Entmoot verdict.  
  
"Hmm, yes. After much, hoom, debate, we have decided that Curunir must pay for his, hroom! Treachery!" Announced Treebeard.  
  
Annowe gasped in disbelief. Several of the dryads and Deka shouted at this small victory. Merry and Pippin looked at each other with wide eyes as if they could not believe what they had heard. Everyone forgot their foraging and began to share what food they had gathered in preparation for the long day ahead.  
  
They quickly divided themselves up with Merry and Pippin taking to Treebeard; Annowe and Deka with Everleaf and the other Ents taking what dryads remained.  
  
"Hroom!" Boomed Treebeard as they all set off toward Isengard in the south. "Hmm, yes! This is the last march of the Ents! Hoom! We go into, hmm, battle! Yes, hoom! Battle!" The great tree strode determinedly forward as the other Ents fell in behind him.  
  
As they drew closer to Isengard, Annowe could see a column of black smoke rising from the vicinity of the tower and wondered what had happened. _Had someone else attacked Curunir before them? Could it be Gandalf returned with Legolas and the Rohirrim?_ Her heart soared in her chest at the thought of seeing him again so soon.  
  
"Deka!" She shouted, pointing to the smoke. "What is it, do you think?"  
  
"Hroom!" Boomed Treebeard. "It is Saruman's filth! Hmmm!"  
  
"What is 'Saruman's filth', Treebeard?" Asked Deka.  
  
"Hroom! Hoom!" The Ent blustered. "The wizard, hmmm, has turned the trees into, hmmm, firewood!" At this horrific revelation, the other Ents began to curse the wizard in Entish.  
  
Deka was horrified and Annowe was stunned. The other dryads began to scream and wail in disbelief.  
  
"Why?" Demanded several of them at once.  
  
"Why? Hroom! Hoom!" Growled Treebeard. "Why indeed! A wizard should know better, hmmm. But his is a mind turned toward domination, hmm. The trees, hroom! Fuel his foul forges for his, hoom, army of filth!"  
  
Annowe's eyes grew wide with horror as the forest began to thin and she could make out the extent of the devastation that Curunir had brought upon the land.  
  
The tower of Orthanc once surrounded by lush trees of oak and beech amid a meadow of dainty violets was now the only thing remaining standing in the smoking, blackened landscape. She gasped and rubbed her eyes, frightened and shocked at the terrible sight.  
  
As the other Ents drew closer, she could hear the dryads gasping followed by a deadly silence as their unbelieving eyes took in the sickening scene before them. Then an eerie wailing arose from their pained throats in a unanimous cry. Annowe shivered at the unearthly sound of the dryads lamenting the devastation.  
  
Her mind could not grasp the destruction. Blackened and charred stumps of trees stuck like rotted teeth from the ruined and smoldering ground. The air stank of rot and smoke. _The foul bastard had even dammed up the Isen!_ Annowe shook with rage at the sight of the precious water held back so that the wizard could complete his nefarious tasks.  
  
She joined her voice to the sounds of the Ents and dryads howling with rage and revenge.  
  
Saruman's remaining Uruk-hai heard the howls and marched toward the sound. As the Enemy drew into view, the howling of the Ents and dryads ceased and the two makeshift armies faced each other over the decimated earth.  
  
"The traitor has feasted himself on this innocent land!" Cried Deka. "Let us serve him the payment!"  
  
A deafening roar of voices from both sides answered her. The ground shook as the mighty feet of the Ents and the heavy boots of the Uruk hai charged toward each other.

* * *

Far off at Helm's Deep, Legolas felt a surge of apprehension course through him. Trembling, he sat down on a bench and buried his face in his hands until the feeling passed.  
  
"What is it, lad?" Gimli placed his hand on the elf's shoulder.  
  
"I'm not sure," Legolas mumbled into his hands. "I had the most terrible feeling of dread and anger but it has passed now. I fear for Annowe." Somehow he knew the feeling had something to do with her but he could not give words to it. He ran his shaking hands over his hair in an effort to calm him self.  
  
Gimli patted him reassuringly. "Just the usual pre-battle jitters, nothing more."  
  
Legolas sighed and let his hands fall to his lap. "Perhaps you're right." But he didn't feel any more assured. If anything, the odd feeling grew stronger – quite similar to the way he had felt when he entered Annowe's dream so long ago. He felt almost as if she were in the room with him.  
  
_Was it possible for them to be connected during their waking state?_ He wondered. _But why now? What had changed between them?  
_  
Still turning the questions over in his mind, he and Gimli made their way to battlements where Aragorn was busily arranging the archers and infantrymen to their best advantage in anticipation of the inevitable attack.  
  
Legolas stood next to Gimli on the wall and gazed toward Fangorn, knowing she was out there with the Ents. The strange feeling that she was very near him became almost palpable and he could not help but look around thinking that she must be near.  
  
_Reach for me_ he heard a voice in his head say. Obediently, he reached out his hand toward the wall and was suddenly jerked forward.  
  
He gave a startled shout and heard Annowe laugh next to him. He looked at her, unsure of what had happened. They were standing in a tree. _What in Mordor are we doing in a tree?  
_  
"I did it! I did it!" She was shouting at no one in particular and hugged him tightly. Not that anyone could have heard her anyway – the Ents were making a terrible howling noise over the general din of battle.  
  
She gave him a great squeeze and he wrapped his arms around her protectively, stunned by this strange turn of events.  
  
"It was you!" He said wonderingly. _She actually **was** with me!_  
  
"You helped!" She replied looking up at him and grinning broadly. "But you're slipping away! Be safe young one! Return to me!"  
  
As suddenly as it happened, he found himself back on the battlements at Helm's Deep. He blinked in confusion. _What just happened? Was it a dream?  
_  
"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" Demanded Gimli gruffly.  
  
Legolas laughed giddily. _It wasn't a dream! She was at Isengard! Soon,_ he promised her. _Soon we will be together again now that I know where you are.  
_  
"Have you gone completely mad?" The dwarf wondered if all of the peril, doubt and fear had finally knocked his friend over the edge of reason.  
  
"No, not completely. Not yet," Legolas winked good-naturedly at the scowling dwarf.  
  
"I said 'I can't see anything'," Gimli repeated, exasperated at the elf's behavior and his inability to see what was happening on the battlefield.  
  
"Would you like me to describe it to you?" Legolas asked mischievously.  
  
Gimli growled. He would show that mad elf!

* * *

In the end no one would remember how it started or when – not that it would matter. Like a surreal dream, the battle at Helm's Deep began. Everything seemed to move very slowly in front of Legolas, like time had started to freeze causing the participants to move sluggishly through it. Felling the Enemy as they scaled the walls was an effortless task for him, like cutting wheat in a field.  
  
Scenes of battle flashed before his eyes but yet he did not feel a part of it. He saw Uruk-hai after Uruk-hai fall before him and called out numbers to Gimli but his heart and mind were free from all the fear and pain. 

The fleeting memory of Annowe was still warm in his heart and he clung to it desperately. They were connected now and it would take more than death to separate them. How or why it happened he did not know or care, he simply knew that it was.  
  
He had never feared death or pain, he simply feared losing those he loved, especially the nymph. Now he would never have to fear that again. They had connected to each other on some higher level and once they physically united, their bond would be complete and unbreakable.  
  
Around him he could hear the roar of metal on metal and the screams of the dying but he was oblivious to it. Even as the wall collapsed taking men and elves with it, he held his ground until Aragorn called him to retreat to the keep. His body obeyed but his heart and mind had long since fled his body to a peaceable place.  
  
Off in the distance, he heard Aragorn and Theoden planning to ride forth upon the causeway in a desperate attempt to break the siege. He and Gimli mounted the ever-faithful Arod to follow their friend into the thick of the attackers.  
  
_I've got to get to her somehow,_ he thought desperately as a handful of them rode over the causeway trampling Uruk-hai in their path. _All of this is an illusion._ He wanted to scream at his physical limitations. He was trapped here. This battle needed to end quickly so he could find her or at least contact her again. But the distraction of the screams, flying spears, arrows and knives managed to keep enough of his attention so he could not ignore his physical peril.  
  
Like an answer to a prayer, Gandalf appeared on the horizon leading Eomer's band and other volunteers. The reinforcements charged down the slope to the fortress, smashing the attackers between themselves and the unyielding wall. As quickly as it had begun, the battle was over and Saruman's army crushed.  
  
Legolas looked about him, relieved. He would go as quickly as possible to Isengard. He had seen what was happening there through Annowe and feared they were outnumbered. First he would speak to Aragorn to see where he was going next. Then he would leave for Isengard to claim her. Quickly, he rode back toward the fortress to find Aragorn and inform him of his plans.  
  
He could see the ranger speaking with Theoden and Gandalf and was relieved to see that everyone was safe. The carnage of the battle appalled his elven senses but strangely he did not feel sad or melancholy. Instead, an odd feeling of renewed hope ran through him. _How can I look about, seeing all of this destruction and feel hopeful?_ He wondered. Perhaps he had gone mad. All the sleepless nights, anxiety over Aragorn and the horrors of battle had unhinged his mind.  
  
_You're not mad, young one!_ Annowe's voice laughed in his head.  
  
He turned to the dwarf as they dismounted back inside the walls of Helm's Deep.  
  
"Gimli," he asked anxiously. "Do you think I've gone mad?"  
  
The dwarf eyed him for a moment and then burst out laughing. "Gone mad, lad? Try been mad!"

He clapped the elf heartily and walked toward Aragorn and Gandalf still shaking his head at the bizarre nature of elves.


	29. The Reunion

A/N:  
  
Dazzler420 – YES!!!  
  
Jebb – I think that's why the two of them became friends. They compliment each other. Annowe and Legolas had to learn some things before they could get together.  
  
Drummerchick1988 – Welcome! I'm glad you like the story. No, I haven't said how tall she is (yet). The top of her head would come about to Legolas' chest.

* * *

After the great battle of Isengard, Annowe and Deka tried to get to Saurman but Orthanc proved impenetrable to their efforts. Annowe cursed in frustration and Deka spat on the door as one last defiant gesture before turning to more important matters at hand.

Saruman and his henchman, Wormtongue, would not dare try and escape while the dryads and Ents were guarding the tower. His fortress had now become his prison.  
  
Merry and Pippin had run off in search of food and other spoils while the remaining dryads tended to each other and the wounded Ents. They had managed to abscond with several bottles of wine and passed one of them to Annowe who took it gratefully.

She had not had wine in so long that she had almost forgotten how good it was. She took several long draughts of the cool liquid and then handed the bottle to Deka. The wine warmed her belly and relaxed her muscles.  
  
She could feel the tension easing out of her and held out her hand to Deka in a silent request for the wine again. Deka obliged and the two of them shared the bottle as they walked the area, surveying the damage and discussing the future of Orthanc. They traded conspiring grins and Deka stealthily absconded with another bottle of the wine from the Hobbits' secret cache and headed off toward her sisters to give them a share of the booty.  
  
Exhausted and yet fortified by the wine, Annowe laid her scimitar aside and stripped off her armor on an exposed hill. She wanted to get into the water. She needed to get into the water, just for a moment. Wearing only her undergarments (mainly not to embarrass the Hobbits), she slipped under the dark water. The cool weightlessness of the Isen washed away the rest of her tension. The water was foul and polluted but she did not mind. It was water and it healed her.  
  
She sank into the depths and rested. Between the water and the wine she felt almost completely renewed. The only thing missing was Legs. At the thought of him an ache of desire ran through her. _When would she see him again?_ She wondered fretfully. It was hard to believe that she had actually called to him and he had answered. He knew where she was and she had to believe that he would find her.  
  
A sound like a small army marching came through the water and she cocked her head to listen intently. Yes, that's what it was - footsteps coming closer to her and then stopping. She moved slowly through the water toward the sound and carefully raised her eyes above the waterline.  
  
A group of horsemen were at the ruined gate of the citadel near the Hobbits. Concerned for them and now completely unarmed, she stealthily made her way under the water and toward the intruders, preparing to defend them if necessary.  
  
Quietly, she rose out of the water behind the gate and heard Merry introducing himself and welcoming the visitors to Isengard. She relaxed. Obviously, he must know them if he were greeting them so heartily.  
  
Cautiously, she peered from behind the ruins and saw Mithrandir upon a gorgeous white horse. She gasped and involuntarily moved toward the animal.  
  
The others, startled at her sudden and bedraggled appearance, drew back from her. All save one of the riders who caught a glimpse of her wet hair glinting bronze in the sunlight.  
  
Without a word, Legolas slipped from his horse into the ankle-deep water and stepped to the side of the party so Annowe could clearly see him.  
  
Her hand flew to her heart and all the color drained from her face. For a moment, he thought she would collapse and took a quick step toward her to catch her if she fainted. With a strangled cry, she threw herself at him, knocking him backwards and nearly winding him. Her arms squeezed him tightly and she just kept saying his name over and over again, her voice a mixture of laughter and tears in his chest.  
  
Legolas laughed with delight and relief as his arms encircled the wet nymph and he rested his cheek on her head. He held her closely and slowly rocked her in his arms while he murmured soothing words to her. She was soaking wet and half clothed but she was alive and they were finally together.  
  
The men looked to each other for an explanation while the Hobbits shouted encouragement at the two of them.  
  
"They are very close friends from childhood," Gimli supplied, raising his eyebrows to convey the double meaning.  
  
His explanation was greeted with a mixture of "ohs", "ahs" and smiles from the others.  
  
Annowe pulled back from Legolas and stood on her toes to put either hand on his cheeks. She was laughing through her tears of joy and pulled him down to her to smother his face with kisses. This thoroughly embarrassed him in front of his fellows but he did not really care. He was so happy to see her again and he could only laugh as she continued to pepper him with kisses.  
  
Gently, he removed her hands from his face and placed them on his shoulders, then put his own hands on her cheeks to gaze at her upturned tear-stained face. How he had missed her crooked smile, freckled nose, dark eyes and round dimpled cheeks. Tenderly, he placed his lips on hers. His hair fell forward, shielding them from the smiling eyes of their cohorts.  
  
Annowe slipped her hands around his neck and gradually pulled him closer. He slid his hands over her shoulders and down her sides, slipping his arms around her waist and holding her tightly to him. He kissed her deeply, tasting the wine on her lips and on her tongue.  
  
He had missed her terribly and needed to be close to her, to feel her near him. Her small hands clung to his shoulders and she leaned against him, pressing her body to his. She could have stayed in his embrace like that forever but a delicate cough brought the two of them back to reality.  
  
Slightly red in the face, Annowe stepped back from the elf but slid her hand down his arm to hold his hand protectively. She noted with satisfaction that the tips of his ears and his cheeks had turned pink. They both grinned shamelessly.  
  
"Well, now, what have we here?" Deka's cold voice came from behind her.  
  
Annowe bit her lip. Here it comes now, she thought.  
  
"Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, it is a pleasure to see you again. I trust that you are well," Deka smoothly greeted him as she moved toward the assembly.  
  
Annowe did not like the deadly calmness of her cousin's voice and turned to face her, keeping herself between Legolas and Deka.  
  
"Yes, I am quite well, thank you for inquiring," Legolas answered her calmly with a slight bow.  
  
"That is good. I was concerned for your safety," Deka replied.  
  
"Most kind of you, m'lady," Legolas answered coolly.  
  
"Yes, my sisters and I, as well as your family, were quite concerned when we heard of your, ah," here she hesitated, searching for the correct phrase. "Quest."  
  
_Eru!_ Annowe thought. _They are trying to kill each other with niceties!_ She didn't know what was worse, a shouting match or this polite bloodletting.  
  
Legolas smiled. "I can assure you, Deka, that I can take care of myself but thank you for your concern."  
  
That did it.  
  
Deka's brown eyes blazed and she drew a deep shaking breath. "What in Mordor do you think you're doing running off like that? We were worried sick about you! Did you not even stop to consider what would happen to US if anything happened to YOU? How dare you be so selfish and inconsiderate?" Deka shouted accusingly and drew herself up menacingly.  
  
Annowe protectively moved in front of Legolas to shield him from Deka's anger as she felt her own temper rise. The others watched the reunion- turned-shouting-match with a mixture of embarrassment and curiosity.  
  
"Deka, NO!" She growled. "This is neither the time nor the place for that discussion."  
  
Deka glared at Annowe. "This is between me and him. You stay out of this."  
  
Annowe snarled at her and took a threatening step toward her cousin. "Who do you think you are to order me about?" She demanded.  
  
Gimli shifted uneasily on the horse, unsure if he should throw himself into the fray. His instinct about coming between two fighting females warned him off such a dangerous action and he wisely remained on the horse. The elf would have to fend for him self in this battle. Only a fool would stand between two angry females and Gimli was no fool.  
  
Legolas laid a restraining hand on her shoulder. "Annowe, I can take care of myself," he said softly, causing her to bristle. "However, Deka does have a point and I'm willing to concede that I should have considered all of the consequences to my actions before I left."  
  
Annowe turned to look at him thinking that he must be deliberately tormenting Deka or her. He raised his eyebrows to her innocently. No, he was completely sincere. _What in the world?_ She wondered.  
  
Deka, too, was confused by his sudden admission and she studied him warily, not sure if she could believe him or not. She quickly decided it would be in her best interest to accept his accession.  
  
"Well, then," Deka began, unsure quite how to address this odd turn of events. "I'm glad you've realized your oversight. Pray do not let it happen again. It caused us all much distress." She drew herself up and grunted in confusion, seeing that this victory was too easy.  
  
Legolas flashed the bewildered dryad a dazzling smile and the last of Deka's resolve melted. Annowe grinned and shook her head. She couldn't resist that smile of his, either, curse him!


	30. Legolas Confesses

A/N: A bit of the book and movie here

* * *

After all accounts had been settled, Theoden urged them to return to Edoras with him. Annowe was not about to be parted from Legolas again until the two of them had the opportunity to resolve their relationship once and for all.  
  
Deka, however, surprisingly hesitated at the offer. She wanted to remain with Legolas as well but knew that Annowe would be keeping a close eye on him so she decided to remain with the dryads and Ents in Isengard.  
  
Several of the Ents had been wounded in the battle and she could help heal them. Healing the forest and the Ents was her first priority and she must not stray from that. Annowe could look after Legolas in whatever crazy plan the two of them were involved in. No, she preferred to remain with her own kind and tend to their needs.  
  
Annowe was shocked at her decision but agreed to it.  
  
"Don't let anything happen to him!" Deka warned Annowe at their parting.  
  
"I won't. I promised his father I would bring him home safely," Annowe said and she was determined to do just that.  
  
Gimli had gallantly offered to let her ride with Legolas but she refused. She sensed that the two of them had grown into rather close friends on their adventure and she did not want to come between them. Instead, she rode behind Eomer.  
  
The party started toward Edoras. Annowe turned around to watch Isengard retreat in the distance and waved to Deka who was standing by the felled gate looking very small beside the ruins.  
  
"Who is that, lass?" Gimli inquired. _That was one interesting female._  
  
"My cousin, Deka. She's a wood nymph," Annowe explained. "And an old friend of Legolas'."  
  
Legolas grunted noncommittally and rolled his eyes. Annowe giggled at the sight.  
  
"Cousin, eh?" Gimli mused. "hmmm." But he said no more on the subject.  
  
As they rode, Annowe peppered the rest of the party with questions on what had happened since she had last seen them. Every answer prompted more questions but none grew tired of answering them.  
  
The Hobbits were beside themselves with joy at seeing their friends and especially Gandalf again. They kept up a constant stream of chatter so that anyone within earshot could gather their entire adventure if they desired.  
  
Legolas was reluctant to speak to Annowe about the battle of Helm's Deep. He knew she would be horrified to find out that they had been so outnumbered. But he also wanted to know how she had managed to cope with many of the barbarities she had witnessed during her battles against the corsairs.  
  
He was having a difficult time coping with the memories of all the fallen elves and men. Especially Haldir. The two of them had not been fond of each other and maybe that is why Legolas found his death to be particularly disturbing. In an odd way, he felt almost guilty although he had nothing to do with it. At the time all he could think of was the strange connection to Annowe, but now the after effects of the battle were catching up with him and he did not like it.  
  
She was smiling at him and he smiled faintly back, his mind elsewhere. Now that they were together again, a strange feeling of uncertainty came over him. He was anxious to talk to her alone but it would be days before they would reach Edoras and he did not want to wait that long.  
  
Aragorn turned slightly toward her and began asking her about the battle at Isengard as well. He wanted to know the strength of the Ents and the Huorns. Legolas knew what his friend was thinking – how much strength could they muster against Sauron if Frodo did not succeed – but he still wished he could be alone with her. She was his desire and he wanted all of her attention so that he could confess his feelings. It seemed that everyone knew how he felt but Annowe.  
  
Gimli placed his hand on the elf's shoulder to get his attention. Legolas leaned slightly back and turned his head toward his friend.  
  
"Ride next to Eomer. I need to speak to the lass," the dwarf requested with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Legolas nodded and urged Arod to catch the two. As they rode up, Annowe looked over her shoulder and grinned happily back at them and Legolas felt his heart soar. Her braid was swinging from side to side in rhythm with the horse's steps and her dark eyes twinkled.  
  
She was not beautiful by elven standards – few creatures were – but there was something about her that he found incredibly irresistible. Perhaps it was the way she could like up a room just by entering it or the way she completely and utterly accepted him no matter how foolish or stubborn he was.  
  
As they drew abreast of Eomer and Annowe, she reached out and lightly ran her fingers over his arm, sending chills up his back. He grinned and squeezed her hand in reply. Somehow they would find a way to talk before they reached Edoras. He knew that she would not waste any time in finding a way to see him alone and made up his mind that he would do his part.  
  
Gimli smiled at the exchange. He hadn't really needed to speak to her he just wanted to see the two of them together. The elf had been acting anxiously since they had set off for Edoras and Gimli suspected that he was anxious to be alone with her as soon as possible.  
  
They rode until it became too dark to see then dismounted and began to make camp for the night. Everyone agreed that it was relatively safe enough to build a small fire as the threat of Saruman had been ended.  
  
As they prepared their camp, Annowe stayed close to Legolas and periodically the two would exchange secret smiles or light touches when they thought no one was looking. They were fooling naught but themselves, as everyone had noticed the longing glances and furtive touches that passed between them at every opportunity.  
  
Once the fire had been started, Annowe slipped off to "gather more firewood". It was not long after that Aragorn noticed that the elf had disappeared as well. Theoden seemed to be the only one who was not aware of the budding romance under his nose. Everyone else sat around the fire eating and exchanging knowing grins and veiled comments.  
  
Surprisingly, Annowe returned shortly bearing an armload of firewood that she put down near the fire. Gimli looked at her questioningly and she squeezed his shoulder and winked. The dwarf smiled back. _No wonder the elf is smitten,_ he chuckled to himself as she disappeared back into the woods.  
  
Legolas materialized next to her as she broke through the tree line, startling her.  
  
"Would you please stop appearing like that?" She hissed playfully after she had recovered from the initial fright.  
  
He smiled at her and she tentatively reached out for him, anxious to be near him again. He took her hand and pulled her close to him, raising her wrist to his lips and tenderly kissing the inside of it. She let out a small gasp of pleasure as her fingers involuntarily curled against his cheek.  
  
His eyes never left hers and he began to slowly kiss his way up the inside of her arm. Annowe's heart flipped in her chest and she fought the urge to ravish him on the spot.  
  
"What are you doing?" She whispered to him, her voice straining. _What had gotten into him? He was never so bold when there were others about!  
_  
"Would you like me to stop?" He asked devilishly, taking his lips from her skin but still keeping a firm grip on her wrist.  
  
"No," she admitted. "But . . . what are your intentions, young one?" She managed to ask, thankful that her mind hadn't totally abandoned her.  
  
He laughed quietly at her question, his teeth flashing in the pale moonlight.  
  
"You truly do not know?" He teased.  
  
Annowe narrowed her eyes at him, wondering what he was up to. "I have an idea but I've been wrong before," she admitted ruefully.  
  
Legolas said nothing but drew her into his arms and tilted her chin up to him. Gently, he stroked her cheekbone with his thumb as he studied her features. He had never known a female quite like her before and wondered why it had taken him so long to realize his feelings for her.  
  
"I desire you above all others," he whispered quietly to her.  
  
Annowe's eyes grew wide with surprise at his revelation but she was too stunned to speak. She stood there, gazing up at his dark eyes, completely overwhelmed by his presence and the knowledge that he wanted her. It took her several moments to recover her senses.  
  
"But?" She asked suspiciously, thinking that this was too good to be true.  
  
He laughed. "No butts," he said firmly.  
  
"No butts?" She repeated, unable to believe what she was hearing.  
  
He shook his head, still smiling at her.  
  
"Oh, Legolas," she managed to say, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him close. She could hear his heart beating steadily in her ear.  
  
He held her tightly, resting his chin on her head. He had seen the look of disbelief and then joy play across her face and felt as if a huge weight had been taken off of his shoulders. He had told her. She had accepted it.  
  
They held each other in silence, enjoying their solitude until Legolas felt Annowe stifling a yawn against his chest. It was getting late and she needed to get some sleep. Gently, he pulled back from her.  
  
"You need some sleep," he told her.  
  
She blinked up at him, her eye lids heavy with sleep. "Yes, but its so nice here with you," she murmured.  
  
He smiled and kissed her lightly. "We can meet again at the same time tomorrow," he promised.  
  
"And after that?" She asked.  
  
He chuckled. "Every night until we reach Edoras," he confirmed.  
  
"And after that?" She grinned.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her, his eyes twinkling. "After that, we shall see," he teased.  
  
"You will not escape me again so easily, young one!" She laughingly informed him.  
  
"And why would I want to escape?" He murmured on her lips before he smothered her answer with a deep kiss and a delicate caress.  
  
When he finally let her go, she gasped from his overwhelming sensuality. She had no idea that he was so physically passionate. Of course, he had kissed her before but not like that! _It was positively roguish!_ She giggled at the thought.

He grinned impishly and led her back to the fire so she could get some sleep. _Now how am I supposed to sleep after a kiss like that? _She wondered.  
  
Most of the others had already fallen asleep or were very nearly asleep when they reached the dying fire. Annowe chose a spot between Merry and Gimli and lay down. Legolas knelt down next to her and covered her with a blanket. Quietly, he stroked her hair and watched her fall into a deep sleep.  
  
He stood up and looked at her for several moments, struck by how small she truly was. When awake, she seemed much larger since she was so vivacious. Lying on the ground next to the dwarf and the hobbits, Legolas could see that Gimli stood nearly to her chest. Strange how he had never noticed how physically small she was. It didn't seem to matter since her heart and spirit were so large.  
  
_So much passion and life in one small body_, he thought wonderingly. _If I had lived even half of my life with as much reckless abandon and emotional intensity as she does, I would have been dead of exhaustion long ago!  
_  
Contemplating this, he slipped back off into the trees as Pippin secretly watched him.

* * *


	31. The Palantir

A/N: A bit of the book and the movie here.

Drummerchick1988 – Thanks! I try to update at least one day a week depending on my beta.  
  
Dazzler420 – No, Pippin doesn't have a crush on her. He's trying to get a hold of that Palantir that Gandalf is hiding.  
  
Jebb – Yes, there's plenty more mushy stuff to come! Gimli and Deka – well, sort of! ;-) Good catch!

* * *

Pippin lay anxiously in the dark, hoping the elf would leave. He wanted to see that great stone that Gandalf had taken from him at Isengard. _What was it?_ He wondered. It was so smooth and perfect, even after Wormtongue had thrown it at Gandalf, striking the rail of the tower instead. It glowed with some strange light.  
  
_It must be something terribly important for Gandalf to protect it so,_ he thought. The wizard had taken it away from him and immediately covered it in a dark cloak. He wanted to look at it again but Legolas was still watching the girl sleep.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity to Pippin, the elf moved off toward the forest, giving him the opportunity to slip next to Gandalf and take a peek under the cloak at the stone.  
  
Quietly, he crawled next to the wizard and saw that he was clutching the stone protectively even as he slept. Pippin was more determined than ever to get another look at the thing and satisfy his curiosity.  
  
Grabbing the water pot, he carefully removed the stone and slipped the pot into its place in Gandalf's arms. The wizard stirred only slightly and did not wake.  
  
Elated with his success, the hobbit slipped off a few paces and began to examine the sphere. It began to glow again but remained cool to the touch. Fascinated by what seemed to be a ring of fire inside the stone, he gazed deeply into it, drawn by its beauty.  
  
Far away he heard Merry hissing at him but he did not answer, the stone was some sort of gazing ball he realized, his eyes wide with excitement. Soon his mind was gripped with the most terrible and frightening visions and he tried to cry out.  
  
"Who are you?" A menacing voice demanded but the hobbit was too terrified to answer.  
  
And then suddenly, he was released. Gandalf was standing over him, holding his face in his hands and yelling at him. Cursing his carelessness. Frightened by the visions and mortified at the wizard's anger, he could do naught but whimper.  
  
"Look at me, Peregrin Took," Gandalf demanded, turning Pippin's head so that he could see the hobbit's eyes.  
  
"Look at me!" The wizard voice compelled him to obey and Pippin stared into Gandalf's blue eyes.  
  
The wizard soothed him but demanded to know what he had seen and what he had revealed to the stone. A terrified Pippin answered as best he could. He had no idea what the stone was, he just wanted to examine it and see for himself.  
  
Finally satisfied with the answers, Gandalf let him go. The others, roused from sleep by Merry's cries of distress, were standing around with anxious faces wondering what had happened. Annowe had a hand protectively on Merry's shoulder but let go of him when he rushed forward to Pippin.  
  
"He is a fool but an honest fool," Gandalf said. "The stone, I believe, is one of the original Palantiri or 'seeing stones' of the Numenoreans."  
  
"It would seem that our old friend, Saruman was in possession of this one for some time and was using it to communicate with Sauron. Fortunately for us, the Enemy does not know that we are now privy to his plans," Gandalf looked meaningfully at Pippin who was still frightened from the ordeal.  
  
Annowe had wrapped her blanket comfortingly around Pippin and kept her arm around his shoulders. At Gandalf's silence, he looked up. Everyone was looking at him expectantly.  
  
"What plans?" Annowe asked.  
  
Gandalf smiled grimly. "He means to attack the White City."  
  
His revelation caused a commotion amongst the others and it took him several minutes to quiet everyone down.  
  
"I must warn Denethor," Gandalf said with finality. "The battle we have anticipated is drawing near and we must be prepared. By his foolish act, Pippin has given us a small edge against Sauron and we must take advantage of it."  
  
"What are your plans, Gandalf?" Demanded Theoden suspiciously.  
  
"Pippin and I will travel to Minas Tirith to warn the steward," Gandalf began as Merry and Pippin wailed against being separated. Annowe squeezed Pippin's shoulders and tried to calm them.  
  
"The rest of you," the wizard continued over the wails of the hobbits, "return to Edoras as planned and wait for my signal."  
  
Theoden was not swayed. "What signal?"  
  
Gandalf could feel his patience draining. "I will tell Denethor of Sauron's plans and tell him to call for aid from Rohan. Will Rohan be ready?" Gandalf asked pointedly.  
  
Theoden smiled grimly. "Yes, Rohan will be ready," he answered.  
  
The wizard nodded in satisfaction. "Gather as many men as you can and await the beacons!" He whistled for Shadowfax and grabbed Pippin by the waist, removing him from Annowe and Merry.  
  
Frightened and unsure of what was happening, he wailed and struggled against the wizard's grip. "Be still!" Demanded Gandalf as they mounted Shadowfax.  
  
Merry was angry and upset at Pippin. _How could he be so foolish?_ And now to protect him, Gandalf was taking him to Minas Tirith. They had never been separated before in their lives! He felt Annowe's hand squeeze his shoulder for comfort.  
  
"He will be safe," she assured him as he watched the white horse gallop to the south toward Minas Tirith. _I hope,_ she added to herself. 


	32. Back to Edoras

A/N: Hopefully, all of you are over 13 as the rating suggests so I can speak to you frankly. The next several chapters Annowe and Legolas will discuss their relationship in more intimate detail and I want to warn you of this. (But it will still be all mushy so I guess I should warn you about that, too!)  
  
As you may have seen, FF.net has posted a zero-tolerance policy of mis- rating stories. I have no intention of becoming too graphic either in their discussion of their relationship or the physical aspect of their relationship. However, since I am not sure where that line is between PG13 and R I'm stumbling in the dark and will need your help. (Yes, I have asked FF.net to clarify the line but so far I have not heard back from them).  
  
Please let me know if you believe I have overstepped the line and I will remove the offending chapters and re-write them. I trust you, my readers, to keep me on the straight and narrow.

* * *

They set off again the next morning, still tired from their interrupted sleep. The following day they would be in Edoras and everyone was anxious to return to the city. Annowe for one wanted a hot bath and a soft bed (with a fat pillow, of course) to ease the last few months of sleeping on the ground. The others were anxious to begin mustering for the signal from Minas Tirith.  
  
Annowe had tried to comfort Merry as best she could but he was nearly despondent over Pippin. She understood his pain since she had felt much the same way when Legolas had left her in Rivendell. _But Minas Tirith was much safer than Mordor. For the time being, at least,_ she reminded herself.  
  
The small company was grim as they continued west towards Edoras. The disturbing incident from the night before was still weighing on everyone's mind.  
  
Annowe could no longer stand the tense silence and decided to ask about the stone. It was on everyone's mind but no one wanted to talk about it.  
  
"Aragorn," she began and the ranger slowed his horse until they were next to each other. "What are the Palantiri? How many of them were there?" She asked curiously. The others drew discreetly near to listen to his answer.  
  
"Originally, there were seven of them. They were a gift from the Eldar to the Faithful Numenoreans. They were a means of communicating between the cities of the kingdom – the king could look into his stone and see what was happening near the others," he began.  
  
"Is there one 'master stone'?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, but it is in the Tower of Avallone upon Eressea now lost in the sea. The others that remain are equal," Aragorn clarified.  
  
"So it was sort of a long range seeing device, yes?" She wondered.  
  
"Yes, of sorts. But only certain people could use it as the stones were very powerful," the ranger told her.  
  
"Where are the others?" Asked Theoden, drawn into the conversation.  
  
Aragorn shrugged. "No one knows. We can guess that the one from Minas Ithil is the one that Saruon has in his possession. Another is the one we obtained from Saruman. Legend has it that there is also one in Minas Tirith but I have not heard of its discovery. The others are lost to time."  
  
"It is possible, then, that one or more of these stones are still in use," Theoden stated.  
  
Annowe felt a shiver creep down her spine. _What if someone found it and looked into like Pippin had? Would they go mad?_ Sauron obviously had one so it was possible that he could see what was happening near the others. _What if the one in Minas Tirith was still there? Sauron would be able to see into the city! Could they be walking into a trap?  
_  
"It is possible, but unlikely," Aragorn admitted. "If the stone were found and used by someone who did not understand what it was or know how to harness its power, then it would quickly consume them. It is a very powerful device and not to be used by the uninitiated."  
  
"So, would it drive someone mad to look into it?" Merry asked anxiously, worried for Pippin.  
  
Aragorn smiled at the hobbit. "No, not after only one time," he assured Merry. "But if he were to gaze into it maybe two or three more times then it is possible. However, I doubt if Gandalf will permit him to see it ever again."  
  
Silence settled back over the group, each contemplating what Aragorn had revealed about the stones. Certainly they would be very useful for governing from afar. But they could also be used for spying. Annowe had a suspicious feeling that one or more of the Palantiri were still being used by a party yet unknown to them.  
  
They rode until it became too dark to continue, much like they had the previous evening. Annowe and Gimli gathered firewood while the others prepared the fire pit and their makeshift camp.  
  
As he had promised, Legolas was waiting for her when she finally slipped away from the others. She hugged him and buried her face in his chest, remembering his smell. It was a sweet torture for her to be so near him and yet unable to be physically affectionate to him during the day. She felt that it would make the others uncomfortable and she was a warrior first for now. So she saved all of her affection for their quiet times away from the rest of the party.  
  
She stepped out of his embrace and playfully produced his silver comb. He chuckled at her and she motioned him to sit. She sat behind him, sliding her legs around his hips and unbraided his hair. Slowly, she ran the comb through his silken hair and they spoke in quiet voices about the Palantiri, Sauron and the inevitable battle.  
  
Legolas felt his eyelids growing heavy with the soothing strokes of the comb. She sat the comb aside and ran her hands over his well-muscled shoulders, feeling the built up tension in him. Slowly she began to massage his shoulders and neck. He moaned with pleasure. Her touch was firm and sure on his tense muscles and as she worked her way toward his shoulder blades, he could feel himself relaxing more and more under her skillful touch.  
  
As an elf, he was accustomed to be less aware of his physical being than other creatures were. With Annowe, he greatly enjoyed the physical side of his being whether they were wrestling or she was combing his hair. Now the physical sensation of her hands moving over his muscles was delightful and he murmured his thanks to her. She laughed softly at the languid pleasure in his voice.  
  
"Where did you learn that?" He asked her drowsily.  
  
"You don't actually want to know," she answered, slipping her arms around him and placing her chin on his shoulder then lightly nipping him on the earlobe.  
  
He raised his head and clasped her arms in his hands. In one cat like motion, he had turned around to face her, his hair hanging loose about his shoulders and her arms still in his hands. She drew her legs up so that he could sit closer to her.  
  
"So many secrets you keep," he murmured to her, holding her gaze.  
  
"I do?" She asked, genuinely surprised that he would think she was keeping something from him.  
  
"Yes. I know what you have seen, Annowe, and I wonder sometimes how you have managed to cope with it," he said with a hint of admiration in his voice.  
  
"Oh," she lowered her eyes and squirmed uncomfortably in his grasp. She wished he wouldn't ask her these things.  
  
"Are you having bad dreams?" She asked tentatively and returned his steady gaze.  
  
"No," he answered. "But sometimes I cannot think of anything but death and destruction. It makes me feel dirty and foul. I need to know how you manage."  
  
She cleared her throat. He deserved to know and if anything that had happened to her could help him in any way then she would admit to everything.  
  
"At first I cried a lot. Then I drank a lot of wine to numb the pain and keep the dreams away." She grew quiet for a few moments and watched his reaction fearing that he would be repelled by her darkness.  
  
He said nothing but squeezed her wrists in understanding as he studied her intently, neither repelled nor disgusted by her admission only curious. Then she shrugged as she searched for a way to explain it to him.  
  
"It is rather like living in Lorien – you don't know how beautiful it is until you're out of it. I didn't think it was bad because I could still take it. Now I kind of wonder how I made it but the truth is, a lot of it is a blur. Does that answer your question?"  
  
He nodded and realized for the first time how old she actually was. _What choice do we have? _Eowyn's words came back to him. _She did what she had to do to survive._ He shivered at the thought. There was so much more to her than he had ever imagined.  
  
"Does that bother you?" She asked quietly, seeing the intense expression on his face.  
  
Legolas smiled slightly. "No. It would have worried me more had you not been troubled by what you have seen."  
  
"Well, at least we're together and it could always be worse," she said, abruptly changing the subject.  
  
He arched a delicate eyebrow questioningly. "And how is that?"  
  
"We're both alive and not captured," she said philosophically, trying to lighten the mood and get her mind off of war if only for a short while.  
  
"Ah, but I beg to differ with you, Annowe. You, it would seem, are firmly captured in my grasp!" He held up her wrists so she could see that there was no escape from him.  
  
She snorted at him. "But that will not last for long!" She tried to stand defiantly but he held her wrists fast, keeping her close to him and preventing her from rising to her feet.  
  
Growling playfully, she used her legs to bodily push him over into the ground and the two struggled to get the upper hand. After several minutes of wrestling on the soft earth they lay still, Legolas pinning Annowe under him.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, feeling the weight of him pressing down on her, his lean body completely covering hers.  
  
"Legs," she whispered. "I missed you so much. I thought I would never see you again." She stifled a sob.  
  
"What are you crying for? I'm here," he soothed and tenderly brushed the hair from her face.  
  
"I am so happy but I'm afraid it won't last for very long," she confessed, the memory of Darion welling up in her. "Everything was going perfectly between me and Darion and then it went horribly wrong."  
  
"And you're afraid the same thing will happen with me?" He asked softly. "We've had this conversation before, if I'm not mistaken."  
  
"Yes. I know you think it's madness but I can't lose you, Legolas. I won't lose you!" She said fiercely and squeezed him tightly to emphasize her determination.  
  
"You won't," he promised, kissing her forehead. "We are forever. Death cannot tear us apart," he said simply. "And neither can Sauron."  
  
"I would walk through Mordor for you," she said softly and he kissed her again.  
  
"I have feared that," He grinned wolfishly down at her. "However, there is one connection we have not yet made which would make us permanently bonded so that neither death nor Sauron could ever touch us again."  
  
"Oh?" She teased. "And what would that be?" She asked, knowing perfectly well what he meant.  
  
He nuzzled her neck trying to hide his eager smile. "Our physical union. To make the bond permanent, of course!"  
  
She giggled. "Oh, of course!" She said with mock surprise.  
  
Then she began to giggle delightedly again at the thought of physical intimacy with the most wonderful creature she had ever known and she shivered involuntarily with desire for him.  
  
He laughed, the tips of his ears turning pink at the thought of their physical union. "Of course!" he agreed, still grinning into her neck.  
  
He _was_ feeling rather naughty and it was strangely pleasant. He wondered what it would be like and when they would finally have the opportunity to take that last step.

* * *


	33. The Call to Arms

A/N:  
  
Jebb – yes, that is some image of a pink-eared Legolas, isn't it? Quite delightful! ;-)  
  
Dazzler420 – Not in Edoras. Not yet. ;-) And you are exactly right! He should wait and speak to his father (but he thinks he is old enough to make his own decisions). He will consider this later.  
  
Drummerchick1988 – thanks for sticking with us! We're coming down to the wire! In a manner of speaking. ;-)

* * *

Today they would reach Edoras and begin planning for the inevitable battle against the forces of evil. Annowe was speaking to Merry about the battle of Isengard and the hobbit was talking animatedly about finding Saruman's cache of spoils.  
  
She laughed at his tale and her laugh cut through Legolas' thoughts and he smiled at her. He had missed that laugh of hers terribly. She could actually light up a room with it and everyone seemed to know when she was around.  
  
He thought back to their scouting mission. He had known the moment she arrived, even before she cursed as she tripped over the step. He could almost feel her physical presence. Perhaps they had always been connected but neither of them had been willing to admit it or allow it until now.  
  
He pondered this as they headed toward Edoras. The city had changed greatly since their first visit here. Now people roamed the streets on their way to and from places, children played and there was a general bustle of daily life.  
  
They rode into the city where Eowyn was anxiously awaiting the return of her uncle and Aragorn. She greeted them all heartily and quickly dispatched stable boys to take their horses as she led them into the Great Hall, speaking to her uncle of the latest news.  
  
The shield maiden had the distinct impression that they would not remain long in Edoras and she was determined to have all affairs in order so that she could go with them. Eowyn lingered near the group as they sat around a large table trying to discern their next moves but she did not interrupt them. Instead, she merely watched and listened.  
  
Annowe and Gimli slipped off in search of some food since they were both quite hungry. No one else seemed the least interested in eating but Annowe was famished and Gimli was always ready for a good meal.  
  
Presently the two scroungers returned bearing bread, cheese, wine and some dried meat to share with the rest of them. As she laid the platter on the table, Annowe slipped close to Legolas and ran her hand lightly down his spine causing him to unexpectedly shiver with delight. She grinned mischievously at his reaction and he nudged her with his elbow and winked in reply. He would take this up with her when they would not disturb the others.  
  
Continuing to grin, she sat apart from them as they discussed the future. At this point she would follow Legolas wherever he went – even if he marched all the way to Mount Doom. He was not going to slip out of her protective grasp again so she did not actually care what they decided to do. She was going with Legolas and damn the consequences!  
  
Eowyn noticed the girl and slipped onto the bench next to her. Annowe turned to gaze at the maid as she chewed her bread.  
  
"You are his friend, yes? The nymph," Eowyn asked, trying to see if there were any visible signs of the girl's heritage.  
  
Annowe smiled. "Yes, I am. My name is Annowe. What's yours?" She asked politely.  
  
"Eowyn," the shield maiden replied.  
  
"Eowyn," the nymph repeated. "It is nice to meet you."  
  
Eowyn smiled. "It is nice to meet you as well. May I ask you a personal question?" The lady asked hesitantly.  
  
Annowe nodded and took a drink of water.  
  
"How could I tell you are a nymph?" Eowyn asked curiously.  
  
Annowe looked at the girl for a minute and then started to giggle. Eowyn blushed and tried to apologize.  
  
"No, no!" Annowe laughed and put a restraining hand on the maid's arm. "No one has ever asked me that before and it was just odd." She thought for a minute.  
  
"Quite honestly, I don't think there are any physically distinguishing features that one could look for other than we are usually smaller than humans and a bit chubby." She shrugged. She had never actually thought about distinguishing features of her kind. It didn't seem to matter much.  
  
The two remained silent for several moments as the soft voices of the men drifted through the hall.  
  
". . . muster at Dunharrow," Theoden's voice was clearly heard above the others.  
  
Eowyn and Annowe looked at each other.  
  
"Where is Dunharrow?" Annowe asked.  
  
"It is on the Snowbourn River, about a days ride from here." Eowyn answered. "Please excuse me, I need to prepare to leave."  
  
Annowe raised her eyebrows questioningly at the girl. "You mean to go as well?"  
  
"Don't you?" Eowyn asked pointedly as she rose to her feet.  
  
Annowe laughed. "Of course! How foolish of me! I apologize."  
  
Eowyn smiled at her. "Consider us even then."  
  
The nymph grinned. "As you like."  
  
Eowyn admired the girl's directness and could see why Legolas held her in such esteem. "The elf is quite taken with you," she said with a smile.  
  
Annowe blinked in surprise. "Oh," was all she managed to say before the shield maiden had gone to gather her things for Dunharrow.  
  
That night as the others began to gather for sleep, Annowe and Legolas slipped off to be completely alone together for the first time since Rivendell.

* * *

The sky was dark yet clear and a plethora of stars twinkled above them as they made their way to the warmth and relative privacy of the stable. They slipped quietly through the deserted city clasping hands. Annowe could feel her excitement growing in her as she anticipated their quiet moment together. How she longed to hold him in her arms and smother him with kisses, feeling his strong body against hers without fear of disturbing anyone else.  
  
She bit back a smile of anticipation, watching his profile glow in the pale light. _How many times had she cursed his beauty?_ She wondered as they made the final turn to the stable lane.  
  
Quietly, Legolas opened the latch and opened the door for Annowe to enter. The stable was dark except for the moonlight streaming in through the windows. She stepped into the warm and welcoming stable and waited for Legolas to follow her. There was a soft rustling of straw from the horses and their warm musty smell hung on the quiet air of the stable.  
  
He closed the door and turned towards her, smiling. The silver moonlight illuminated his flawless skin and platinum hair, making him look like some angelic being that would vanish into memory if she were to touch him.  
  
She took a step toward him and he stepped into her open arms as she looked up at him longingly. His heart melted in his chest at the desire in her eyes and he marveled at her intensity.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. They held each other quietly in the warm safety of the stable.  
  
"What are we going to do at Dunharrow?" Annowe asked him, her voice muffled in his chest.  
  
Legolas smiled at her question. "Theoden is sending several parties out to gather what forces they can. We are all going to muster at Dunharrow and await the signal from Minas Tirith," he explained to her.  
  
She grunted. "How many days do we have?" She finally asked after contemplating on this for a few minutes.  
  
He pulled back a bit and looked down at her. She returned his steady gaze.  
  
"How many days to muster?" She repeated the question.  
  
He shook his head wonderingly and hid a smile. "Always the warrior, aren't you?" He said softly. "Three days."  
  
"That's not much time," she frowned. Three days to gather enough strength to defend Minas Tirith was not nearly enough.  
  
"Not for them," he agreed. "But it will be plenty for us!"  
  
She giggled at his implication. "I know what you're about!" She grinned up at him.  
  
"You do?" He asked mockingly. "Pray, tell me so we'll both know!"  
  
"You've become quite the little imp since Rivendell," she said teasingly. "Just what has gotten into you, I wonder?"  
  
"Are you complaining?" He asked.  
  
She laughed and her eyes twinkled. "Perish the thought!" She said and squeezed him tightly, enjoying the feel of his firm muscles under her hands.

Gently, he touched his lips to hers and she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of his soft lips on hers. A sweet oblivion settled over her leaving only the two of them and his delicious kiss.  
  
Annowe could feel her heart pounding in her chest and she knew that the time would soon come for them to consummate their relationship. Was she ready to take that last step with him? Was he ready?  
  
She gently broke away from his kiss and he looked at her questioningly.  
  
"We need to talk," she began, unknowingly uttering the most feared words to any male creature.  
  
Legolas frowned. "I thought we had talked," he said a bit impatiently.  
  
"Yes, we have but . . ." she paused searching for the words. "I need to know if you are truly ready for a physical relationship with me. Once we cross that bridge, there will be no turning back for you."  
  
He sighed and held her closely. "Of course I have thought about this. As odd as it may sound, my heart was set long ago although neither my body nor my mind realized it."  
  
He gave a short laugh and she could hear the sound deep in his chest. "It seems that everyone knew how I felt about you but me. Why do you think we were paired up on our scouting mission together?" He drew back and looked at her.  
  
She grinned. "I thought that was rather convenient. My culprit would be Elladan."  
  
Legolas grinned and shook his head. "Try Elrond."  
  
"What?" Annowe's eyes grew wide with disbelief. "I don't believe it."  
  
"Ask the twins. Or Arwen. She's the one who told me," he admitted.  
  
They both laughed at the "conspiracy" and Annowe was amazed at Elrond's ploy. _He was a wily old elf, that much is certain,_ she acknowledged.  
  
"I do hope this is over soon so she and Aragorn can finally be together," Annowe sighed. It just did not seem right to her that two people who loved each other so much should have to endure such hardship. _Legs is here with me so Arwen should be with Aragorn,_ she thought to herself_. It is only right.  
_  
"Do you feel guilty that we are together and they are not?" Legolas asked quietly.  
  
"Yes," she admitted. "It just doesn't seem right after all they have been through together."  
  
"And I feel badly for them as well, but it is not our choice. You cannot measure your love by how much pain it brings," he said.  
  
She looked at him in astonishment. "Young one!" She gaped with surprise. "How you have grown and changed since you began your journey with the Fellowship," she said to him.  
  
He thought back on all he had experienced since he left Rivendell then grinned down at her. "Yes, I believe I have changed but I cannot say how," he agreed. "Perhaps I am wiser."  
  
"Wiser and more roguish, I would say!" She exclaimed with a chuckle.  
  
He grinned impishly. "Another complaint?"  
  
She rose up on her toes and grinned back at him with a wicked twinkle in her eye. "No. Now kiss me, you devil!"  
  
And he did.


	34. To Dunharrow!

A/N: Although this is a work of "fiction", I feel a certain responsibility to make it as "real" as possible while staying within the limitations that have been set by Mr. Tolkien and this site.

Legolas and Annowe are grown adults (he is about 1500 years old in this story and she is about 2000 years old) and are concerned about the consequences of their physical union as any one should be.

(I'm going to preach here for a minute) Please, if you have any concerns or questions, talk to your parents, older siblings, a teacher or an adult you trust. (End of Public Service Announcement).

* * *

They were up before the dawn preparing to leave Edoras for Dunharrow. Everyone that could fight was going to muster. Theoden sent out messengers to all parts of the kingdom in a call to arms. Annowe urged him to send a message to Isengard in the hopes that perhaps some of the Ents, Huorns or dryads would come if they were able. They could use all of the help that was available.  
  
Eowyn had kindly helped her find some blankets and a discarded tent to use. They would remain in Dunharrow three days according to Legolas while they waited for the men to gather and she would need some sleeping quarters.  
  
As dawn broke over the city, the first riders began to leave for Dunharrow. Legolas and Gimli were again riding Arod and Annowe had managed to get her own horse and carried the equipment for the three of them. Aragorn and Merry rode with Theoden and Eowyn stayed close to her uncle's side although Annowe suspected it was Aragorn she wanted to be near.  
  
As they rode, Legolas and Gimli told her of their adventures in Moria and Lorien and Amon Hen. She was amazed that they had managed to escape so many dire events. It made her adventure in Mirkwood and with the dryads seem quite tame by comparison.  
  
When Gimli informed her of their "orc slaying" contest, she laughed out loud at the two of them, the comical image of the two of them trying to best each other running through her mind.  
  
Legolas grinned back at her. She was right he HAD changed since Rivendell. His friendship with Gimli, his time with the hobbits and being away from her had made him realize what he held most dear in his life.  
  
His missed his family and wished he could tell his father of his intentions with Annowe but he did not think his father would mind. After all, he had encouraged the relationship when they were younger.  
  
Legolas did not want to risk losing her again and he was willing to forgo the normal elven courting customs to make their union permanent. They would have time when the war ended to complete the customary rituals. _If the war ended_ said a voice in his head.  
  
It was not uncommon for elves to mate during troubled times and then complete the customary marriage ceremonies later when the dangers had passed. It was not the most favorable way nor the best way for elves to betroth themselves but this was war and he was determined that he and Annowe should be joined before they marched on Minas Tirith. He did not want to take the chance that one or both of them would be killed and their connection broken forever.  
  
She and Gimli were laughing about something and by the look on her face it was about him. He frowned at her with mock severity.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him and rode off, causing Gimli to laugh that much harder.  
  
"What was that about?" Legolas wondered as he watched her catch up to Eowyn.  
  
Gimli chuckled. "We were talking about her cousin, Deka, until she realized that your mind had wandered off again and couldn't resist tormenting you."  
  
The elf grunted. He would have to pay more attention to these exchanges between the two of them. _Who knew what they could be conspiring to do?  
_  
They arrived at Dunharrow in the early afternoon and spent the rest of the day pitching tents, digging latrines and fire pits and preparing to receive other recruits.  
  
Annowe stayed near Legolas, determined that he would not slip away from her but neither he nor Gimli seemed to mind her company. They remained nearly inseparable until after the late evening meal when Gimli decided to retire early, leaving Annowe and Legolas staring at the cooking fire and talking in low voices.  
  
Aragorn was discussing plans with Theoden and many of the others had turned in for the night or were quietly going about other chores.  
  
She gave a deep sigh and looked up at the stars. "Why couldn't it be like this always?" She murmured softly.  
  
"Perhaps one day it will be," Legolas answered as he slid next to her.  
  
She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. He slipped his arm around her and pulled her close. He was warm and firm against her and she never wanted to leave his side. She nuzzled his chest and he stroked her hair as they sat there in silence each enjoying the company of the other and slowly dying fire.  
  
"Legolas," she said softly. "Can we talk some more?"  
  
"About what?" He asked.  
  
"About us," she answered.  
  
He said nothing so she continued. "Are you sure that you want this?" She pulled away from him and turned to look him in the eye.  
  
He sighed. "Yes. Stop questioning me." He was becoming annoyed with her constant doubt of his intentions.  
  
"I am sorry. I don't want you to have any regrets about this. You have obligations to think about," she reminded him.  
  
He touched her cheek. "I know," he answered. "And I have considered them. They don't matter to me. I am happy with you, Annowe, and I want to make our union permanent. I don't want to be without you ever again."  
  
She bit her lip and lowered her eyes from his tender gaze for a moment as she considered this.  
  
"I don't know what I have done in my life to deserve you but I would do it again a million times over," she finally said as she looked up at him.  
  
He grinned and stood up, pulling her to her feet as well. She knew where this was going and she hesitated.  
  
"What is it now?" He asked irritably. Why was she behaving this way? She kept telling him that she wanted him and the way she kissed him and touched him told him she wanted him so why was she pushing him away?  
  
"This isn't a good time for me," she said hesitatingly.  
  
Confused and irritated, he frowned. "Not a good time? What do you mean?" He demanded, letting go of her hand.  
  
She took a deep breath and willed herself not to give into her desire for him. He was completely and utterly beautiful standing in the glow of the dying fire, the light flashing in his dark eyes and his skin pale against the night. She could hardly bear the sight of his beauty she desired him so fiercely.  
  
"We have to take some, ah," she fumbled for the words. "Precautions." She looked at him hoping he would understand.  
  
He frowned in an attempt to puzzle out her clue. She urged him on with an encouraging nod of her head and raised eyebrows. _Certainly he could not be that completely naïve,_ she thought. _He was well over a thousand years old and should have had "the talk" from his father many years ago.  
_  
Suddenly his eyes lit with understanding and he grunted with annoyance at himself. "Oh, _**those**_ sort of precautions. I see," he mused. "Did you have anything in particular in mind?" He asked. He would certainly do his part to prevent any accidents.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and relaxed. "I know of a few preventative measures I can take," she murmured to him.  
  
"How do you know this?" He questioned suspiciously. "Or is it another 'you don't want to knows'?"  
  
She giggled guiltily. "Holly."  
  
"Holly?" He asked incredulously. "I can't believe it!"  
  
"It's true! Who else would I learn from if not my older sister?" Annowe asked.  
  
He blinked in surprise. "What else did she tell you?" He wondered.  
  
This caused her to giggle that much harder. "Now that is something you don't want to know," the nymph answered.


	35. One Night in Dunharrow

A/N: Dazzler420 – Well, we'll still be waiting here when you return!  
  
Jebb – No worries! I understand completely. And things are going to take a bit of a twist so get ready! ;-)  
  
Dear readers, I thank you for sticking with me through this adventure. I regret to inform you that I will not be posting any more chapters until the end of August. I will be traveling and unable to access the internet. But please don't let that stop you from reviewing! When I return we'll pick right back up and throw in a twist to keep it interesting!

* * *

Recruits began to straggle into Dunharrow the following afternoon. Many were poorly armed but more than willing to defend Minas Tirith against Sauron. Aragorn and Theoden spent most of their day walking about the incoming warriors taking stock of their numbers, equipment and fighting ability.  
  
Gimli spent a bit of time over at the blacksmiths place – the dwarf was quite familiar with the workings of a smithy and volunteered to help.  
  
Legolas had obtained new arrow points and was busily fletching new arrows in preparation for the battle. After finishing that task, he joined Gimli at the smithy.  
  
After Annowe returned from a quick morning swim in the Snowbourn River, she began to prepare a fire for cooking and washing. For most of the day, she stayed near her tent preparing her clothes, food and armor for the battle to come. It was nearly nightfall before she saw Legolas again.  
  
He and Gimli had been over at the blacksmiths sharpening swords and distributing equipment to the incoming fighters. Both of them were tired and hungry when they finally returned to their tents and Annowe offered them stew and bread. Gimli accepted gratefully and produced a bottle of wine that he had somehow managed to pilfer from Isengard.  
  
Annowe and Legolas laughed at his audacity and happily took a drink with him.  
  
The three of them sat talking well into the evening about the number of recruits, the lack of good equipment and tactics for the battle. Gimli was not encouraged by the turnout but Legolas told him to be patient. They still had one more day and perhaps more would join up with them the following day.  
  
Annowe believed that they still possessed the element of surprise. If Sauron attacked Minas Tirith, he certainly would not be expecting to be caught between the walls of the city and the reinforcements. If Gandalf were correct, Sauron had no idea that the Rohirrim and others were mustering against him.  
  
They discussed several other points, weighing the risks and the odds until Gimli decided it was time to leave the two companions alone for the evening.  
  
As he stood up to retire, he leaned over to Legolas and whispered something into the elf's ear. Legolas blushed and swatted playfully at the dwarf who let out a great rumble of laughter before he moved off into the night.  
  
Annowe looked at him curiously. "What was that all about?" She wondered.  
  
Legolas tried unsuccessfully not to giggle. "You don't want to know," he answered.  
  
The tips of his ears were still pink and Annowe could certainly guess what was said. She laughed and moved next to him. She placed her hand on his smooth cheek and gazed deeply into his eyes. _How could I have ever denied my feelings for him? _She wondered.  
  
Just being near him made her heart beat faster and addled her senses. But it was not only his beauty that she found attractive. Rather it was his innate sweetness and gentleness that had originally captivated her.  
  
As they had grown to know each other, she discovered that he could be quite charming and playful when he wasn't allowing his melancholy to rule him. And, most importantly to her, he understood her but never tried to change her. He simply accepted her for what she was and she loved him for it.  
  
She smiled shyly at him and traced the strong curve of his jaw with her fingers. Tonight she would give herself to him, completely and utterly. It was time.  
  
He watched her quietly enjoying the sensation of her soft fingertips upon his skin. He longed to feel her skin on his skin. No other female made him feel quite the way she did. She brought out his playfulness, challenged his intellect and never let him have the last word about anything but he adored her for it. She made him feel completely alive.  
  
"You realize I've done this before, don't you?" She asked softly, her fingers moving over his lips.  
  
He held her hand and kissed each finger, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
"Yes, but I've tried not to think about it," he answered truthfully. It did not concern him that she had been with another man. It was in her past and it would stay there.  
  
"It doesn't bother you?" She pressed. If he had any concerns about her past he needed to speak now.  
  
He pursed his lips and studied her for a moment before he finally answered. "No, it does not bother me." Then he added teasingly, "you will be gentle with me, won't you?"  
  
She pressed her lips together in an effort to suppress a smile. "No," she answered flatly.  
  
He stood up and pulled her to her feet. "Well, then I consider myself warned," he grinned.  
  
Giggling like an excited child, she followed him to her tent. It was small and makeshift but it was hers and they would have some privacy. They slipped inside and she tied the flap shut behind them. The dying light of the fire glowed eerily on the walls. Outside, the quiet voices of the men drifted by. The evening was winding down and tomorrow would be the last day they would wait at Dunharrow.  
  
Legolas reached out for her and caught her braid in his hand. Gently, he took her braid out as she undid his braids. He ran his fingers through her thick curly hair then pulled her close, covering her eager mouth with his as he slid his other hand up the back of her tunic. He lightly ran his fingers up and down her back, causing her skin to quiver and turn to gooseflesh at his touch as he continued to kiss her deeply. She shivered with delight and moaned softly.  
  
Her heart was pounding in her chest and her knees shook at his touch. She had craved his caress like a starving man craves food and felt as if she would die without it. She wanted to drown in him, to kiss him forever but a part of her feared intimidating him. She knew what to expect but he did not so she decided to let him lead the mating dance at his own pace.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezed her tightly and licked her lips with a light touch. She sighed and clung to him fiercely, kissing him deeply with unrestrained lust. She knew he was going to drive her mad with desire. She had seen the look in his eyes. But it was his dance and his pace and a sweet torture to her.  
  
"Legolas, please," she murmured pressing herself close to him, feeling his heat and his strength which only made her ache worse for him.  
  
She needed to feel his strong lean body against hers, to become a part of him. He was so solid and firm against her that she never wanted to step out of his arms. She nibbled on his neck as her hands ran over his back and squeezed his firm bottom. He moaned softly in his throat.  
  
He felt the desire for her take hold deep within him, stirring his long- sleeping passion and knew he could express this with her completely, without fear or regret. She was his and he wanted - he _needed_ to have her.  
  
He slid his hand up to her throat and slowly tipped her head over to one side kissing her neck and murmuring softly to her. She sighed with pleasure and clawed at his tunic.

He couldn't help but smile as he ran his lips over the smooth skin of her neck. She was turning to putty in his hands and it was about time. He considered it fitting for all of the times she had, intentionally or otherwise, reminded him of his more earthly desires.  
  
And he was enjoying indulging his earthly desires with her at this moment. Feeling her squirm under his touch as he kissed her, her body pressing close to his and her arms clinging to him. All these desires he whispered to her as his lips caressed her throat and his hands slid over her.  
  
"Stop, oh, by the Maia, stop or I will go mad with desire!" she hissed at him, to no avail.  
  
He continued to deliberately kiss her and lightly stroke her, completely ignoring her quivering and gasping. He ran his hand over her naked skin, watching as it dimpled under his light touch. She was so very sensitive to his caress and it excited him. He wanted to touch her all over, to feel her body responding to him.  
  
"Do you really want me to stop?" he asked gently, removing his lips from her neck.  
  
"No!" she wailed. "Don't stop, but stop teasing me or I will go mad and take you with me!"  
  
"Isn't this what you want?" he breathed on her lips and slid his hand up her back, caressing her softly while his other hand cupped her bottom.  
  
She moaned deep in her throat. "Yes, it's what I want,"she breathed between kisses, her head swimming from his touch and her knees weak with desire for him.  
  
"But I want more. I want all of you," she whispered hoarsely and ran her hands over him so there could be no mistaking her intentions.  
  
"And you will have me," he promised and pulled her toward the bed.


	36. A Very Important Detail!

A/N: Thank you to Sarah, Jebb, Shadowfax and Lady Fae who reviewed over the summer! And here we go!

Legolas had never felt such a blissful satisfaction. He did not think such physical pleasure was possible. The joy and delight she had given him so selflessly solidified his feelings for her in a way he had not even dreamed of and it made him desire her more deeply. He never wanted to be without her and now he never would.

Annowe smiled languidly over at him, the color still high on her cheeks. He placed his head on her chest and held her tightly as she stroked his hair and murmured soft endearments to him. Her heart felt as if it would burst from happiness. They had sealed their relationship. They were forever.

Slowly, she began to drift off into the deep sleep of one who is well contented and happy as she lay in his strong protective embrace. Thoughts of her life past began to lazily drift through her mind.

She saw the sapphire blue sea in the south where she had spent many winters hiding from the cold of the north. Memories of Holly chasing her through the waves when she was quite a bit younger drifted through her mind and were replaced by memories of the corsairs and their mighty ships attacking Pelargir as she and her comrades fought to defend the city.

With a gasp she bolted upright, startling Legolas who instinctively reached for his knife.

"What . . ?" He began, eyes wide with concern, knife poised to strike the unseen enemy.

"Corsairs!" She breathed. "Of course! How could I have been so stupid?" She cursed herself and squirmed from his protective grasp.

"What are you talking about?" Legolas relaxed only slightly when he realized they were not under attack.

Annowe jumped off the bed and grabbed a tunic from the floor, pulling it over her head as she made for the exit. There was no time to waste! She had been so distracted by so many things hopefully it wasn't too late. She looked at Legolas who was still sitting up anxiously, his smooth muscular chest exposed with the blanket barely covering him to the waist and she grinned shamelessly at the sight. He was the main cause of her distraction but she could not hold that against him. _Can he help it if I am hopelessly captivated by him?_ She smiled.

"I will return momentarily," she assured him as she slipped out of the tent and headed toward Theoden's quarters.

"Where are you going?" His voice called softly after her but she did not reply.

As she made her way toward Theoden's tent, she saw Aragorn's dim outline approaching from another direction and ran to meet him.

"Aragorn!" She said urgently, catching up with him. "The corsairs! Sauron is recruiting the corsairs! I should have realized it sooner but," she paused and bit her lip.

The ranger looked at her intently.

"I was distracted," she finished lamely, lowering her head so he could not see the blush creeping into her cheeks and the large smile on her face.

"I can see that," Aragorn answered smoothly as he took her by the arm leading her toward Theoden's tent. "You are wearing Legolas' tunic."

Mortified, Annowe looked down to see that she was, indeed, wearing the elf's tunic. She groaned inwardly at her haste. _Well, it's too late now to do anything about that,_ she told herself.

"Ah, yes, but about the corsairs," she tried to return to the original subject and the real reason she had left her tent so quickly.

"Yes, the corsairs," Aragorn couldn't help but grin at her. He had wondered when the two of them would stop skulking around like a couple of love-struck teenagers. _Were he and Arwen that bad?_ He wondered. _Yes, they probably were_, he realized with a smile.

"What are you grinning about?" She demanded suspiciously, fearing that he would tease Legolas and rising to the elf's defense.

"Nothing," Aragorn answered truthfully. "You were saying about the corsairs?"

They had reached Theoden's tent and the King was waiting for them. Rather, he had been waiting for Aragorn, seeing the nymph next to him was a surprise.

Annowe bowed slightly to Theoden and continued. "The corsairs are coming up from the south to attack Minas Tirith. I'm almost certain of it!"

Theoden and Aragorn looked at her and looked at each other before Theoden's guest interrupted them.

"She is correct," came a familiar voice from under a dark cloak.

"Please," Theoden motioned the two to enter his tent as he stepped out.

As the flap shut, the visitor drew back his hood and Annowe gasped at Elrond.

"The corsairs are moving up from the south," he confirmed. "They will be at Minas Tirith in three days. You do not have much time."

Annowe looked at Elrond who was staring intently at Aragorn. She had the distinct feeling that they were speaking to each other without saying a word and she shifted uncomfortably in the silence. Presently, Elrond turned his eyes to her.

"Annowe," he said quietly. "Would you please excuse us? I have some urgent business with Aragorn."

She looked from the elf to Aragorn as if to confirm his request. The air around them had become tense and heavy with words unspoken, making her uneasy. She had a very bad feeling that the news that Elrond brought would cause Legolas to leave her again. With a slight bow, she left their company and ran back to her tent to spend as much time with him as possible.

He was still sitting up in the bed with the blanket in his lap waiting for her when she breathlessly ducked back inside the tent.

"Where did you go?" He asked curiously, tilting his head to one side causing his silken hair to fall over his shoulder. There was a slight blush on his cheeks and his dark eyes shone in the night.

She looked at him and her heart swelled with affection and desire. She could hardly believe that he had wanted her. Of all the beautiful elven maidens in the world, he had chosen her, a simple naiad, to be his mate. Her eyes misted over with emotion as she slowly walked toward him, her eyes never leaving his luminous form.

It was easy to be blinded by his physical beauty, Eru knew many others had, but she had remembered when he was not quite so beautiful nor graceful and had loved him even then for his heart was noble and strong.

Tenderly, she reached out her hand and stroked his pale cheek then lovingly smoothed the hair back over his shoulder. He was watching her curiously for she had not uttered a word since she re-entered the tent and she looked as if she might cry. He wondered what had happened but held his tongue as she continued to caress his skin and watch him with her dark eyes.

_Why?_ She wondered. _Why had he chosen me? I am not beautiful, graceful and I'm more of a warrior than a lady. _But she did not voice her thoughts to him for fear that he would regret his choice.

He gently slid his arm around her waist and pulled her forward onto the bed with him. When he realized she was wearing his tunic, he chuckled at her impulsiveness. She had run off so quickly that he did not notice.

"What is it?" He asked gently, pulling her close to him. She did not answer but continued to run her hands over his shoulders and chest, needing to feel his skin to know that he was real. His skin quivered hungrily at her touch.

It was so unlike her to be this quiet and distant, he wondered if she was disappointed in him and sorry that they had joined. He had wanted so terribly to make her happy – as happy as she had made him over the years.

"Do you regret our union?" He asked anxiously.

She looked at him with a mixture of disbelief and surprise. "No! I was wondering the same about you!" She answered.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Annowe started to giggle. Legolas' expression softened and he grinned back at her then kissed her neck - immediately turning her giggle into a soft moan of pleasure. She grabbed a handful of his silken hair and gently tugged on it as she slid her other hand over his toned back.

"Again," he whispered softly into her throat as his hand slid up her thigh.


	37. The Paths of the Dead

A/N:

Jebb - Yes, the image of wearing Legolas' tunic conjures up some very nice thoughts, doesn't it?

Shadowfax - thank you for rejoining us! I'm glad you are enjoying it!

Morning came too quickly for Legolas and Annowe. He awoke slowly as the sunlight crept into the tent warming the air and the camp outside stirred with the first noises of day.

He looked at Annowe lying next to him in his arms, her tousled auburn hair streaming over the sheets and he smiled. She looked so innocent but he knew better, the memory of the previous evening burned into his heart forever. He would never be able to see her in the same light again.

Gently he extracted his arm from under her. He needed to find Aragorn and prepare to leave. He quietly dressed and slipped from her tent.

Gimli and Aragorn turned from their place at the campfire to see Legolas slip out of Annowe's tent. Gimli chuckled and Aragorn bit back a smile.

When Legolas saw his friends, he realized there was no concealing what had happened between him and Annowe. Not that he would want to anyway. But seeing him come out of her tent at such an early hour felt a bit awkward to him. It was a completely new experience and he was not sure how to proceed under these circumstances.

Without a word, he sat down next to a chuckling Gimli and snatched a chuck of bread from the chortling dwarf. He tried to look calm and aloof but it was no use. He could feel the tips of his ears turning pink and the blush slowly crept to his cheeks.

Aragorn grinned at his friend, glad that the elf had finally realized his feelings for the nymph and claimed her. He was very happy for Legolas and clapped the still blushing elf on the back heartily.

Legolas could no longer hide his feelings and giggled guiltily. He had nothing to be ashamed of - he loved Annowe and she loved him. They were two creatures expressing their mutual desire for each other and he felt no shame. Quite the opposite, he wanted to run through the camp and shout the news at everyone but he restrained himself.

The three sat in an amused silence for several minutes before Gimli finally voiced the overwhelming opinion. "It's about time," he grunted, glancing sideways at the pink-cheeked elf.

This caused Legolas and Aragorn to burst into laughter and Gimli soon joined in. The sound roused Annowe who sat up and looked around the tent. Legolas was no longer with her but she knew he was still near.

She slipped from the bed and pulled a long tunic on over her head. She would need to bathe in the Snowbourn before they broke camp today.

As she walked toward the tent flap, she heard Aragorn's low voice speaking of Elrond's visit. Anxiously, she leaned forward to hear what he was saying but kept the flap closed. She feared he would not continue if she emerged from the tent and she wanted to know what he was up to. Elrond had brought him some news last night and she had a feeling that it was not good news. She feared for Legolas and was determined to stay with him.

The ranger was speaking so quietly that she had to strain to hear him and then could only make out bits and pieces of the conversation.

". . . Elrond . . . the sword that was broken . . . Paths of the Dead." (She did not like the sound of that.)

Gimli grunted when Aragorn stopped speaking. Legolas remained silent. Annowe leaned closer to the tent flap, willing Aragorn to repeat himself so she could catch the entire conversation.

"You are going to take the Paths of the Dead,â€ Legolas spoke clearly. "To gather an army of the dead. Those who have broken their vows to the King of Gondor will be given the chance to redeem themselves," the elf finished.

Annowe gasped, her mind working furiously. So THAT is what Elrond was up to last night! Aragorn is the last King of Gondor. Only he can wield Narsil. Only he can command those who vows were broken! A chill crawled up her spine. Legolas was going with him and Gimli too!

Heedless of her disheveled appearance, she burst through the tent flap and ran to Legolas.

"Oh, no!" She growled. "No you don't! You are not going to escape me again so easily!" She determined.

Astonished at her sudden appearance, the three of them looked at her and then each other.

"Annowe," both Legolas and Aragorn began in an effort to calm her.

She shot Aragorn THE LOOK that strikes fear into the hearts of men everywhere and he grew silent. _Better let Legolas handle this,_ he thought to himself. Eru knew he had seen enough of that look from Arwen to last him a lifetime.

Legolas stood up and placed a restraining hand on her shoulder. "Don't make this any more difficult for me than it is," he began gently. He did not want to leave her but his first obligation was to Aragorn now.

"Know this," she hissed. "I made a promise to your father and I intend to keep it. You are not going to do anything crazy while I am here to stop it. I let you run off into danger alone once but not this time. Oh, no! Not this time!" She shook her finger at him, scolding him like an errant elfling.

Gimli turned his head to hide his smile. She would probably give him an earful as well if she saw how amused he was by her fierce protectiveness of the elf. _Perhaps we should send her and her cousin to gather the oath breakers_, he thought to himself. Neither of them seemed to fear much of anything that he could see.

Legolas gently took her hand and pulled her aside.

"You cannot come with us," he told her as calmly as he could. "Aragorn is the only one who can command the oath breakers."

"Then why are you and Gimli going?" She demanded.

"Because we are his friends," Legolas answered.

She raised a sarcastic eyebrow to him. "And what am I?"

He could feel his temper rising. Why was she being so difficult and possessive? "You know what I mean," he snapped. "Don't start this with me. Not now. I need you to understand."

"And I need you to understand that I made a promise. I promised to look after you and keep you safe and I am not going to break that promise, despite your best efforts," she declared.

He sighed in exasperation. "I understand that you made a promise to my father and to Deka and you have fulfilled it. Now I must go with Aragorn. He needs me."

She thought in silence for several moments, her dark eyes narrowed at him as if trying to read his mind.

"What are your plans?" She demanded.

"To bring the oath breakers to Minas Tirith," he answered warily.

She pursed her lips in thought. That wasn't all. Not just to take them to Minas Tirith. There was something else_. Think, woman!_ She cursed herself. _What was it? Elrond! _Yes, there had been no talk of the paths until Elrond had arrived last night. And Elrond had also known about the corsairs._ Ah!_ She suddenly understood. _He is going to use the oath breakers to stop the corsairs! Brilliant!_

Like the sun breaking through the clouds after a sudden summer storm, she smiled at him. "Very well," she agreed. "You do what you must."

Stunned, Legolas blinked several times at her sudden change of mind, unsure if he had heard her correctly. _Something is not right here,_ he eyed her suspiciously.

"What?" He asked in confusion. It couldn't have been that easy to convince her.

"I said, you do what you must," she smiled innocently at him. "And I will do what I must."

He did not like the sound of that and frowned at her. She was up to something. He knew it.

She walked over to where Aragorn and Gimli were still waiting patiently by the campfire and Legolas slowly followed her. _What is she up to?_ He wondered. He had seen that look in her eye one too many times to know he was imagining it. It was the same look he had seen the day he left Rivendell with the Fellowship. _Curse her ever-thinking mind!_ He thought ruefully.

The two stood up at her approach.

"When?" She asked without preamble.

"As soon as possible," answered Aragorn.

She thought about this for a minute then nodded. "May I accompany my stubborn elven friend to the entrance?" She asked politely.

Aragorn smiled. "Of course," he answered and the four of them began to walk toward the beginning of the Path.

As they approached the outskirts of the camp, two young men brought their horses forward and Eowyn quickly followed.

Aragorn sighed. He did not wish to break the lady's heart but she could not accompany them, either. As she drew close, Aragorn led her aside to explain this to her. Annowe could see that the lady was as unhappy as she had been at the news and resolved to tell the shield maiden of her plan.

The three waited for Aragorn to return. Annowe bent down and hugged Gimli.

"Keep an eye on him for me, will you?" She whispered in his ear.

"Aye," he nodded and squeezed her tightly.

She turned to Legolas and smiled grimly at him. "Don't do anything foolish," she warned. "I have a promise to keep."

He nodded and she hugged him close, kissing him tenderly. He hated leaving her so soon but he felt obligated to see this through to the end.

"What are you about, Annowe?" He murmured to her suspiciously as she stepped out of his arms.

She placed her open hand on her chest and looked at him innocently. "Me?" She asked. "Nothing that will interfere with your little walk, I can assure you," she smiled demurely.

He narrowed his eyes at her but wisely let the matter drop.

Aragorn returned to the group followed closely by a glum Eowyn. The three companions mounted their horses and without a backward glance, entered the Paths of the Dead while the shield maiden and the naiad watched them disappear into the mists.

"Don't worry," Annowe whispered to Eowyn. "I'm going after them."

Eowyn's eyes grew wide at the nymph. "How?" She asked.

"They are going to Pelegrir to stop the corsairs. I'm going to meet them there," the nymph grinned up at her smugly.

"How do you know?" Eowyn asked curiously. "Did they tell you?"

"They didn't have to," Annowe answered. "It's the only answer that fits the facts. I made a promise to King Thranduil to bring Legolas home safely and I intend to keep it. Despite his best efforts to the contrary," she added grimly.

A slow smile of triumph spread of Eowyn's face. "Can I come with you?" She asked anxiously.

Annowe shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I'm going via the rivers. There's no way I could hope to make it to Pelegrir on foot or by horseback before they arrived."

Eowyn immediately understood. "Very well. Make sure no harm comes to them," she urged softly.

"Don't you do anything foolish, either," Annowe said and shot the maid a dark look.


	38. Fond Memories

A/N: "Make time stop and listen for (our) sighs" is from "Make Time Stop" by INXS

Jebb – Well, she's just worried about him as we all are! I can't believe he's running off like that. He deserved a good scolding!

Dazzler – Great to have you back! Glad you got all caught up!

* * *

With grim determination, Annowe readied herself to leave for Pelargir. Eowyn had assured her that the others would be too busy preparing for battle to concern them selves with her disappearance. 

"I will address any questions," she had assured the nymph. "You just make sure they make it to Minas Tirith safely."

The two of them had parted, each trusting in the other to play their part in this great drama.

Annowe was not sure how much time she had – how long it would take for Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli to find and submit the oath breakers – and she wanted to reach Pelargir if not before them, then at least with them.

The Snowbourn River was chilly to her and while she would have preferred to swim naked, she thought it best if she at least wore a tunic and trousers, as she would need them during the battle. Her trusty scimitar she had fastened securely across her back and her hair was tightly braided out of the way. Gingerly, she stepped into the cool water and allowed her body to become used to the cold before she plunged her head under and began the long swim downriver.

Alone in the water, the silence of the river surrounding her, her thoughts began to drift back to Dunharrow and her mating with Legolas. She could feel the hot blush creeping into her cheeks and she involuntarily smiled at the memory.

He had been anxious at first then relaxed when he realized that she was just as nervous as he. Once they had started giggling at their own foolishness, their long dormant attraction and desire soon overrode every other emotion. She giggled to herself again as she let the entire evening play out in her mind.

She did not want to think of the danger he was in – the danger they were all in. Soon they would face the Enemy and the fate of their world would be decided. She shook her head to clear that thought – replacing it with the memory of Legolas' silken hair draped over his supple bare chest as he smiled at her in the moonlight.

She would carry those precious memories in her heart forever. No, she would not think of the future now. She would remember they're shared past and take comfort in knowing that no matter what happened now, they were forever bound to each other.

Giggling to herself, she leisurely rolled over in the swift current, imagining that she was again in Legolas' strong arms as he held her tightly to his bare chest, murmuring soft words of endearment to her. She smiled and closed her eyes, allowing herself to drift with the current as she remembered the smell of him and the warmth of his embrace. Her skin tingled as if he was touching her again and the rush of the water reminded her of his breathing.

* * *

Legolas gazed dreamily ahead of him, neither knowing nor caring what lie ahead on the Paths of the Dead. Both Gimli and Aragorn were slightly nervous as they slowly rode down the dimly lit path. Gimli was anxious because he did not like the idea of trying to summon the oath breakers and Aragorn was tense because he knew without the oath breakers their chances of success were very slim indeed.

They spoke few words, each keeping his own council as their eyes roamed over the desolate landscape. A slight smile played at the corners of Legolas' mouth and if either Aragorn or Gimli had seen it, they would have immediately understood the cause. The elf was lost deep in thought recalling the previous evening when he lay with Annowe in the dark stillness.

There had been no others in the world that night except for the two of them. He was certain of it. They had reached a place where no one could reach them and where all time stood still and listened for their sighs.

A blush crept into his cheeks as he recalled her touch and her words. She had touchingly declared her love for him and he would never doubt her. He felt complete now and he feared nothing – neither living nor dead. She loved him and that was all that mattered.

His hand gripped the reins as he had gripped Annowe's thick hair and recalled the feel of it in his hands as she sighed in his arms. Despite her forceful and brash demeanor, Legolas had learned many years ago that she could be utterly charming and winsome when she felt comfortable with someone. He had only recently discovered that she could also be very gentle, sensitive and yielding to him. He grinned at the thought. He knew her most intimate secrets and her trust in him made him feel like a giant.

Still smiling he glanced again at the sky. Was he imagining things or was it more blue than it had been in weeks? Even the air, although heavy with anticipation, seemed fresher. His father had often told him that he would know when he was besotted. "You will come to believe that even the birds in the trees sing only for you!"

Yes, he could feel that. His heart felt like it had wings and he felt as if it took every ounce of his elven self-control not to burst into a thousand shimmering stars. Instead, he drew a deep sigh and remembered the feel of her small hands clinging to his bare back.

"You're thinking about the lass again, aren't you?" Gimli's soft rumble came from behind him.

Legolas blinked. "What ever gave you that idea?" He wondered.

Gimli grunted in response, then poked the besotted elf in the back with a gnarly thumb.

"You've been murmuring to yourself in elvish and sighing like a love struck maid for the last hour!" The dwarf muttered darkly.

Legolas chuckled and felt the tips of his ears turn pink but he said nothing. Gimli spoke true – his mind was completely elsewhere – it was with Annowe. _Where was she now?_ He wondered. _Would she ride to Minas Tirith with the Rohirrim? More than likely_, he realized. There would be no point in her staying at Dunharrow. She had just as much to lose as everyone else if Sauron were not defeated.

He sighed. He did not want to think about that – about what lie ahead for them. He only wanted to cling to the sweet memory of lying in her arms in the darkness as the world passed by them. _Soon,_ he mentally promised her. _Soon this will be over and I will never leave your side._ He was more determined than ever to make the world safe for them.


	39. Pelargir

A/N: Sorry for the brevity of the last chapter. I needed a bit of transition between this one and chapter 37. Here is the twist that I warned you about! If you think about it, you'll be able to figure out what is going to happen! So do not despair!

* * *

One of the ships stood apart from the others, a blue and sliver flag whipping in the breeze. The flag seemed strangely familiar to Legolas somehow but he could not place it. Nor did he have time to ponder this enigma – the oath breakers were swarming over the corsairs' ships, capturing or killing any that stood in their way.

Aragorn had made them promise to spare any who were unarmed or surrendered to them. He was not in a mind to have any innocents caught up in their fight since Pelargir was the homeport for many honorable merchants and traders. Their ships would be docked in the harbor as well (if they had not been overrun by the corsairs) and he did not want to add to their fear.

The army swept through the ships, driving the corsairs into the sea or slaying them where they stood. Aragorn kept a close eye on their activities, fearing that they may once again break their oaths.

Legolas was drawn to the ship flying the blue and silver pennant for some strange reason. As the wind died down, he saw that it was a blue pennant with a silver trident emblazoned on it and instantly understood.

"Annowe!" He cried excitedly and pointed his sword in the direction of the ship. It was her father's pennant.

"Where?" Gimli asked and his eyes turned in the direction Legolas pointed.

The two of them quickly made their way to the ship, hard on the heels of the oath breakers. _How did she get here?_ Legolas wondered in amazement. She certainly was persistent!

Annowe held fast to the anchor chain as the ship rocked under the weight of running feet and fighting men when the oath breakers attacked the ship. She grinned with satisfaction at her ploy. The corsairs had been so busy trying to pull her father's banner down and catch her that they had paid no attention to the onslaught of ghosts. Caught unaware, the corsairs struggled to defend their ship as she quietly slipped into the safety of the sea and waited for the battle to end.

Sounds of fighting died down and she shimmied up the anchor chain, scimitar drawn just in case. She peered over the rail and saw that the majority of the corsairs had been wounded or killed and felt that it was safe enough to show herself.

Then she saw him. Legolas! He was standing on the gangway looking frantically about as Gimli fought the corsairs that refused to surrender.

She scrambled up on the rail and shouted his name, a great smile of excitement on her face. His eyes met hers and he laughed out loud at the sight of her standing on the rail wearing nothing but a soaking wet tunic, her hair hanging limply about her and her scimitar grasped tightly in her hand.

He ran toward her over the deck and she leapt from the rail to meet him. He could not believe she had managed to figure out their plan and beat them to the scene! Her persistence never ceased to amaze him and he marveled at how quickly her mind had grasped their plan. He laughed at her determination and wondered how he could have ever thought he could escape her watchful eye once she had determined to keep him safe.

His thoughts quickly changed from amusement to horror and the next few moments were burned into his memory forever although it would be many years before he could remember the exact sequence of events.

She was walking toward him grinning triumphantly, sheathing her scimitar, when one of the oath breakers came between them. Instinctively, she redrew her scimitar to defend herself and Legolas screamed a warning but it was too late.

The oath breaker, believing she was a corsair, attacked with a vengeance. Annowe, distracted by the elf's scream, looked in his direction. For a split second their eyes locked before the oath breaker drove his sword deep into her belly.

That was the last thing Legolas remembered for the next several hours.

Gimli heard the elf scream and looked up in time to see the oath breaker drawing his sword from Annowe's belly. With a roar, he raced across the slippery deck toward the stricken girl. In a daze, she collapsed to her knees holding her stomach and he could see the blood seeping through her fingers.

Legolas had gone mad and attacked the oath breaker with such a frenzy Gimli worried that he would accidentally be struck by one of the elf's enraged blows. Quickly, he skirted the crazed elf and reached for the girl. She was still alive.

"Legolas!" She screamed, struggling to her feet using her scimitar as a crutch, heedless of her own wounds.

_The crazy nymph is going to attack the oath breaker as well!_ Gimli realized in amazement. He tried to soothe her and pull her hand away to look at the wound but she would not let him. She simply shoved him aside to join Legolas against her attacker.

Gimli realized that he had to act quickly. She was loosing too much blood to survive without stopping the flow. He turned and wrapped his arms about her like steel bands, pinning her arms to her sides and she howled in frustration.

He jerked her down into a sitting position and looked into her eyes.

"Lass!" He growled menacingly. "You are wounded."

"Legolas," she whimpered helplessly but did not struggle.

"Can take care of himself. It is you I'm concerned for," Gimli kept his tone calm yet brusque so she would realize how grave her own situation was. He had seen behavior like this before in dwarves – they would be severely wounded but would continue to fight until they literally dropped dead in their tracks or someone rescued them from themselves.

His logic seemed to bring her about and she blinked several times, the pain from her wound finally setting in on her.

"Throw me into the sea," she demanded quietly. "The sea will heal me."

Obediently, the dwarf picked her up in his arms and carried her to the rail. He was surprised to find that she was quite heavy despite her small stature.

"Gimli! Don't let him get hurt! I could not bear it. And tell him not to worry," she said deliberately and thumped him weakly on the chest before he heaved her over the rail and into the sea.

The splash of her body hitting the water seemed to bring Legolas to his senses and he raced to the rail next to Gimli. The dwarf was staring down into the rippled blue water watching as her hair floated eerily at the surface for a moment then disappeared into the depths of the sea. A dark red stain radiated out from where she had gone under the water.


	40. Legolas in Torment

A/N:

Jebb: Yes, I know. It was a bit of a shock, eh? Sorry! But there is a point to it after all!

* * *

Legolas let out a howl of agony and Gimli literally felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up on end. He had never seen the elf in such a state. Not even Aragorn's fall had caused him such grief. He seemed almost mad with pain and Gimli's heart, for the first time in his long life, quavered.

"Lad," he whispered. "She said not to worry. She will recover."

Legolas said nothing but disappeared below deck. Gimli could hear his screams of rage as he tore apart the bowels of the ship in his torment.

Aragorn heard the racket and quickly boarded the ship. Oath breakers wandered about, their eyes downcast. One lay on the deck in a crumpled heap of bones, a miserable creature neither living nor dead.

Gimli stood near the rail with wide eyes, watching the deck as Legolas's cries rose up from under him.

"What happened?" The ranger demanded.

"The lass," was all Gimli managed to choke out before his eyes welled up with tears.

Aragorn was confused. "What lass? Annowe? What was she doing here?"

Gimli said nothing but shook his head. He did not know, either. All he knew is that she was gravely wounded, thrown into the sea and the elf was beyond mad with grief. For a fleeting moment, Gimli wondered if he had done the right thing by throwing her overboard. She had told him to and he had obeyed. He desperately hoped she would recover.

Aragorn gravely took in the situation. "Gimli, go with the oath breakers to the next ship. Wait there for me. I will go after Legolas," he commanded.

With a nod, Gimli obeyed. The oath breakers followed. Aragorn pulled open the hatch and descended below to calm the mad elf. Gimli hoped Aragorn would be safe and watched the ranger anxiously from the other ship, ready to come to his aid if he cried for help.

As Aragorn descended the stairs, he saw Legolas wielding a very large board and mercilessly beating a table until the furniture collapsed under his blows. Cautiously, Aragorn made his way toward his friend and waited until the elf's madness had subsided enough that he could be heard over the din.

"Legolas," Aragorn said clearly but calmly. "Look at me."

Legolas threw the board so hard that it became embedded in the wall. He stood there for several moments, taking deep breaths and trying to calm himself.

"Legolas," Aragorn repeated. "I'm not leaving."

The ranger watched Legolas clinch and release his bloody hands in an effort to restrain his madness. Slowly, the elf turned to face his friend. Legolas' delicate features were now distorted with pain and rage but his eyes were what frightened Aragorn the most.

His eyes were flat, cold and distant with no hint of light. _He's gone over the edge of reason, _Aragorn realized.

"Legolas," Aragorn began, unsure of what would draw his friend back but needing him to return. "Please don't. I still need you."

This seemed to reach into the elf's mind and he gave a slight nod. Aragorn was relieved. _Best take this one step at a time until he comes out of this_, he reasoned.

"Come," the ranger beckoned over his shoulder as he walked toward the stairs. "Follow me. We must make to Minas Tirith, remember?"

The elf blinked several times then hesitantly followed Aragorn up the stairs.

Gimli gave a great sigh of relief when he saw the two appear on deck. Legolas was moving like he was in a trance and he looked worse than Gimli had ever seen him. _Even worse than Helm's Deep, and that's saying quite a bit,_ the dwarf thought.

He moved to the gangway as the two boarded the ship. "Take him below, please, Gimli. We need to get underway," Aragorn urged.

Gimli nodded and touched the elf lightly on the arm to get his attention. "Come, lad," he said gruffly to hide his own distress.

"No," Legolas said. "I want to stay here on deck in case . . ." He was unable to finish the sentence and Gimli feared he would burst into another fit of rage but he did not. Instead, he moved to the rail and leaned over, scanning the waves for any sign of the nymph.

"Lad," Gimli began, moving next to the elf as the ship got underway for Minas Tirith. "She told me to tell you not to worry," he said softly.

Legolas looked at him for several minutes in silence, not trusting his voice enough to speak. He knew Gimli had done as she requested but he had wanted to hold her before returning her to the sea. He should have forbidden her to leave Dunharrow! He should have let her come with him or stayed with her.

Self-doubt gnawed at him even as Gimli and Aragorn murmured words of encouragement. How could they know what he was feeling? Neither of them could even fathom the depths of his despair. Even Aragorn's accident had not tormented him so. He had feared for Aragorn on an intellectual level, frightened for the fate of Middle Earth if the last King of Gondor had fallen. On a personal level he knew Aragorn was mortal and had tried to remind himself of that periodically. Eventually all mortals would pass away.

But Annowe was not mortal and her loss was very personal to him. He had known her for as long as he could remember – longer than he had known almost anyone save his own family. And he had known her much more intimately.

He bit back a sob as he remembered their physical union and the joy he had felt in Dunharrow with her as she lay in his arms. She had given herself to him completely and utterly for his pleasure asking nothing in return save his heart. But his heart had always belonged to her and their union had merely confirmed what both of them already knew.

With a quivering hand, he dashed a tear from his eye and continued to stare out at the dark sea. She was out there somewhere, alive. He had to believe that. If she were lost to him he would certainly not care whether he lived or died. It was a cruel joke that they had finally overcome all other obstacles to be together only to be torn apart at the very end of it.


	41. Never Tear Us Apart

A/N:

Blondeducky77 – Great! Glad to hear it! Welcome and I hope you're still enjoying this!

IwishChan – Welcome! She will. And he still has Aragorn and Gimli to look after him!

Jebb – Absolutely! But Legolas has forgotten one VERY important detail that Aragorn will soon remind him of!

* * *

Gimli had stayed with the grieving elf until he felt his stomach rumbling. Like he had done so long ago at Helm's Deep, he fetched some food for himself and his tormented friend. Legolas had taken the bread the dwarf offered and chewed it absently as he continued to gaze longingly over the sea, his mind tormented by thoughts of "why?" and "what if?"

The dwarf sighed heavily. He knew the lass would survive. He had seen his own women survive much worse wounds but Legolas was tortured by guilt and regret, fearing that somehow he was to blame for her misfortune. No matter how Gimli tried to console him, Legolas would not hear that he was innocent of any guilt in the matter. It frustrated and frightened him that the elf could be so stricken for her when she would clearly survive.

He could understand Legolas' grief at losing his mate so quickly and violently after their first union. Eru knew that he himself would have flown into a rage as well had the same thing happened to him. It was the elf's distance that unnerved him. When Aragorn had fallen at least Legolas had spoken to him but now – now he just stared out into the sea with those silver tears trickling down his cheeks, not uttering a word.

With a grunt, he moved to Aragorn who had been watching the two of them intently.

"I do not know what is to be done with him," the dwarf grumbled helplessly. "She is a strong lass. She will recover in time."

Aragorn squeezed the dwarf's shoulder reassuringly. "I know," he answered. "Let him grieve. He will soon realize that she is not out of reach."

Gimli cocked his head curiously at the ranger, wondering just what that could mean but his friend did not answer.

The wind whipped the sails and the masts creaked in response as the ship sliced through the calm waters. Legolas was completely alone now save for the handful of men who were keeping the ship on course during the night journey.

He had not moved from his post on the rail – the same place he had stood as he watched her disappear into her watery home. Heedless of the wind and sea spray, he stood his silent vigil as he replayed the horrible scene in his mind over and over again.

"Legolas," the wind seemed to whisper to him from afar. Curiously, he turned to see if perhaps it was Gimli or Aragorn. He saw no one but he heard someone call his name again, this time a bit louder and more urgently.

"Yes!" He breathed, his heart caught in his throat. It was Annowe! He knew it!

"Annowe!" he called softly then strained his ears to hear her reply.

"Yes!" Her voice came faintly. "Ask Aragorn," were all the words he could hear before the wind blotted her out.

Without hesitation, he bounded down the stairs to where the ranger lay sleeping. Gently, he shook his friend awake.

Aragorn awoke with a start, fearing that something had gone wrong in the night.

"My friend," Legolas' eyes shone in the dim light. "I have heard Annowe's voice. She says to ask you – something," he finished, not quite sure what to ask or even if the ranger would understand.

Aragorn relaxed. "What took her so long?" He wondered out loud then realized it had been Legolas' grief that had prevented the connection.

"What? You know where she is? How to help her?" The elf was not sure if he should be thankful or angry.

"No. But I know what she wants," Aragorn sat up and calmed his distraught friend. "You two have bonded. Mated. Nothing, not even death can separate you. Remember?" He chided Legolas softly.

Legolas threw his head back and groaned at his own oblivion. "How could I have been so foolish? It was all we talked about before!" He felt like a complete dunderhead for failing to remember that one very important detail of their mating.

"Now you understand what she wants and what you need to do, yes?" Aragorn questioned, hoping that he could return to sleep and Legolas would realize that they had never actually been apart.

"Yes! Thank you!" Legolas grinned as he bounded up the stairs to the deck.

The elf made himself comfortable in a quiet corner of the deck and willed his mind to turn to their last night in Dunharrow together. It was not very difficult and his mind drifted to that magical night easily. He remembered the feel of her velvety skin on his as her soft lips caressed his neck and her hands squeezed his shoulders in passion. He remembered the smell of henna in her hair and the sounds she made as he ran his hands over her small form.

He smiled at those sweet thoughts and suddenly she was in his arms, alive and quivering next to him. With a shout, he squeezed her tightly then kissed her smooth forehead. One silver tear of happiness slid down his alabaster cheek and she smiled tenderly as she wiped it away.

"Silly!" She chided softly. "You should have remembered that once we physically mated we could never be undone without mutual consent. And I don't plan on letting you out of my sight ever again!" Here she slapped him lightly on the bottom to emphasize her point.

He laughed, giddy with the realization that she was correct. Slowly, he took her face in his hands, drinking in the sight of her as if he may never see her again. She smiled up at him for a split second before she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, never wanting to let him go.

His arms immediately slid around her and held her close as his body responded to her presence and he kissed her deeply.

"Annowe," he breathed, reluctant to break their kiss but anxious to know if she had survived the stabbing.

"I'm fine," she said, placing her small hand against his flawless cheek. "Gimli saved me. He put me into the sea before I grew too weak."

Legolas exhaled in relief and made a mental note to profusely thank his friend for his quick thinking. "Where are you now?" He asked, not sure what to expect.

"I am with my father. It may take me a while to recover but I will always be with you," she grinned. "That is, if you can remember not to let go of me."

"No," he assured her with a tight hug. "I will not let go of you. Ever."


	42. I will always be there

A/N: I regret that, due to the troll activity on this site, I do no longer accept anonymous reviews. I apologize for this and hope that those of you reading will continue to do so even if you cannot review. Your "good vibes" mean a lot!

Blondeducky – I love that word, too! It's so apt! And I think Legolas has a bit of a sense of humor and doesn't take himself too seriously.

Jebb – Well, you know! He was too upset to think rationally! She knew he'd come around. And Deka will certainly have another opportunity to give him a piece of her mind!

IwishChan - I love getting these two together. It's always so mushy and sweet! Soon! Very soon they'll be together in the flesh. They were apart for nearly 38 chapters! That's just cruel!

* * *

"Legolas, it is time for me to go," Annowe whispered gently as she nuzzled his warm neck, reluctant to step from his warm embrace. She had missed him terribly and feared he would be too overcome with grief to remember that they were now bonded forever. 

He squeezed her tightly in reply, fearing to let go of her lest she become lost to him again for good. They had been apart too many times and for too long. Now that they were bonded, he never wanted to let her go.

"This will always be our place, young one. Whenever you want me, come here and call for me and I will answer. No matter how far away I am, how long I have been gone or how angry you think I may be I will always be here waiting for you," she murmured softly into his ear as she ran her hands over his muscular back, enjoying the feel of his warm body next to hers.

"No one can touch us here, can they?" He marveled. He had so many questions but none of them seemed to matter now. They were safe and together.

Annowe pulled away from him. "I must return to my father. He worries. But remember that there is no escaping me now!" She smiled up at him and he laughed.

"When will we be together again?" Legolas asked anxiously. "In the flesh?"

"Soon. Most likely within a day or two. Save some orcs for me, will you? I don't want you and Gimli to have all the fun!" She grinned at him.

Legolas grunted. Gimli, yes. He had forgotten about how upset the dwarf had been. Sensing his mood, Annowe grew suspicious.

"Is something amiss with Gimli?" She asked tensely. She would be able to forgive herself if he had been wounded trying to help her.

"No. He was trying to tell me that you would recover but I was too upset and pushed him away," Legolas frowned guiltily. "I should apologize to him."

Annowe smiled and hugged him. "I think he will understand. I rather believe he has grown accustomed to your moods." Then she laughed. "Oh, Legolas, you are like a frozen river, you know that, don't you? So calm and serene on the surface but underneath, you are as turbulent and wild as I am!"

Legolas leaned over and whispered seductively in her ear, "yes, I know. I was just waiting for you to come along and thaw me out!"

They both laughed until their eager lips met.

* * *

"Are you certain he is not dead?" Gimli asked Aragorn anxiously as he bent over the still elf. Legolas had not moved since Gimli had discovered him, lying on his side next to the bow railing, lifeless eyes staring into space. He had shouted for Aragorn, afraid that the crazy elf had willed him self to die in the night because of the lass.

Aragorn had assured him that Legolas was not dead but neither was he asleep. He was in "Twilight" as Aragorn called it - a place between light and darkness where wishes and dreams became reality. He was with Annowe and they were both safe.

At this explanation, Gimli eyed the Ranger suspiciously, fearing that he was the only sane member of this accursed crew. But Aragorn had only laughed and said cryptically, "you will see. He will return shortly."

Muttering darkly to himself, the dwarf sat near his elven friend awaiting his return from the Twilight and hoping the Ranger was correct. He dared not even consider what he would do if the elf did not return.

Nearly an hour had passed before Gimli saw the first sign of life in the elf. Legolas drew in a deep breath and suddenly the light in his eyes returned. Gimli leaned over and anxiously shook his friend's shoulder.

"Lad? Are you back?" He asked softly, unsure if the sound of his voice would alarm the elf or not.

Legolas blinked several times then sat up to smile at Gimli. "Yes! Yes, I'm back! Oh, Gimli! I am sorry I doubted you," Legolas began but the dwarf waved him off.

"I knew you were upset about the lass," Gimli acknowledged. "I don't blame you for being upset. Think nothing of it."

Legolas reached out and squeezed the dwarf's broad shoulder in a gesture of thanks. His life had been forever changed by their unlikely friendship.

"The lass," Gimli blustered and abruptly changed the subject lest the crazy elf realize just how fond of him the dwarf had become.

Legolas immediately understood and smiled knowingly. "Yes, Annowe is fine. She said to save her some orcs as she will be joining us shortly," he said as he stood up.

"Save her some orcs?" Gimli fairly cried in indignation as he leapt to his feet. "Why, if she is not here then she will miss all the fun! I'll not 'save' her any!" He huffed then mumbled something to himself about "first come, first served" as he stalked off to the galley.

Aragorn grinned and shook his head as he watched the dwarf amble down the stairs.

"So now you know," the Ranger said with an easy smile.

Legolas grinned sheepishly. "Yes, I remember now. Thank you."

Aragorn laughed and clapped his friend heartily on the back. "My friend, you are quite welcome! I couldn't have you brooding about when there are orcs to be disposed of!"


	43. The Battle Begins

A/N:

Blondeducky77 – Yes! And more rejoicing to come!

Jebb – Duh OH! I feel like a dunderhead! Glad you enjoyed the "other stuff", too! Yes, that Gimli is just a big old marshmallow under all his bluster!

IwishChan – Gimli wants all the Orcs for himself! Shame on him! ;-)

Norie Ape 1 – Glad you could join us! Welcome to the story! Well, I hadn't intended to talk about Prince Imrahil because I don't want to create confusion by introducing a bunch of new names all at once. But since you asked! I added him in the battle scenes (although it's not much!)

This is a bit more of the book than the movie here but hopefully it won't confuse anyone. If it does, please let me know and I'll clarify myself. Also note that the Southrons, Haradrim, Easterlings and Variags are all legions of the Dark Lord. The Rohirrim and Gondorians are the "good guys".

* * *

Deka stood completely motionless as she gazed out over the fields below. Soon, very soon they would ride forth with the Rohirrim to attack Sauron and defend Minas Tirith. Truly it was madness but it was the one chance they had to rid the land of The Enemy. 

She and the other dryads had made haste to Dunharrow after seeing to the Ents at Orthanc. She had hoped to catch Annowe but the man king did not know where the nymph had gone and did not seem too concerned at her disappearance. He was too busy trying to prepare the men to leave for Minas Tirith.

Frustrated, Deka had begun asking about the camp. No one seemed to know what had happened to Legolas or Annowe and the dwarf and the Ranger were also missing. Deka wondered if she had misunderstood their intentions to join in the last battle.

_But where could they be? I know they were coming here to muster with the men. Why are they not here?_ She bit her lip anxiously and shaded her eyes against the sun's feeble rays as she scanned the field again.

"M'lady," began a soft voice at her shoulder. Deka turned to see a young warrior standing near her.

"Yes?" Deka asked curiously.

"You are searching for the elf and the nymph, I hear," the lad began. Deka took in a sharp breath and turned to fully face the young warrior.

"What do you know of them? Where are they?" She questioned eagerly.

"They have gone to Pelargir to stop the corsairs," he informed her.

"The corsairs?" Deka repeated unbelievingly, her mind whirling with dire thoughts.

"Yes, it is a rather long story and I fear I have not the time to impart it to you. But Annowe and three travelers have gone to Pelargir to stop the corsairs," he began to move off but not before Deka managed to grab his wrist.

"Wait!" She cried and looked down to see that it was actually a woman's wrist in her grasp and completely forgot her thoughts.

Eowyn pulled her wrist away. "Please," was all she said to the startled dryad.

Deka blinked, unsure of why the lady would need to keep her identity secret.

"Annowe is my cousin," is all she managed to blurt out. "I am very worried for her."

Eowyn visibly relaxed. "You will not tell my father?" She asked anxiously.

"No, lady. Although I find it puzzling why you would need to hide your identity. Do they not allow women to fight here?" Deka asked curiously.

"I must go," Eowyn said abruptly and retreated to fetch her horse. Deka watched her go, determined that she and the other dryads would fight alongside the men no matter what their feelings on the matter were.

As much as she hated to admit it, the battle at Isengard had made her realize that Annowe was correct – Sauron was indeed preparing for war, determined to subjugate world to his will.

She sighed and closed her eyes, wishing there were some other way to avoid the terrible confrontation. She just wanted to end. All of the fighting, the violence, the killing – it all seemed so senseless to her.

"Deka! They are leaving!" She heard her sisters call. Slowly, she opened her eyes and walked back toward the now deserted camp.

* * *

As the Rohirrim drew within sight of Minas Tirith, Theoden ordered Elfhelm and his men to attack the siege engines near the walls of the city while the rest of the Rohirrim would attack the enemy's reinforcements to the south. 

With a great trumpet blast, the first wave of horse riders thundered toward the besiegers and a great cry of joy rose up from the city. Elfhelm's men swarmed over the siege engines and equipment, setting fire to the infernal devices and driving the enemy to the river. Those who did not flee were cut down in their tracks leaving an opening for Theoden and the rest of his men to attack the Southrons in the middle of the field.

Seeing this opening, Theoden ordered the charge and the rest of the Rohirrim swept over the field to attack the now demoralized Southrons who beat a hasty retreat before the onslaught of horsemen. The Rohirrim pushed the enemy farther east toward the river and seemed to be gaining the upper hand on the field when suddenly enemy reinforcements - footmen and horsemen of the Haradrim, war oliphaunts and the Variags of Khand poured from Osgiliath to even the battle once again.

The fearsome sight of the oliphaunts, their giant gray bodies topped with massive siege towers, gave even the most stout hearted of Theoden's men pause. Some of the horses reared and shied away from the frightening creatures, throwing their riders as they fled in terror.

For several horrifying moments, Theoden believed that all would be lost. The earth pounded with the heavy steps of the giant creatures and arrows rained down from their mounted towers causing chaos among the Rohirrim. Giving a great cry to rally his men, Theoden urged Snowmane forward toward the advancing monsters, determined that his knights should hold their ground. Seeing the king's intention, the line of Rohirrim suddenly stiffened and they turned to charge their attackers.

Merry's eyes grew wide with fear and the reigns shook in his hands but he refused to quail in his seat. He was guiding their speeding horse through the legs of the gigantic oliphaunts as his riding companion slashed at their soft underbellies and harnesses.

He could hear the screams of the creatures and men as some of their towers toppled to the ground. Dangerously, he weaved the swift animal around the terrifying creatures, avoiding their tusks and trunks at once both exhilarated and terrified at his place in this great battle. He tried not to think of what he was doing, concentrating only on guiding the speeding horse from one lumbering creature to the next.

He would certainly have a story or two to tell Pippin! At the thought of his absent friend, Merry's eyes teared up but he pushed the thought out of his mind. He refused to believe that he might never see Pippin again.

"Concentrate!" His companions rough voice cut through his thoughts as he narrowly missed getting clipped by an Uruk-hai. Immediately, Merry's thoughts left Pippin and returned to the task at hand.


	44. Aragorn Raises the Standard of Gondor

At the south wall of the city, the Gondorian footmen were slowly losing ground to the forces of Morgul. Eomer ordered his men to attack the besiegers, knowing that if the wall was breeched, the city would not stand.

Swiftly, the Rohirrim dispersed the attackers and drove them farther south. But as Eomer's men drove through the enemy lines forcing them to the river, the Haradrim moved to outflank them. The enemy soon surrounded Eomer and his men, cutting off their retreat and separating them from Prince Imrahil and his knights who had followed them into battle.

To add to their predicament, reinforcements from Osgiliath poured onto the field, many making to Minas Tirith while others continued to force the two allies farther apart. Fighting off his despair, Eomer urged his men to fight as they slowly retreated toward Prince Imrahil's men. Only by uniting could they hope to survive such a brutal attack from the enemy.

Like the final death knell, the black sails of the corsairs appeared upon the river. The site alone was nearly enough to make the Gondorians and Rohirrim flee the field of battle in hopelessness. Eomer felt his heart sink in his chest and soundly cursed the corsairs. Fleetingly, he wondered where Aragorn was and if he would ever see him again.

He could hear the cries and lamentations of the others as they recognized the new horror sliding up the river and he called to his men to hold their ground. Imrahil, too, urged his men to continue to press toward Eomer in the hopes that, once united, they could retreat in safety to the city.

Aragorn watched grimly as his ship glided toward Harlond and his fingers stroked the silken standard that Arwen had so beautifully fashioned for him. He could hear the cries of alarm and retreat as the black ships sailed closer but he wanted to wait until the last possible moment before he unfurled the standard of Gondor and proclaimed his arrival. He was determined to catch as many of the enemy between the river and Minas Tirith as possible.

Legolas and Gimli stood silently by his side. The dwarf shifted anxiously, fearing that somehow he would be left behind and unable to slay his fair share of the enemy. Legolas squeezed his shoulder comfortingly and smiled down at him. He felt as if everything were finally coming together – drawing to a close. In a way he was almost sad but the feeling quickly passed.

Slowly, the Ranger made his way toward the main mast and lovingly unfurled the standard of Gondor. Arwen had poured her heart into the work and it glinted gold and mithril in the sun. His eyes misted over as he thought of her, her beautiful blue eyes deep as the sea and her hair black as a raven's wing. Her father had given it to him in Dunharrow and he had been at once touched and awed by the site of it. To him it was priceless beyond words. With grim determination, he raised the standard of Gondor and watched as the banner unfurled in the wind. This was his time now - time for him to claim his birthright and unite his people against the enemy.

Just as all hope seemed lost and the enemy pressed forward, Eomer let out a joyous cry unable to believe his own eyes. The standard of Gondor, so long ago forgotten, whipped proudly in the breeze atop the flagship's mast.

He thrust his sword toward the miraculous site and shouted again to his men. Awestruck, they stared to the harbor, none believing what they were seeing. After a stunned silence, a great victorious cry rose up from the Rohirrim and was quickly echoed by the Gondorians.

Aragorn turned to his friends and smiled. "There are plenty for both of you!" He said grimly as he leapt from the bow of the ship onto the dock below.

"And may the best dwarf win!" Shouted Gimli as he followed the ranger.

With a grin Legolas followed his friends and the oath breakers swarmed from the ships and toward the now bewildered enemy.

Suddenly, the forces of Morgul found them selves caught between the Oath breakers and the now combined forces of Eomer and Prince Imrahil the Fair. Like a storm, the men swept from the ships, driving all before them to smash into the unyielding wall of Rohirrim and Gondorians.


	45. End of the Witch King

A/N: Sorry to leave you "hanging" with the last two chapters. I wanted to "set the scene" so to speak before we plunged completely into the thick of battle. I've used mostly the book here with a bit of the movie thrown in.

The battle descriptors are not mine, they are taken from "Chronicles of the Crusades – Eyewitness Accounts" edited by Elizabeth Hallam. All I did was change some of the names and places to suit my purposes. History speaks more eloquently than I ever could.

Norie Ape 1 – most of the last two chapters were from the book – I apologize for not telling you that before.

IwishChan – indeed! And Southrons, and Haradrim, Easterlings and Variags!

Jebb – Yeah, I need to "catch my breath" as well after writing that! Phew! Glad you enjoyed the battle scenes – there's plenty more to come.

Archers of Avalon – er – I don't know if you've made it this far. Hopefully you have. It was rather original when I started it back in - May?

Steff7 – glad to have you back with us! Well, then this! And more to come!

Dazzler420 – yes, you are right – the dryads will join the battle.

* * *

For some while the battle swayed to and fro, each side returning blow for blow striving for victory. As the now combined forces of Aragorn, Eomer and Prince Imrahil's men kept up the slaughter, hammering away with their swords, the enemy began to panic and weaken.

Some of the enemy retreated, covered in blood, others, though wounded, rushed on to their death. Bows from Prince Imrahil's men pinned them down; fate tore at them; calamity chewed them up and disaster tainted them but they still fought on, fearing the Dark Lord's wrath more than death itself.

Aragorn passed among the ranks, encouraging the men and promising them victory and even the oath breakers were strengthened by the sight of the true King of Gondor riding among them, exalting them to triumph over the forces of evil.

No matter how hard the enemy fought they were repulsed; no matter how often forces of Mordor rallied, each time they were encircled. Not even an ant crawled out from among them, nor could they defend themselves against the onslaught of destruction. Eomer, Prince Imrahil and the true king of Gondor continued to annihilate the notorious evil and perform many other famous exploits that would be remembered in song long after the day had passed.

As the oath breakers charged toward the walls Minas Tirith, clearing the plain and filling it with the bodies of those they felled, Prince Imrahil's men chased the fleeing enemy, killing Orc, man and beast as they went, fighting a furious battle so that the blood of Mordor flowed all over the battle plain and the great river flowed with blood, red from slaughter.

The crash of metal on metal echoed in Legolas' head as he dispatched the enemy to earth with their dreadful screams pierced by his arrows. He had lost sight of both Gimli and Aragorn but that didn't seem to matter much. For one split second he wondered where Annowe was and he smiled grimly. If she did not appear soon she might miss all the fun!

The elf soon found himself halfway to the Gates of Minas Tirith - the oath breakers had swept forward from the river at an alarming pace setting alight the demons of hell-fire with a blaze of cold steel as they scattered and slew the forces of Mordor and Legolas had quickly followed their path of destruction.

* * *

Theoden was terrified as he led his men forward into battle but he assumed the appearance of strength and looked back at his army saying, "if you flee we will fail" and the Rohirrim continued to attack the enemy with vigor not wanting to disappoint their king even though they were sore afraid at the sight and sound of the charging oliphaunts.

Doggedly, Merry guided their speeding horse to stay close to Theoden as his companion continued to thrust and cut at the numerous enemy surrounding them. Although the king had intended to leave him in Dunharrow, Merry still felt a soldier's obligation to protect Theoden and stayed as close as he dared to him.

Suddenly a mounted Nazgul screamed down from the heavens right in front of Snowmane, causing the terrified horse to flip backwards in a frantic effort to escape the monster, inadvertently crushing Theoden under him.

"NO!" Merry heard his companion cry out as he tore the reigns from the hobbits small hands. Their horse skidded to a stop, pitching Merry over the animal's head as the knight leapt off to rush to Theoden's side. Merry rolled over, dazed and confused at this sudden turn of events.

Bloody swords lay scattered around him, metal-tipped arrows, bows and clubs bristling with sharp teeth. Great numbers of the enemy lay dead and mutilated and in their midst Merry struggled to regain his senses and locate Theoden and the knight he had accompanied into battle. The terrifying cries of the Nazgul's flying creature echoed in his head and he instinctively covered his ears to block it out.

He saw the knight slay the flying creature and his heart swelled with pride, making him more determined than ever to do anything he could to destroy the enemy. Eyes wide with horror, Merry watched as the Witch King attacked his riding companion. The knight seemed so pitifully small compared to the Nazgul and Merry wondered how anyone could face such a terrifying creature seemingly without fear.

And then he realized that the knight was protecting Theoden. The king was gravely wounded lying under his dead horse but the knight did not seem to care. Doggedly, he pressed his attack against the ring wraith, determined to preserve the fallen kings dignity if nothing else.

A sound like the rumbling of Mount Doom emanated from the Witch King and Merry realized the devil was laughing. His skin crawled at the unearthly sound and he shivered involuntarily in horror.

"No man can defeat me!" The Nazgul chuckled evilly as it pressed the knight away from Theoden.

"I am no man," came the answer as the shield maiden of Rohan removed her helm to reveal her golden hair and delicate features.

Merry gasped in awe. Eowyn! She had taken him into battle, trusted him with her life and now she was defending her uncle against the most fearsome creature Merry had ever seen. Stunned and quickly filling with admiration for her, he determined that he would not allow her to die. He could not allow her to die. She was too beautiful and too brave to be left on this vile field.

Casting caution to the wind, the hobbit scrambled behind the ring wraith and drove his small sword into the foul being's leg hoping to distract it if only for a moment.

The creature howled in pain and indignation as the cold elven steel pierced its shadowy form. Immediately, Eowyn plunged her sword deep into the Nazgul's helm. With a scream of pain, she let go of the sword, clutching her numbing sword arm to her and crawling to Theoden's side as the Witch King convulsed and groaned in his final throes of his monstrous half life.

Merry watched as the most terrifying of the Nazgul crumpled and degraded into a smoking heap right before his eyes, the monsters dying screams echoing in his head. A cold numbness was creeping up his forearm and he thought the creature had cursed him in its final agony. Quickly he scrambled to Eowyn's side to comfort and protect her if need be.


	46. Deka finds Gimli and Denethor goes mad

A/N: This is a bit of both the book and movie here again. There is still more battle to come so fear not! I haven't forgotten anyone!

* * *

It seemed to Gimli as if every creature in Middle Earth had arrived at the Pelennor Fields to fight in the last battle for Middle Earth. Even the terrifying cries of the Nazgul's winged mounts added their horrific sounds to the din of battle. Creatures the dwarf had never seen seemed to materialize in front of him at every turn. Had he been faint of heart, he would have been quite unnerved by it. To him it was merely annoying.

He had been determined to keep an eye on the elf and the ranger but they had both managed to slip out from under his watchful gaze and he grumbled in irritation. The two of them seemed to vanish as soon as the oath breakers had swept on to the battlefield leaving him lagging behind! Almost immediately after leaving the quay, the enemy rushed at him with axes and swords and rained blows on him but they did not wound nor move him and he fought his way slowly forward following in the wake of the oath breakers.

A great roar arose from somewhere in the east and the dwarf cursed. He could feel the earth moving with a sudden rush of feet and he held firm against the latest surge from the enemy, stubbornly refusing to give an inch of ground. Although men and foul creatures lay cut down and dead on all sides, he never retreated or looked back, his mind steadfast and calm in the struggle. He would find his friends when this was over.

* * *

Deka turned her head and, closing her eyes against the carnage all around them, held close to the man in front of her as they surged into battle. Initially the men were reluctant to take the dryads but they soon realized they would need all the help they could get against the enemy and finally agreed to take the dryads with them.

As the horse slowed against the forward press of the enemy, Deka leapt from the animal and began to desperately fight her way forward on foot. As they broke through the enemy line, she saw a rider less horse and quickly made her way toward the skittish animal, trying her best to calm the creature lest it flee from her.

Although she was normally wary of horses, she knew she stood a better chance of surviving the battle if she had her own mount. She was simply too small to fight on foot without fear of being crushed by both her enemies and her allies. Fleetingly, she wondered how Annowe coped with hand-to-hand combat and where her elusive cousin was.

Quickly she mounted the horse and rode off, glancing around in the hopes of finding the missing naiad. Instead she located the dwarf anchoring a line of men and fought her way to his side. With a grin, she offered him a hand up and he laughed heartily as gripped her hand and hauled himself up behind her.

"Let's go get some Orcs!" He cried and Deka laughed grimly as she spurred the horse forward, Gimli dealing violent blows to the enemy as Deka threw some creatures to the ground. Their combined wrath was terrible as they cast some of the enemy down with blood pouring forth, and drove others to hell with fatal wounds as they surged forward through the enemy lines.

* * *

From his position on top of the White City - now surrounded by siege engines, oliphaunts, and numerous footmen, Denethor looked down on what he believed to be his men's defeat. The air was full of the harsh sound of arrows thudding from bows, horses rearing up in terror and the mountains reverberating with the din of battle.

"It is lost, all is lost," his mind wailed in agony. They should flee the city! It was madness to fight Sauron! He knew that – he had seen that in the Palantir. Now all the terrible visions the stone had shown him were coming to pass. By some ill omen he had been snatched into danger and was now facing his doom, he was certain of it.

Terrified, he fled from the walls, ordering everyone to retreat or flee. He would not die here, no! He would not die slain by foul Orcs or the other savages from the east! He was the last steward of Gondor and he would not be taken alive.

Roughly shoving the annoying hobbit aside and ordering several of his men to gather Faramir's body, Denethor quickly made for the ancient cemetery of the Gondorian kings behind the citadel. There he would create his funeral pyre. Both he and Faramir would be consigned to the flames amidst the former Kings of Gondor. It was his last desperate act.

Frantically, he helped his men pile the wood and soak it with oil. It was a fitting end for him. He had failed. Both of his sons were dead. The White City would fall. His shame and guilt drove him over the edge of madness and he could not escape the pain quickly enough.

Pippin knew he had to find Gandalf if he were to save Faramir from the funeral pyre. The man was still alive although barely and Denethor seemed to have gone over the edge of reason. Quickly the frightened hobbit darted through the streets of the city screaming for Gandalf and hoping he could find the wizard in time to save the brave warrior from a flaming death.

Men fled in terror around him, some running toward the citadel and others running toward the walls to defend the city. Pippin was pushed and shoved numerous times and his high voice could not be heard over the roar of battle and the screams of the dying. In a panic he continued to wail for Gandalf, deeply shocked and demoralized by the horror of the scenes he had witnessed as well as frightened and alone in this terrible place at what seemed like the end of the world.


	47. Better Late Than Never?

A/N: A bit more of the book and movie here. This sort of goes in a zig-zag fashion so I hope it's not too confusing. Again, the battle descriptors are from "Chronicles of the Crusades".

IwishChan – Good thing Pippin is around or Faramir would be – er – toast (in a manner of speaking).

Norie Ape 1 – Yes, it is terrible, isn't it? Those were real life accounts from the people who were there. I can't improve on eyewitnesses!

Jebb – Gimli is something else. The battle is winding down (phew!) but we all know where this is going – it's just the HOW we're missing! (That's the fun part!)

* * *

Annowe had sped with greatest haste to join the battle at Minas Tirith. She feared for Legolas and cursed her own stupidity for falling victim to the oath breakers sword. Her father refused to let her out of his sight until he was certain she was completely healed and when he finally agreed to let her go, she swam with all her strength upriver to the White City, determined to fight in this last great battle.

But He who is terrible in His plans for the sons of men had heard the pleas of her worried father and decided otherwise. There would be no battle for the daughter of Ulmo for he feared for her safety as any father would.

* * *

Legolas couldn't help but smile as he saw Gimli and Deka ride through the gate of Minas Tirith with the rest of the army and wondered how the two of them had ever found each other in the melee. Almost immediately, Deka spotted him and shouted in recognition as she guided the tired animal through the throng and to his side.

Wisely Legolas hid his amusement as they approached, reaching out instead to stroke the horse's velvety nose.

"Well, Prince of Mirkwood, I am pleased you are not dead," Deka greeted him with her usual cheer.

"And I, too, am glad you are not dead!" Laughed Gimli as he clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"That would make three of us," Legolas admitted with a grin. "Have either of you seen Annowe or Aragorn?"

"Aragorn is with Eomer, but I have not seen Annowe," answered Gimli.

"Nor I," agreed Deka with a frown. "She should be here, yes?"

Legolas bit his lower lip nervously. "Yes," he admitted. "She should."

"Perhaps she is at the river?" Deka asked hopefully. As much as she and Annowe could be at odds she couldn't bear to think any ill had befallen her.

"The river, yes," Legolas agreed, looking toward the darkening east. He could see faint movements in the distance toward the Anduin. Softly he called her name but he did not hear an answer.

Without a word he began walking slowly toward the gate. Immediately, Deka slid from the horse and stood to block his path.

"Legolas! No!" She pressed her hand against his chest in an effort to prevent him from leaving.

Calmly, Legolas removed her hand and stepped past her. "Deka," he began in a voice that brokered no argument. "I will find her. Stay with Gimli."

Deka sputtered. "Your father!" She cried after him, hoping that reminding him of his duty would bring him to his senses.

Legolas paused and turned to look over his shoulder at her, his gray eyes cold. Without a word, he tossed his head and fought his way out of the safety of Minas Tirith and back onto the field.

* * *

Annowe groaned and set up, her head pounding as she tried to remember what happened. The sun was setting behind Minas Tirith staining the walls blood red. She could see that the battle was over and there were only scattered handfuls of horsemen and Gondorian footmen driving the remaining enemy toward Mordor. Cursing her stupidity and bad luck, she tried to recall how she ended up at the bottom of a rubble heap. Slowly, she began to uncover herself, hoping against hope that she was not too seriously wounded. She would never hear the end of it from Legolas. She grunted at the thought and gingerly stood up a bit unsteady on her feet. Aside from a few cuts and bruises, she seemed to be fine.

"What happened?" She wondered, looking around and trying to remember her last actions. She could recall surfacing near the corsairs' ships and making her way over the slain enemies on the quay to the crumbling retaining wall. Carefully, she had climbed up the wall to gaze out over the battlefield. The battle seemed to be in full force then and she could not tell who had the upper hand. A cloud of dust stirred up by the fight hung thickly in the air causing her to sneeze several times.

With a murmured oath, she realized that her sneezing and shifting weight had made the unstable wall collapse under her, sending her sprawling and covering her in rubble. She groaned and kicked at a rock in disgust. She had completely missed the battle but it would appear that the White City had not fallen. Indeed, she could just make out the pennants of the city still snapping defiantly in the breeze.

Despite her bad mood at being left behind, she smiled. They had won. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and thought of Legolas. She needed to know he was safe.

* * *

Outside the chaos of the city walls, the battleground was eerily quiet except for the moans of the wounded and cries of the dying. Legolas shuddered when he recalled Annowe's words about the sounds the dying make. Had he been a mortal, the scene before him would have made him quail in fear and turn back. For miles all he could see was littered with the bodies of men, weapons and other creatures. As he made his way over the battlefield he estimated that more than twenty cartloads of bolts, javelins, arrows and other missiles could have been collected.

The sun was now completely gone and the moon was beginning to rise as he continued picking his way over the plain toward the river. Legolas turned his eyes to the sky and sighed, watching the mist of his breath dissipate in the slight breeze.

"Annowe," he murmured to the heavens.

"Yes," came her voice clear as a bell.

Startled, he looked around before he realized she was not next to him. Her voice had sounded so close. Then he remembered what he had to do. Drawing a deep breath, he relaxed and softly called her name again. He could feel her almost like a physical presence and he began to walk, drawn toward the quay where the corsair's ships were anchored.

His boots soon grew slick and wet with blood but he doggedly continued over the battlefield, avoiding the grasping claws of the wounded enemy and the discarded weapons that littered the plain.

He could feel her presence growing in him and knew he must be getting close to her. Several times he called out her name but only the cries of the wounded and dying answered him, begging him for help. He had to close his ears against the pitiful cries and his sensitive nose was assaulted by the stench of blood mixed with fear and excrement but still he pressed on, determined to find her.


	48. A Time for Healing

Pippin spotted Gandalf's gray head near the outer wall and scrambled down to him, frantically clawing at the wizard's cloak and shouting about Denethor.

The wizard, distracted by the constant tugging on his cloak, finally turned to see the panicked hobbit shouting and gesturing wildly to the citadel.

"Calm yourself!" Gandalf boomed and placed his hands on Pippins shaking shoulders, willing him to gather his senses.

As quickly as he could, Pippin poured out the story of Denethor's madness and Faramir's impending doom. "You must help them, Gandalf, please!" Begged the distraught hobbit.

With a nod of his head, Gandalf turned from the walls and followed Pippin to the tombs, hoping they were not too late to save the steward and his son.

Pippin's fears calmed slightly with Gandalf at his side. Gandalf would not let anything happen to Faramir. He would stop Denethor.

They reached the steward just as he was holding aloft a torch to set the funeral pyre alight. Pippin could see that both he and Faramir were covered in oil. What happened next was all confusion and shouting as Gandalf tried to save both Denethor and Faramir. But Denethor was too far gone in his madness, setting himself alight and was determinedly trying to light the pyre under Faramir when Pippin and Gandalf managed to wrestle the young warrior from the burning pyre.

Heedless of his own safety, Pippin frantically beat the flames taking hold of Faramir, finally succeeding in putting them out but not before sustaining several burns of his own.

Denethor, however, was too far gone mentally and fled from the scene, determined to end his life on his own terms. Pippin watched in horror as the man ran until he could run no more and crumbled into a flaming heap among the tombs of Gondor.

* * *

The enemy faced certain destruction and it became clear that if they were to extricate themselves from their hopeless predicament then they had no alternative but to retreat.

Soon they were fleeing in disarray, running hither and thither as they retreated across the river and back into the shadow of Mount Doom so that for miles nothing could be seen except for the fleeing mob.

Prince Imrahil's men swiftly pursued them and throughout the evening many men and animals in the rear guard fell victim to their arrows and swords. The enemy left behind an enormous number of dead, both men and animals. Eventually the sun sank low in the sky and the weary combatants withdrew into the White City to take rest and celebrate their victory.

The victorious army solemnly entered Minas Tirith to the cheers and applause of the defenders. Eomer was the first to enter, followed by Prince Imrahil and their men.

Aragorn refused to enter the city as the king, preferring to remain anonymous for the time being. The final battle had not yet been won and he would not claim his birthright until The Ring had been destroyed and Sauron completely vanquished.

But many already knew of his arrival and came to take a look at their king. They had seen the standard flying proudly in the harbor and it had kindled hope in all of them. Their king had returned and this gave them the hope they needed.

Aragorn wanted to visit the healing house to see how many of the wounded had been brought in. At sunrise they would have to issue forth and collect what wounded managed to survive the night. Those who could not reach the healing house on their own were brought in by comrades or left on the field. It was better than he feared but worse than he had hoped.

And then he saw her. Merry was standing over her, cradling his right arm and whispering something to the shield maiden that Aragorn could not make out. Instantly, he ran to Merry's side.

The startled hobbit looked up and let out a shout, throwing his good arm around Aragorn.

"Merry! What happened? How did Eowyn come to be here?" As he leaned over, he could see that, thankfully, the shield maiden was still alive although in some strange death like sleep.

Breathlessly, Merry recounted the tale from Dunharrow to the battle plain as all the while more wounded poured into the healing house.

Shortly after finishing his tale, the two of them turned to see Faramir being carried in followed by Gandalf and Pippin. Merry shouted joyfully and ran to Pippin's side as Gandalf smiled indulgently and made his way to Aragorn.

"Well, you are here," Gandalf smiled.

"Yes," admitted the ranger. "Has everyone been accounted for?"

"As you can see, Merry, Pippin and myself are here. Gimli is in the kitchen," the wizard paused as Aragorn chuckled and shook his head. The dwarf certainly had his priorities set. "Legolas was here but I fear he has gone in search of the naiad."

Aragorn's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Legolas is out walking the battlefield alone? At this hour?"

"He's not alone," Gandalf murmured. "Not anymore."

With a nod of understanding, Aragorn smiled. No, the elf was not alone any more. He wondered how Arwen was faring and if she had left for the undying lands. At the thought of his Evenstar, he grew suddenly melancholy and felt very world-weary. He desired to see her again, if only for a few moments. But he had a duty now and could not return to her until it was completed.

He sighed and gazed toward the dying rays of the sun, feeling a slight pang of envy for Legolas. But the elf was happier than he had seen him in many years and could not grudge him that. Seeing the two of them together at Dunharrow had simply made him more conscious of how deeply he missed Arwen.

"Aragorn," Gandalf's soft voice interrupted his thoughts. "You are needed here."

"Right," the ranger answered, scanning the room. There was much work to be done and he quickly set about organizing those who would help into rounding up all of the herbs, medicines and linens they could find.

* * *

Annowe quickly rose to her feet as she sensed his approach. She would know him in the blackest depth of Mordor.

"Legolas!" She breathed.

"Annowe?" His soft voice drifted to her ears and she ran in the direction of it, stumbling and cursing.

Suddenly he laughed. He could see her, tripping and staggering toward the sound of his voice like a blind man eagerly sensing home. He rushed to her, easily finding her in the dark and she squealed in fright as he caught her up in his arms.

"Oh, Legs!" She breathed as she relaxed in his arms, squeezing him tightly.

He held her close for the longest time, his cheek pressing against her hair. Annowe dug her fingers into his armor and nestled against his breastplate, wanting to rip the armor from him so she could touch his skin and hear his heartbeat in her ear.

"You didn't save me any," she finally murmured accusingly.

"What?" He tilted his head to look at her, confused by her words.

"I said 'you didn't save me any'. You didn't save me any Orcs and you said you would!" She pouted with a half smile.

With a sound between a laugh and a sigh, Legolas squeezed her even tighter, more determined than ever not to let any harm befall her.


	49. Celebration at Minas Tirith

A/N:

Jebb – Yes, that's one battle down but we know there is still one more to come! That would be pretty cool if the ol' nymph turned up in the video!

Snakefeather – Welcome! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! It's grown quite a bit since we've started and hopefully gets better with every chapter!

* * *

Deka sighed heavily as she looked out over the Pelennor Fields. The moonlight reflected eerily off the armor and discarded weapons that littered the bloody plain. The wounded flitted like ghosts over the now silent battlefield slowly making their way to Minas Tirith.

Every now and then a pathetic cry of the ones left behind would drift over the field and echo off the walls. Deka shivered and hoped that Legolas had found Annowe and they were both safe. She would never forgive her cousin if the elf were harmed trying to protect her.

"He should know she can take care of herself," Deka grumbled darkly to no one in particular.

"What's this, lass?" Gimli's voice cut across her thoughts as he ambled up next to her.

The dryad turned to study the dwarf for a few moments before she answered. "I'm cursing my cousin and Legolas' determination to protect her when he knows she can take care of herself."

Gimli chuckled. "Aye. But it's no use brooding about it. That elf can be as stubborn as a dwarf when he's set his mind to something."

Deka grunted. "Don't I know it," she murmured ruefully.

"And that cousin of yours," he shook his bushy head. "As willful as a Mearas."

Deka scowled at the thought and made a noncommittal noise in her throat. Gimli chuckled again and Deka could have sworn he murmured something that sounded like "they were made for each other" but she did not care to hear it repeated. She snorted in disgust.

"Well, there's no use in cursing them from afar," Gimli reasoned. "There's plenty of wine and fine food to be had now and who knows what tomorrow may bring?"

"Indeed," she agreed, her features softening. The dwarf was right. There was nothing she could do until the morning and might as well enjoy the night while it lasted.

With another grunt of annoyance directed at the missing naiad, she turned from the wall and followed the dwarf toward the Great Hall and the sounds of celebration.

* * *

Merry was beside himself with joy at being reunited with Pippin and the two of them kept up a constant stream of chatter as they tried to relate their various adventures to each other, only pausing to draw breath. Anyone listening to them would marvel that they could talk and listen at the same time but it would seem they could.

When they were not talking of their adventures, they were drinking heartily and dancing with joy at being reunited and defeating Sauron's army. Many of the men had never seen such joyful abandon and were caught up in the enthusiasm of the two hobbits which mirrored their own happiness.

Aragorn stood apart from the general ruckus watching as the victory celebration played out before him. He felt oddly apart from the cheer in the room, his mind drifting from Frodo and Sam to Arwen. He could not fully give himself over to the celebration knowing that The Ring was still out there, somewhere.

As for thoughts of Arwen – he tried to keep those buried deeply inside his heart, fearing that if he were to dwell on them too long he would go mad with fear for her. A heavy sigh escaped him and he sipped his wine trying to still her memory.

Sensing his concern, Gandalf quietly sided next to the ranger to offer comfort. Neither of them spoke but Aragorn was thankful for the wizard's presence. He was almost afraid to ask the question the plagued him – fearing the answer. If Frodo failed then all of this was just a brief respite. Aragorn could not bring himself to voice those fears. Would speaking it make it real? He feared it would and remained silent.

"You're thinking of Frodo," Gandalf murmured quietly.

"Yes," Aragorn admitted. "I fear for him and Sam." He could not bring himself to finish his thought.

"And I," Gandalf admitted.

"What does your heart tell you?" The ranger asked somewhat hesitantly.

The wizard grew quiet as he searched the depths of his heart. Like the faintest twinkle of a far off star on a dark winter night he could just make out Frodo's spirit and the warmth of the knowledge flooded him and he was relieved.

"My heart tells me there is still hope," Gandalf's beard crinkled in a slow smile. "Frodo and Sam are still alive."

Aragorn felt as if a great weight were lifted from his shoulders at Gandalf's words. He had not trusted his own feelings on the matter, believing it was just wishful thinking. But Gandalf had confirmed his own feeling and he was grateful. He smiled at the wizard and the two of them nodded in their unspoken understanding.


	50. Annowe's Battle

"Legolas, I cannot do this," Annowe hesitated and tugged on the elf's hand, pulling him to a stop. They had not gone very far over the dark battlefield when Annowe had begun to grow anxious and fearful, her steps slowing until she finally came to a halt.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her, hearing the fear and hesitation in her voice.

"There is nothing to fear," he said gently, trying to urge her toward the safety of Minas Tirith. He was with her and he would not allow any harm to come to her.

"It," she took a deep breath. "It brings back memories of the Dead Marshes." She shivered at the memory of searching for Darion's remains and closed her eyes, trying to force the thoughts away.

"Oh," Legolas answered awkwardly. He could not think of anything else to say. He was anxious to return to the White City and although did not fear the dead, the cries of the dying were unnerving to him. Annowe had said as much and now he understood how they could invade her dreams on occasion.

"We need to get to safety, Annowe," he said quietly, hoping that he could gently coax her to keep walking.

Silence. He could sense the fear in her touch and see the anguish on her face. She wanted to go to the city but she would have to cross more than just the physical battle plain to reach safety. Legolas knew she was fighting her fear and did not want to push her. The though of her searching the Dead Marshes for her former lover still gave him the chills and he could not blame her for being hesitant now.

She drew a deep breath and he could see her steeling herself to continue. Then she bit her bottom lip in an attempt to gather her courage as he waited patiently. After a few more moments she took a few tentative steps and they began to slowly walk toward the warm lights and safety of the White City again.

Legolas reached out and took her hand, squeezing it firmly in his own to reassure her. She gripped his hand tightly and tried to concentrate on his flaxen hair illuminated by the moonlight hoping to keep the memories of the Dead Marshes at bay. She cursed her own fear, hating how helpless it made her feel. For many years after losing Darion in the Last Alliance she had tried to cope with her demons by drowning them in a wine bottle and for a short while that had helped. But now, she would have to face them – again – with Legolas. Would he understand? Would he turn her away once he realized how vulnerable she was despite her outward demeanor?

True, they had mated and elves mated forever but would he regret it? Would he reject her if he saw how frightened and weak she was? She swallowed hard, willing herself to go on. He would leave her, she was sure of it. He would sense her fear and grow disgusted with her weakness and leave her – alone in the middle of her nightmare.

Legolas could sense the trepidation in Annowe's touch. Her hand was shaking in his and her step was again growing slower. He stopped and turned to face her, concerned that she was slipping into her morbid memories again. Her face was pale and drawn; her dark eyes wide and staring. She looked like a terrified animal and Legolas slowly drew her into his arms to comfort her.

Annowe clung to him fiercely, needing to feel him, to know he was real and still with her. A soft sob escaped her and Legolas squeezed her tightly, stroking her hair and murmuring soothing words to her.

"I'm here, Annowe," he assured her. "I am here."

"Promise you won't leave me here," she begged, her fear overriding every other thought.

The thought was so absurd that Legolas had to smile. He would never leave her, especially now that he knew how much she needed him. Fortunately, Annowe could not see his face and he kept the smile from his voice when he answered.

"I promise I will not leave you here," he agreed, squeezing her tighter.

She clung to him for a few more moments trying to gather some courage from him. Legolas placed his elegant hands on either side of her face and tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes. They had lost none of the terror he had seen in them earlier.

"What are you so afraid of?" He asked her softly. He had never known her to be so frightened and he found it quite odd and disconcerting.

Annowe felt the question like an arrow to her heart. What was she afraid of? The answer hit her like a physical blow. Losing Legolas. Losing him like she had lost Darion so long ago. She struggled to speak but could only manage a strangled squeak.

"What is it, Annowe?" Legolas encouraged her. He was growing anxious at her behavior and wondered if they would have to wait until daylight to cross to the city.

"I'm afraid," she breathed. "And I'm afraid that if I tell you what I'm afraid of it will make it come true. And I don't want it to come true."

"You believe you are that powerful?" He couldn't help but smile this time.

He felt her body relax and she grinned weakly at him. "No, I'm not that powerful," she admitted and stepped closer to him to lean against his breastplate.

"Can you take that off, please?" She asked, needing to feel his warmth and hear his heartbeat in her ear.

Legolas sighed. She was acting quite strangely but if removing his breastplate made her more comfortable then he would do it. Her nimble fingers helped him unbuckle the straps holding it to him and he shrugged it off. It landed with a dull thud and Annowe instantly wrapped her arms around his slim waist and pressed her ear to his chest.

His heart thumped steadily in his breast and she sighed in relief. He was here - warm, alive and in her arms. She closed her eyes and gave thanks to Eru that he had been spared. She could not bear the thought of losing him.

He held her close, feeling her quivering against him like a frightened child. "Are you going to tell me now?" He asked gently.

"I'm afraid that my love is a curse," she managed to blurt out.

Legolas blinked and tried to make sense of her words. "A curse? How do you mean?"

Her small hands gripped his tunic. "That just by me caring for someone means they are cursed," she whispered. "That since you and I have mated, I've doomed you. That's what I'm afraid of."

"I don't feel 'doomed' if that helps," Legolas answered hopefully, sincerely puzzled by her fear.

"But what if it's true, Legolas?" She almost wailed. "What if by loving you I've cursed you? I cannot help but think that is what happened to Darion. That we were never meant to mate and when we did it sealed his fate. I would just – just die if anything happened to you. I could not bear it!"

Had she not been so distraught he would have laughed at the absurdity of it all, instead he squeezed her tightly. "Shhh," he soothed, rubbing her back reassuringly.

But he remembered so long ago on the scouting mission when she had confessed her feelings for him and had explained to him why she believed they could not be together. It was all starting to make sense to him now - her fear for his safety, her reluctance to see him anything other than as a friend and her tentativeness during their mating. But she had finally given herself to him in the end, stirring up her old fears that had remained safely hidden until now.

Legolas felt a pang of guilt at this realization. He had desired her so completely that he could not understand her reluctance to see him as anything more than a friend. He thought it must be some shortcoming of his own – not her overwhelming fear that she would curse him by mating with him. He squeezed her tightly in reassurance and understanding.

"Annowe," he began softly. "I don't care."

She looked at him in horror, her eyes welling with tears.

"No more crying," he said firmly. "It was MY choice as well. I am the one who backed you into a corner remember? I am the one who made you admit your own feelings for me."

She opened her mouth to protest but he stilled her by placing one elegant finger over her parted lips.

"No. You listen," he said resolutely. "There are two people in this, Annowe, not just you. I had a choice. I could have ignored how I felt but I did not. I wanted to mate with you, Annowe. Even after you told me about Darion. Even after I knew how afraid you were for my safety. I had a choice and I made it. I wanted you. I still want you – curse or no. You are my mate now and I would not trade that for all the mithril in middle earth."

Annowe looked at him, so beautiful in the moonlight and wondered how such a fair and noble creature had ever come into her life. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his, knowing that her words could not ever convey how completely she loved him. Legolas held her close, feeling the desire in her kiss and he smiled against her lips.

"Legolas," she breathed when their lips eventually parted. "I'm sorry for being such a dolt. You must think I'm the most skittish creature in the world for behaving like this."

"No," he mused, caressing her cheek with his fingertips. "I'd be more worried if you were not bothered by some of the things you have seen. Especially now since I have witnessed the horrors of war as well. Believe me, I've often wondered exactly how you managed to cope without going mad."

She swallowed hard, suddenly aware of the dead and dying all around them and the smell of death in the air.

"Let us make haste to the White City," she said, taking his hand and marching resolutely toward Minas Tirith. She had faced her fear and realized that she could not turn back now. Legolas needed her and she could not – she would not – let him down.

"Let us make haste, indeed," he agreed. "I have some celebrating of my own to do," Legolas smiled mischievously in the dark and squeezed her small hand.


	51. Deka's Discovery

A/N: More of the movie here.

Jebb: Yes, Legolas is just now beginning to understand her fears. It's a good thing he's a patient elf!

Steff7 – Yes!

Spidergirl130 – Welcome! I'm glad you are enjoying this! I'm very impressed that you've caught up to us!

Iwishchan – Yes, it's always easier when there is someone to lean on. Especially someone like Legolas!

Manson – Welcome! Another new reader! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and have caught up with us!

* * *

It was well past midnight when Legolas and Annowe finally arrived at Minas Tirith. Annowe immediately wanted to find Deka and Legolas was anxious to see that Gimli and Aragorn knew he had returned safely.

Following the sounds of the on-going celebration, they walked thru the quiet city and entered into the Great Hall where their senses were assaulted by the noise of hundreds of voices raised in song or laughter and the smell of food. It seemed that every man, woman, child in the area had brought whatever they could find to the Great Hall to share in celebration – be it water, wine, bread, meat or makeshift musical instrument.

Annowe laughed in delight at the scene. The two small hobbits had commandeered a table for a dance floor while several of the men watched them in amusement. Deka and several of the dryads had formed a dancing circle and were moving in their hypnotic way as the rest of her sisters sang a tune and one melodically beat on a helm to keep time.

Gimli was sitting at a table exchanging laughs with several of the Rohirrim while Gandalf and Aragorn stood apart from the others merely watching the celebration without participating.

Legolas laughed at Annowe's excitement and squeezed her hand. She grinned up at him and immediately ran to Deka who shouted in recognition and began good-naturedly scolding the wayward nymph.

With a quiet smile, Legolas made his way to Gimli who did not scold him nearly as badly as Deka certainly would. Somehow the dwarf seemed to know it was pointless.

"Well, lad, I see you've found the lass," Gimli chuckled and thrust his tankard into Legolas' hand. The elf refused the ale, preferring the lighter taste of wine. He would find some – eventually.

"Yes, I did," Legolas acknowledged. "It is good to be back."

Gimli looked at him curiously but did not press the issue. The elf was looking a bit, well, tired. Without a word, he leaned back and snagged a wine bottle from an adjoining table and handed it Legolas.

"What? No glass?" Legolas teased.

The Rohirrim looked to Gimli unsure if the elf were joking or if he truly desired a glass to drink from. Gimli fairly roared with laughter as he clapped his friend on the back. Relieved, the Rohirrim quickly joined in. Legolas raised the bottle in a toast and tipped it to his lips.

* * *

After a mild scolding, Deka grabbed Annowe by the arm and led her outside, anxious to speak to her cousin in private.

"What happened to you?" The dryad demanded anxiously.

Annowe sighed and looked dejected. Deka was the last person she wanted to confess to. "I had a bit of – er – an accident," she said awkwardly.

Deka's dark eyes narrowed suspiciously but she strangely did not press the issue. Instead she gave her cousin a quick hug.

"I am thankful that you," she stopped mid-sentence and looked curiously at the naiad.

"What? What is it?" Annowe looked at her in puzzlement.

Deka grabbed her cousin and hugged her tightly for a few moments. Stunned, Annowe patted her on the back, unsure what to say or do. This was highly unusual and Annowe feared that Deka may have lost her mind.

"Deka, what is it?" Annowe demanded, becoming frightened at her cousin's strange behavior. "What happened?"

"You've mated with him, haven't you?" The dryad asked softly, finally pulling away.

The look of complete shock on Annowe's face confirmed Deka's suspicions.

"Who told you that?" The startled nymph demanded warily, trying desperately not to sound guilty.

"No one had to tell me," Deka sighed. "I can feel him in you."

"What?" Annowe said in disbelief. "I don't believe it!"

The dryad sighed again and shook her head in mock sorrow. "He is our prince. His life force runs through Mirkwood. I can feel it. It is a part of me. So when he or any of his royal kin find a mate I know it. I can feel it."

Annowe looked at her cousin in horror, fearing the consequences to Legolas. She drew herself up, ready to defend him. She knew Deka would certainly give him an earful unless she put a stop to it immediately. She did not take perceived threats to the elf's well-being lightly.

"Whatever you are going to say to him you need to say it to me first. I'll not have you scolding him like an errant elfling," Annowe warned. "It was all my idea in the first place so don't you blame him."

Much to her surprise, Deka grinned. "Somehow I don't believe it was all your idea," she mused.

"Well, it was!" Annowe asserted. "All my idea. He had nothing to do with it. So whatever you were going to say to him, you'd better say it to me because it is my fault."

"You forced yourself on him, did you?" Deka stifled a laugh and raised a questioning eyebrow.

Annowe fumed silently, angry that Deka was teasing her and threatening to scold Legolas. She would not allow that to happen.

"Yes," the naiad said and drew herself up as she became more sure of her story. "Yes, I did. He had no choice." She nodded her head to emphasize the point.

This time Deka could not hold back her laugh. "Somehow, Annowe, I find it very difficult to believe that he was an unwilling participant."

Now Annowe was completely confused and becoming more agitated by the moment. Had Deka gone mad? Had the Rohirrim done something to her mind? She seemed completely unhinged. The nymph scowled darkly in confusion.

"What has gotten into you, cousin? Are you ill?" Annowe asked in concern.

Deka shook her head and sighed. "Oh, no. Perhaps I've just come to my senses," she admitted.

Annowe frowned deeply but said nothing so the dryad continued. "I know the two of you have been pining for each other for years and I admit that I feared for the future of Mirkwood if Legolas did not mate with an elf."

Annowe nodded her understanding. "Yes, go on," she said. This much was ancient history between the three of them.

"It would seem that I should have been more worried about a much larger threat to Mirkwood than you," Deka admitted quietly, her eyes urging Annowe to understand.

With a flash of realization, the naiad's eyes cleared and she understood. "Ah," she said, nodding in understanding. It was as close as Deka would ever come to admitting she was wrong and Annowe knew she must accept her cousin's admission of guilt.

"So you're not going to scold him?" Annowe questioned, wanting to ensure that Legolas would not have to endure such torture.

Deka smiled. "No. Although I might congratulate him."

"Don't," the naiad begged, grabbing her cousin's arm. "Please don't. He will think I told you and would never forgive me."

As if on cue, the elf in question strode out into the moonlight in search of his mate. He turned to see the two nymphs in deep conversation before they became aware of his presence. The three of them stood gazing at each other in silence. Annowe dropped Deka's arm and held her breath, unsure if Deka would honor her wishes to remain silent.

Legolas slowly looked from Deka back to Annowe, puzzled by the scene. They did not appear to be fighting and that in its self was quite unusual.

"What are you two doing out here?" He wondered.

Deka grinned and Annowe seemingly blushed. _That was very strange indeed_, he thought.

"Nothing," the naiad volunteered, taking a tentative step toward him but glancing over her shoulder to her cousin.

"We were just discussing the battle," Deka concurred brightly.

Legolas looked suspiciously from one to the other and back again. Their faces looked too innocent some how and he doubted that they had only been discussing the battle. He grunted. _Would he be scolded later in private?_ He wondered.

The three of them stood there in a tense silence until Deka spoke. "Well, I think I shall return to the hall," she said, quickly slipping past the elf and toward the doorway.

Legolas watched her go and then turned back to Annowe with a questioning look.

Annowe shrugged and stepped into his arms. "Don't ask," she murmured against his chest.

He rested his cheek against her head and squeezed her tightly in his arms. "I don't want to know?" He smiled. "Perhaps I do. Just this once. So tell me, Annowe, what _were_ the two of you discussing?"

The nymph tried not to laugh at the thought of Deka knowing about their mating but failed miserably. She buried her face into Legolas' tunic, smelling his scent and trying to stifle her guilty giggles.

Legolas shook her gently. "Out with it!" He demanded softly. If she was laughing it could not be that bad, he reasoned.

"She knows," Annowe managed to blurt out between suppressed giggles.

"Knows what?" Legolas was confused.

His confusion caused Annowe to laugh even harder in embarrassment. She would have to spell it out for him.

"She knows about US," the nymph replied and squeezed his firm bottom so he would completely understand the gravity of the situation.

Legolas felt the color rush to the tips of his ears. "Oh," he answered. _Deka knew? She knew and she hadn't lectured him on his "duty"? She hadn't fought with Annowe about it. Very strange indeed!_

"How?" He finally managed to ask after a slight pause to gather his thoughts.

"I didn't tell her!" Annowe mumbled defensively. "She said she could feel you in me when she hugged me."

Then Legolas laughed. "I should have known," he said ruefully. He thought of other confessions he wanted to make and concerns he wanted to voice but he only sighed instead. They were all safe for now and Legolas wanted to live in this moment forever.

He leaned over and brushed Annowe's hair aside to kiss her neck, his thoughts turning elsewhere.

She sighed and relaxed in his arms as she grasped a handful of his flaxen hair. He understood how Deka knew! He wasn't upset! Deka wasn't upset! Annowe's thoughts raced as Legolas' soft lips kissed up her neck to her earlobe.

"She said she could feel me in you?" Legolas whispered seductively into her ear.

Annowe shivered at the feel of his warm breath on her neck and nodded. "Yes, that's what she said," she agreed softly.

"Mmm," Legolas murmured, his soft lips brushing over her ear. "I've almost forgotten what it is like . . ." He purred seductively.

The nymph giggled. "Why don't I remind you?" She grinned before she pressed her eager lips to his.


	52. A Mad Plan

A/N: This is mostly the movie version here.

Annowe's fears for Legolas are from "The Silmarillion" chapter 3 "The Coming of the Elves".

Jebb – well, of course! That gigantic "but" would be Sauron. No pun intended, of course!

Spidergirl130 – Excellent! I must apologize again for not accepting unsigned reviews but the troll activity had just gotten out of hand lately. I'm glad you were compelled to sign up!

Iwishchan – yeah, they can be kinda mushy, huh? ;-)

* * *

"No! It is a suicide mission!" Deka fumed, thumping her empty tankard on the table.

Gimli laughed grimly. "Indeed. But that makes it all the more exciting, doesn't it?" He lit his pipe and puffed on it thoughtfully.

Legolas stifled a grin. Annowe bit her lip in consternation as she contemplated the consequences and alternatives to the strategy.

A handful of them had gathered in a quiet corner of the semi-deserted hall to discuss the upcoming march to the Black Gate. Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer and Prince Imrahil had been debating their strategy for days following the field victory and had finally emerged and announced that every available fighter would be leaving for Mordor. Those who did not wish to participate could remain behind. They would leave for the Black Gate in two days.

Deka grunted. "Exciting was not exactly what I had in mind," she mumbled darkly to no one in particular.

"Lass, you should stay here. They need you in the houses of healing," Gimli pointed out, reminding Deka of her own duty to the wounded.

"Then Annowe should stay as well. She is a much more adept healer of creatures than I am. My skill is in the trees and beings of the forest – not with humans or elves," she frowned.

Annowe said nothing, still lost in her own thoughts. There must be a reason for this madness. Why? What was she missing? The Ring! Yes! That was it!

"No," she said slowly. "No, I'll not stay here. I'm going."

Legolas looked at her questioningly. "Are you sure? You could be of more help here," he reminded her.

"Indeed," Deka agreed. "We will need all the help we can get. The wounded are still being brought in from the last battle and that was two days ago. If there is another battle . . ." Her voice trailed off and she shook her head doubtfully.

"You will be fine, Deka. Those who are not seriously wounded will recover quickly enough to help," Annowe reminded her.

They sat in a brooding silence for quite a while, each lost in their own thoughts. The only sounds were the fire crackling in the hearth and an occasional rustle from the dogs. Deka stared moodily into her mug and Gimli chomped thoughtfully on his pipe. Legolas gazed off into space while Annowe anxiously twisted her braid in her hand.

Annowe knew she had to march to the Black Gate. She had to conquer those demons once and for all. She could not live her life in the past – remembering the horrors that had been. Darion was gone. Legolas was here and that was all she had. She could not allow her fear to rule her and she had Legolas to think about. Yes. She looked at him, his flawless skin, soft platinum hair and tender gray eyes.

Did he understand the fate that would befall an elf in the black lands? How the Dark Lord would torture him until he became a twisted horrible parody of the beautiful creature he was now? She shivered at the thought. No, he did not know. He had likely heard the stories but he would not think of such things. He would not think of such things but she did. And she would not allow such a fate to befall him. No, she loved him too much to let him be condemned to a fate worse than death.

"Can I speak to you privately, Legolas, please?" Annowe said quietly as she stood up from the table and moved toward the door.

The elf looked from Annowe to Deka and then at Gimli. Deka frowned. It was unlike Annowe to be so subdued. Gimli shrugged. The naiad had been acting strangely since coming to the city and hoped she was not allowing herself to worry too much about the elf.

With a nod, Legolas followed the nymph out to the courtyard. The cold wind nearly took her breath away and she wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm.

Legolas stood in front of her, acting as a windbreak and slid his arms around her waist in an effort to shield her from the cold.

"What is it, Annowe? What is on your mind?" He asked.

"It's that ring, isn't it?" She asked softly. "They think they can draw Sauron's attention away from Mount Doom so the small one can slip through unnoticed."

Legolas nodded. He should have known better. She had far more experience with this sort of thing than he did and would have immediately understood Aragorn's reasoning.

She sighed. _It made complete sense but what if? What if they had not made it to Mordor yet? How many lives would be lost in that futile effort?_

"What makes them think the two _Perian_ have made it that far?" She questioned.

"Gandalf has seen their path. Frodo grows weaker and The Ring stronger as they have drawn close to it's master. We do not have much time. We must act," he answered, squeezing her.

Annowe took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "So, it is the beginning of the end," she murmured. The victory over the army was just a reprieve. As long as The Ring existed there would be no peace throughout the land.

"I don't like it," she said flatly, pulling away to gaze up at the elf's face. "It is a good strategy and it is the right thing to do but I do not like it all the same."

Legolas grunted. "Nor I," he admitted. "But it must be done."

After a few quiet moments he voiced the question that had been gnawing at him since he had walked with her over the dark battlefield.

"Are you going?" He asked quietly.

"Yes," the naiad answered slowly. "I have to, Legolas. You know this. It is the only way."

He nodded in understanding. He had expected no less from her. No matter how frightened or how down she seemed to be she would always bounce back. Her tenacity and resilience were just two of the qualities he admired in her.

"Your father . . ." Legolas began but she cut him off mid-sentence.

"Will not interfere this time," she said firmly. "He does not like it but has agreed not to meddle again."

She sighed tiredly, remembering the row with her anxious father the day before. He had threatened to hold her until the final outcome, fearing for her safety. It was not until she reminded him that none of them would have peace as long as Sauron lived that he had finally begun, albeit reluctantly, to see the light.

He worried for his children but they had their own lives and made their own choices. Holly was still in Mirkwood and Goldberry was still with Tom, she reasoned. Even if they chose to remain where they were it would not be long until the fight came to their door if the men did not succeed now.

After hearing her logic and acknowledging that the world would be lost to them if they did not defend it, he had allowed her to leave, promising not to interfere. She knew it was very difficult for him and tried to make their parting as easy as possible but it was still difficult. She knew she was making the right choice defending the land but guilt gnawed at her nonetheless.

Legolas had not questioned her when she returned from the sea, knowing that she would speak of it if she desired. The last few days seemed to have aged her in a strange way and he wondered if it were only temporary. Even Gimli had remarked on it, which made it all the more disturbing.

He knew she was fighting the demons of her past and wished there was something more he could do for her other than hold her and wake her from her nightmares. When they had retired to a vacant room that first night after crossing the field, Annowe had lain next to him, holding him tightly before finally falling asleep in his arms. Several times during the night she had thrashed about and cried in her sleep and Legolas had wakened her from her dreams. She was still having difficulty sleeping but thankfully, the bad dreams were becoming less frequent.

"Sometimes I feel as if I am fighting everyone _but _the enemy," she sighed heavily. "I just want this to be over. I'm tired of it."

"I agree," he answered her. "Now let us return to the hall," Legolas said, pulling away to take her by the hand. The day was growing colder as the sun began to set on the horizon.

She hesitated. "No. Let us return to our room so I can lie in your arms again. I want to enjoy that while I still have the chance," she smiled at him. "We will not be able to spend any time together during the march and this may be our last opportunity to be alone while we are still alive."

He nodded in understanding. "As you wish," he agreed and squeezed her small hand. He did not want to think of never seeing her physically again although he knew it was a very good possibility.


	53. Battle at the Black Gate

A/N: This is a bit more of the movie than the book. The battle scenes are from "Chronicles of the Crusades – eye witness accounts" edited by Elizabeth Hallam and also from "A Distant Mirror – the calamitous 14th century" by Barbara Tuchman.

* * *

Annowe would not remember the long march to the Black Gate as her mind was preoccupied elsewhere. All of her fears for her family, Legolas and the fate of their world weighed heavily on her mind and she was not the only one lost in thought.

Aragorn rode silently next to Gandalf, thinking of Arwen and the fate of the men in his charge. Many of them were grimly silent, determined to end this madness once and for all. Legolas kept his own council and even the two hobbits unusually subdued as they drew closer to Mordor.

Strangely, the Black Gate and the surrounding area seemed completely devoid of life as they approached and Annowe shifted nervously on her horse. What was this? She wondered. Surely the Dark Lord could see them. Perhaps he reasoned that it would be pointless to bother with their small army – like using a sword to smash an annoying flea.

She grunted. No one had seemed to consider that outcome. _What good would they do if they could not draw him out? _She bit her lip nervously. _They would have to do something. The Dark Lord must be drawn out._ She hoped he would not realize their attack was a ploy. _If he did_ . . . she shook her head to clear the thought. _No. This would work. It had to work._ She would not consider any other option.

Anxiously she looked to Legolas who was staring grimly ahead at the gate. Gimli was peering determinedly over the elf's shoulder. She could feel the tension high in the air as they drew to a stop. Silence greeted them. A few of the men traded uneasy mutterings.

Annowe watched as Aragorn rode closer to the gate and demanded the Dark Lord to show himself. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she offered up a silent prayer. _No matter what happens, Legolas, my sweet, remember I will never leave you._

She felt the warmth of his presence caress her in reply and then he was gone.

The earth shook and trembled as the Black Gate slowly began to swing open and Annowe opened her eyes and swallowed her fear. As threatening as a black cloud, the host of Mordor began to issue forth from the gates as Aragorn and his small band retreated before them to join the main vanguard.

"Yes," she murmured to herself, seeing his black troops, flying their standards, signs of death slowly empty from the black land and march toward the small army of men assembled. It was working!

Their chilling roars rolled out like thunder, proclaiming their desire to satisfy their rage. They seemed still as numerous as the sands of the sea despite the slaughter at Minas Tirith. _Where did they all come from?_ She wondered in amazement as they continued to pour onto the field inching ever farther away from the black land.

Annowe held her breath. _This was it!_ She shivered involuntarily. Aragorn turned and in a low voice proclaimed, "For Frodo." His cry was echoed throughout the ranks as the men charged forward into battle.

Then they burst upon the enemy like a raging lion and inflicted great slaughter among them, although they numbered less than seven thousand. From then on, no one could recount without trembling the dreadful events that followed.

The battle was bitter and terrible. The whole of the west set its forces in motion against the enemy attacking from all sides but could make no headway against them. Annowe was more determined than ever to send as many of the enemy into the depths as possible. She no longer feared losing Legolas nor herself. Now she only feared subjugation to the Dark Lord and determined she would rather die than serve him.

Steeling her nerves she plunged headlong into the thick of battle, wielding her scimitar with deadly force born of desperation. She kept one watchful eye on Legolas yet remained far enough behind him that he did not notice. She was determined to remain close to him at all times vowing silently that he would never be taken alive. She knew the torture that awaited any elf captured by Sauron and shivered. No, she would not allow Legolas to live if he were captured and hoped he would forgive her.

Tangled in the confusion of rider less horses and raging combat many of the battalion fought on savagely, hand to hand, stabbing with short sword and hacking with battle axes. Separate groups hammered on each other oblivious to any formation – the men were trying valiantly to keep the enemy engaged as long as possible in the desperate hope that Frodo would succeed.

It was a dreadful scene! The bodies of men, Orcs and Uruk-hai were piled in a heap as if a forest of trees had been felled and the ground was soaked with their blood. Annowe urged her horse forward against the enemy, trying to keep Legolas in her sight. He and Gimli had lost their horse and were fighting hand to hand trying to stay as close to Aragorn as possible.

Like a strange dream, Annowe saw Aragorn slip and fall before an Uruk-hai. The enemy raised his sword to strike the killing blow and the world seemed to slow down before her eyes. Legolas screamed and leapt forward to protect his friend. Gimli gave a frightening cry and hurled himself after Legolas. Annowe somehow managed to leap from her charging horse and landed near Gimli.

Distracted by the noise, the Uruk-hai paused just long enough for Aragorn to roll out of his way. But the enemy, having discovered their weakness, made a sudden and unforeseen attack against the elf and the dwarf, catching them both off guard.

Annowe's heart stopped in her chest as she saw Legolas disappear into a wave of the attacking enemy. Gimli charged forward in an effort to reach the elf and the man but he was soon swallowed up in the melee as well.

Heedless of the peril, Annowe plunged after Gimli, determined to join him in defending Legolas. And in that place there was such slaughter that she was up to her ankles in the blood of the enemy.

Aragorn was still on the ground unable to stand due to the press of enemy around him. Legolas and Gimli were fighting fiercely felling the enemy at every turn when the ground started to shake under them.

Annowe feared that the enemy had called forth their reinforcements and she trembled in trepidation. But her fear was quickly replaced with rage as she saw Gimli stagger on the shifting earth and two Orcs move in to press their advantage. With a blood-curdling scream, she launched herself at the nearest one, quickly dispatching him to the black depths as Gimli made short work of the other.

"Lass!" Gimli grinned. "Thank ye!"

"I owed you!" Annowe shouted over the growing din, trying to regain her footing and frantically looking around for Legolas. She spotted him helping Aragorn to his feet and breathed a sigh of relief.

"What is happening?" She yelled as the earth shook more violently. It appeared to her that the enemy was retreating but she could not be sure. Men, horses, Orcs and Uruk-hai were being tossed about like leaves on a strong wind.

Her first instinct was to give chase to the enemy but the ground was so unsteady under her feet that it was difficult to even stand upright. She pitched forward and sheathed her scimitar fearing she would fall on it.

"I don't know!" The dwarf answered as he staggered next to her. She clutched his shoulder to steady herself as Legolas and Aragorn joined the two of them. Legolas slid a protective arm around her as Gimli gripped Aragorn's arm.

The rest of the Rohirrim, Gondorians and their allies closed ranks as the enemy withdrew and many seemed just as dazed and confused as Annowe. No one understood what was happening – it seemed as if the whole of the earth had opened up and was swallowing everything in Mordor.

Aragorn looked toward Mordor and could not believe his eyes. The tower of Barad-dur was toppling, taking the hateful eye with it. He blinked several times in confusion.

"Look!" He cried and pointed his sword to the sight. All heads swiveled to marvel at the vision.

"He did it!" Annowe breathed, afraid to actually believe it was over.

"Frodo!" The two hobbits shouted joyfully, waving their small swords dangerously over their heads.

Gimli let out a shout of laughter and pumped his axe in the air victoriously. Legolas squeezed Annowe's shoulder but said nothing as they all watched in shock as the hated eye crashed to the burning ground.

Stunned by their victory, the remaining army stood in awed silence before several joyous shouts rang out and were soon followed by others. Mordor had fallen! The Ring was destroyed!

Annowe looked to Legolas and nearly cried with relief. He was alive! She was alive! The Ring was destroyed! With a triumphant shout, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, not caring who witnessed her affectionate display. Legolas chuckled and held her tightly, relishing her excitement. It was over. They would finally be together as he had always wanted.

In the midst of all the cheering and shouting, Legolas and Annowe stood in each other's arms, completely oblivious to the rest of the world.


	54. Victory March

A/N: Due to the site upgrades and other bugs, I was unable to load this before I went out of town. We've come to the end of the journey and I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to review!

Jebb – Yes, it would be difficult for a parent to let a child go into known danger. I'd bet Thranduil felt the same way about Legolas.

Iwishchan – It gets even mushier here at the end! ;-)

Spidergirl130 – This is it! Now time for the "happily ever after" or something like it!

* * *

Deka ran outside the healing house and looked toward Mordor as the ground began to shake violently. She had been reluctant to let Annowe run off again but understood that she wanted to be near Legolas if this were to be the final battle for middle earth. Now she feared that all of them and the dwarf would never return.

"What is it, Deka?" Her sister cried, grabbing the wall to steady her self.

"I don't know," Deka breathed. "I've never felt anything like it before. It is as if a great dragon is rolling over under the hills."

Several more of the dryads and the patients who were able to walk came outside to see what was happening. Many were frightened nearly to their wits' end and their faces were drawn and pinched.

"Look!" Someone cried and pointed toward Mordor.

The entire black land seemed to be on fire and Deka watched in amazement as the flaming eye slowly tumbled from the sky.

Several people screamed in terror, others ran back inside and still others ran to fetch their weapons, fearing such a sign. But many more remained on the wall watching in fascination as Mount Doom exploded in a ball of flame.

Deka clutched her nearest sister. "What does it mean?" She wondered. "Is it the end?"

The stunned dryad shook her head but had no voice to answer.

They stood there in dumfounded silence watching the fire rain down on the black land.

"We will need more water," Deka murmured and left her post at the wall to begin gathering the buckets.

* * *

Stunned by their sudden and unexpected victory, the rag-tag army trudged back to Minas Tirith. Some of the Rohirrim chose to return to Edoras while others wanted to march back to the White City to celebrate. With the war over and the safety of their world ensured, many who had fought in the last great battle wanted nothing more than to return home to their loved ones to enjoy the peace they had fought for.

Aragorn still refused to enter Minas Tirith as King. He was anxious for the fate of the two hobbits even though Gandalf had assured him they were both well and recovering in Rivendell. With the Dark Lord finally overthrown, he had all the time in the world to prepare to take up the crown of Gondor.

And prepare the city did. Word had quickly spread that the king would soon be crowned and his elven queen as well. The entire city was abuzz and preparing for the arrival of Arwen and the subsequent cornation and royal wedding.

It was difficult not to get caught up in the excitement and even Deka was enjoying herself at all the celebrations when Annowe could pry her away from the healing house by taking her place. Most of the wounded were quickly recovering and Annowe suspected that the fall of Mordor had more to do with it than anything else. The world seemed to have taken on a whole new feeling of hope and it showed on their faces.

One evening after leaving the healing house in Annowe's hands, Deka slipped into the great hall to enjoy the perpetual feast and spied Legolas standing off in the shadows. Biting back a grin, she approached him, free at least to have a few well-chosen words with her prince.

"Legolas," Deka said as she slid up next to him.

"Deka," Legolas answered warily.

"Where is your friend?" She asked casually.

"Gimli? I think he went to speak to Annowe," Legolas answered, wondering what she was up to.

Deka sighed in mock disapproval. "I know about you and Annowe," she said.

Legolas grinned. "She told me you knew. Are you going to scold me? I AM a grown elf, Deka. I'm old enough to make my own decisions," he reminded her.

"I wasn't going to scold. It would be pointless. Trying to keep the two of you apart is like trying to keep the sun from rising in the morning," she admitted ruefully. "No, I wanted to congratulate you and see when the two of you were planning on returning to Mirkwood for a proper ceremony."

Legolas lowered his eyes guiltily. "I hadn't actually thought of that," he confessed. "We have been so busy with other matters . . ." His voice trailed off.

"I would suggest you consider it. Your father and my sisters – not to mention Annowe's father and sisters – will want a proper ceremony if only to have an excuse to open the best wine!" Deka reminded him.

Legolas laughed in admission. "Yes, that is true. I will speak to her about it," he smiled.

* * *

"I never did get the opportunity to properly thank you for saving me, master dwarf," Annowe said as Gimli sat down next to her on the wooden bench.

"There is no need, lass," Gimli waved her off. "And you have repaid me in kind."

Annowe smiled. "It seemed the least I could do considering the circumstances," she said.

Gimli shifted nervously next to her and Annowe could sense that there was something bothering him. She wondered if it had to do with Legolas.

"What is bothering you, Gimli?" She asked when he had not spoken for several moments.

The dwarf fidgeted and murmured an unintelligible reply and Annowe looked at him curiously, wondering what could make him so jittery and out of sorts.

"Is something amiss?" She questioned anxiously. "Is Legolas?"

"No," Gimli finally muttered, cutting her off. "It's nothing to do with Legolas. Or Aragorn. Or the hobbits. Or you. It's about that cousin of yours . . ." He lowered his eyes.

"Deka? What did she do! Oh, Gimli, if she's done something," Annowe threatened and stood up from the bench ready to give her nosy cousin an earful.

Gimli grabbed her wrist firmly. "No, it's not that," he said gruffly, wishing she would understand so he did not have to tell her what was on his mind.

"Then what has she done?" Annowe demanded.

The dwarf did not answer her but Annowe could swear she saw a faint blush creeping over his hairy cheeks. Gently she tipped his chin up so she could look in his eyes and then smiled in understanding as the realization dawned on her.

"Ah," she said knowingly and nodded. "I see."


	55. Epilogue

A/N: Well, this is it! A big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I hope you have enjoyed this. I have greatly enjoyed hearing from you! I've indulged in a bit more of mushiness in this last chapter. I hope you can forgive me!

In the book, Legolas and Gimli travel about Middle Earth until Legolas hears the call of the undying lands and the two sail to Valinor. I'd like to think that maybe the two of them had a bit of company during their adventures. ;-)

I'm not sure if I will be writing the "prelude" to "The Scouting Mission" anytime soon. Perhaps in the spring but I'm not sure.

"I would make wine from your tears" is a quote from INXS.

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

"It seems rather fitting, doesn't it?" Legolas leaned over and murmured into Annowe's ear as they scurried across the marble floor after Thranduil. Various retainers dutifully followed in their wake.

"How so?" She whispered back, hitching up her dress to avoid stepping on it. The satin tended to slip out of her hands and she had to periodically stop to gather it up or risk ending up sprawled on the floor.

"This is where we "officially" met for the first time," he chided her gently as they paused outside the entrance to the Great Hall. "Have you so quickly forgotten?"

Annowe stifled a giggle at the memory. "Oh, no. I could never forget the look on your face."

Legolas grunted and slapped her lightly on the rump to voice his displeasure. She giggled outright and returned the gentle slap to his firm bottom.

"Will you two behave?" Thranduil growled in mock aggravation. They seemed determined to drive him to distraction and he sighed. He had forgotten how playful the two of them could be when they were together and in high spirits.

Annowe and Legolas exchanged conspiring glances and burst into giggles behind his back. Both of them were so happy to be home and together that it was difficult for them to maintain their decorum in public.

"I know you two would rather be alone," Thranduil murmured to them over his shoulder. "But please indulge me for only a while. There has been so little to celebrate over the past years and this is a most joyous occasion."

Legolas lowered his gaze guiltily. "Sorry, father," he mumbled.

Annowe squeezed Legolas' arm reassuringly. "I'll behave," she agreed quietly.

Thranduil turned to look at them both then placed his hands on either side of his son's face. "Your mother would be so proud of you," he said softly. "I only wish she were here," his voice trailed off and he gave his son a quick hug, fearing the tears of her memory and his son's happiness would overtake him.

Legolas blinked. Rarely did Thranduil speak of her and Legolas was suddenly struck with the gravity of the situation. Their union was a reason to celebrate after the long years of sorrow and fear. Their union would be a permanent reminder to everyone of the year The Ring was destroyed and would be used as a reminder to mark the passage of time.

Legolas cast a glance at Annowe. She was watching them and nervously chewing her lip making her look like a young child caught wearing her mother's clothes. Her pearl and mithril diadem, the signifier of her rank as one of Ulmo's daughters, sparkled warmly in the soft light upon her thick curls as she fidgeted anxiously.

He remembered the first time he saw her in her "official" capacity. She had taken his breath away in her green satin dress – the same one she was wearing now. His eyes ran admiringly over her curvaceous form. Certainly she was not as beautiful as an elf – few creatures were – but she was so vivacious and exuded a presence that filled an entire room with her warmth that Legolas actually would feel physically cold when she was not near him. He had learned to live with the feeling when she had run off to Pelargir never quite understanding the emptiness until she had re-entered his life. It was then he realized the depth of his feelings for her. He cleared his throat nervously.

Thranduil turned his bright gaze to Annowe. "And you," he shook his head. "Your father is simply amazed that you have managed to escape all perils intact!" He smiled. She grinned weakly in reply. She, too, was amazed but wisely refrained from admitting so.

"Now," Thranduil said as he turned back to the Great Hall. "These door will open and I will announce your union. After greeting the guests, you two will be free to," he paused searching for the right word.

"Misbehave?" Annowe offered helpfully, trying unsuccessfully not to grin at the thought. More than anything she wanted to be alone with Legolas. She reached over and pinched him on the bottom causing the retainers behind them to twitter. She grinned impishly at them.

Legolas giggled and Thranduil laughed outright. "Yes, I believe that is the correct term – misbehave," he agreed and signaled the pages to open the doors.

As the great oak doors swung open, sunlight flooded from the hall, nearly blinding Annowe and she hesitated as Legolas took her arm and moved forward into the packed room. She blinked several times as her eyes adjusted to the light.

She could hear Thranduil's voice declaring them and the answering shouts and cheers of congratulations from those in attendance but she felt completely removed from the scene. Rose petals and daisies rained down as they slowly made their way through the parting crowd and to the front of the hall. Familiar faces smiled back at her. Holly stood near the front of the aisle, her arms full of daisies and her dark eyes shining merrily. Even Deka was grinning although Annowe suspected Gimli had something to do with that.

The stunned naiad paused halfway through the room and nervously squeezed Legolas' arm. He stopped and looked at her curiously. Her lip quivered and the tears of joy welled up in her eyes. She never thought she could be so happy and the feeling nearly overwhelmed her. They were alive and safe. The hated Ring was destroyed. She and Legolas would be together forever.

It was like a dream. He was like a dream, dazzlingly arrayed in royal blue satin with a mithril diadem upon his silken hair. The blue in his tunic brought out the blue in his eyes and he had never looked more ethereal or beautiful to her. Under it all was his quiet strength and tender heart touched with a bit of playfulness. He was simply too exquisite for words and she marveled at his beauty – both inside and out. One tear ran down her cheek and she felt her heart must certainly burst with joy.

"What is it?" He asked anxiously. The crowd was growing quiet, sensing her hesitation.

"You are," she whispered. "So beautiful to me. I still can't believe that you are mine."

He smiled as the tips of his ears turned pink and he slid his fingers along her cheek to cup the back of her head. "Annowe, I have always been yours. From the moment we first 'officially' met in this very hall," he murmured tenderly to her. She blushed and lowered her eyes.

"That was the look on my face that you so fondly remember," he grinned, his dark eyes shining. "It was the realization that I not only adored you as my friend but I wanted you as my mate."

"Legolas," she choked. "Please don't say anymore or I will truly cry."

"And I would make wine from your tears," he murmured as he pulled her close, sliding his arm around her waist and leaning down to kiss her. As their lips met, the crowd roared in approval and a shower of rose petals fell over them.

**_The End_**


End file.
